Twice Upon a Time: The Next Chapter
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Travis and Elsa along with their daughters, Ingrid and Annabelle, join up with Regina and Hook to help Henry find Cinderella and end up cursed in the Hyperion Heights neighborhood of Seattle, Washington.
1. The Next Chapter Begins

The Next Chapter Begins

 **AN: Welcome to** _ **Twice Upon a Time: The Next Chapter.**_ **This story is based on my fanfiction for Seasons 1-6 of** _ **Once Upon a Time,**_ **entitled** _ **Twice Upon a Time.**_ **If you haven't read that story yet, please read it first then come back. Ingrid is played by Dove Cameron and Annabelle is played by Sofia Carson. And, now on with the show!**

It had been years since, Henry Mills left Storybrooke to look for his story, and things had been quite peaceful. Regina was still Queen and Emma was still Sheriff. Elsa and Travis still ran Any Given Sunday, but now they were helped by their now teenaged daughters, Ingrid and Annabelle.

The Winter Family was quite happy, and Ingrid and Annabelle loved their lives in Storybrooke. But, they were getting older and all their lives they had heard about and read the stories about their amazing family from the Storybook. They wanted to go out and have adventures like the rest of their family had. Like most parents, Elsa and Travis were very protective of their girls and they didn't really want them to leave Storybrooke.

One night, Elsa, Travis and the girls were all home watching TV when Travis' phone rang. "Who could that be?" he asked. He picked it up and saw 'Emma' on the caller ID. He answered it and said, "Hey Emms? What's up?" he listened to what his sister said and then he said, "OK. Elsa and I will be there in 5 minutes." Then he hung up.

Elsa looked at her husband, "What's going on? Nothing's wrong with the baby, is it?" Emma and Hook had just recently told the rest of the family that they were expecting and she was about 3 months along.

"No," said Travis, "Hook got a message from Henry… Henry's been captured by Lady Tremaine in another realm and he needs our help. Hook and Regina are going and Henry wants us there as well."

"Well then, let's go!" said Ingrid, as she jumped to her feet.

"Yeah!" said Annabelle as she joined her sister.

"Hold it," said Travis, "You two aren't going anywhere. When I said that your cousin need us, he meant your mother and me." He stood up and went to the closet to get his and Elsa's jackets.

Elsa followed Travis and she said, as Travis helped her with her jacket, "Besides, we don't know what we are getting into and we don't need to worry about you two while we are trying to help Henry."

"But, you don't have to worry about us," said Ingrid, "Grandpa and Uncle Hook have both taught us how to handle swords. And, you, Dad, Aunt Emma and Aunt Regina have all taught us how to control our magic." When the girls were about two years old, their magical abilities started to manifest. Ingrid had inherited her mother's abilities to create snow and ice. Annabelle had general magical abilities like her Dad and her Aunts. From a very early age, Elsa and Travis had taught the girls not to fear their powers. Both girls were taught their powers made them special and is was fine to be special. But, they were taught to be careful of their powers. They had shown the girls _Frozen_ to show them what could happen if they weren't careful.

"Besides this sounds like a simple rescue mission," said Annabelle.

Travis laughed a little, "In this family, there is no such thing as a simple rescue mission."

"But…" Ingrid started to say.

"No 'Buts'" said Elsa, "You two are staying here and that's final. We shouldn't be gone too long. If we're not back in the morning, go ahead and open up the shop. If we aren't back by tomorrow night, I want you to go over to Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian's House, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom," said the girls together.

Elsa smiled and hugged her daughters and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, "I love you both."

"Love you too, Mom," said Ingrid as she hugged her mother.

"Love you, Mom," said Annabelle.

Travis walked over and hugged Ingrid, "Love you, Peanut."

Ingrid rolled her eyes at her father's pet name for her. She hugged him back and said, "Love you, too, Dad."

Travis hugged Annabelle, "Love you, Sweet Pea."

Annabelle hugged her father, "I love you, too, Daddy."

Then, Travis and Elsa left. Annabelle walked back over to the couch and sat down in a huff, "It's not fair," she said, "Mom and Dad treat us like babies… We could totally help them rescue Henry."

Ingrid walked over to her sister with a smile on her face, "Maybe we can…"

Annabelle looked at her sister, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Elsa and Travis met up with Hook and Regina in the park. Hook held a magic bean. "So how does this work?" asked Elsa.

"The magic in the bottle that Henry sent Hook will link up with the magic of the portal the bean creates and we'll be instantly taken to wherever Henry is being held.," said Regina.

"Okay," said Travis, "Let's do it…"

"Aye," said Hook. He threw the bean in front of them and a circle of fire appeared out of the ground.

Hook and Travis went first followed by Regina. Elsa was about to head in when Ingrid and Annabelle came running from behind her toward the portal. "Wait!" said Elsa. But it was too late, they had already gone in. "Those two are so grounded." she said, as she went in.

When the group from Storybrooke came out the came out the other side. They were in a bedroom, a black-haired woman in a ballgown was holding a dagger to a much older Henry's neck, as he sat on the bed. There were also two guards. Travis and Hook quickly dispatched of the two guards and Hook pointed his bloody sword at the woman, "Get away from him, Now."

"And who are you?" asked the woman.

"I'm his mother," said Regina, as she blasted her against the wall with her magic.

Hook and Travis went up to Henry who had his hand's shackled behind him, "Good to see you're still in one piece, kid," said Travis.

"Good to see you, too," said Henry, as Hook used his hook to pick the lock on the shackles.

"And am I bloody glad that you sent this," said Hook, as he showed Henry the bottle.

"That makes two of us." The two men hugged then Travis and Henry hugged.

Elsa stepped forward, "You look great," said she said, as she went in for a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Elsa," said Henry as they hugged. Then he saw the twins, "That can't be Ingrid and Annabelle?"

Travis noticed his daughters were there, "Yeah..." he said, as he looked at them with stern look, "That's them…" The girls smiled at their father uneasily.

Henry looked at his mom. Regina looked like she was going to cry, "Mom. It's okay. I'm fine," said Henry.

"Oh, Henry," said Regina, "You…" she laughed a little, "You grew up."

"I did."

"You look good."

"I just I know, I know. I missed you, too." They hugged.

"Much as I love hugs and tears, can we do it outside the torture chamber?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah," said Henry, as he broke the hug, "But wait. Where's my other mom?"

Before anyone else could answer Hook spoke up, "Emma? Well, she's back in Storybrooke. She's fighting a swarm of tiny, irritating dragons. Nothing she can't handle."

"Sounds like Mom," said Henry, "Okay, come on. Come on. Let's go." Then he rushed out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Regina, "Why did you just lie to Henry?"

"Because that's what Emma wanted," said Hook, "If he knew what really happened, he'd drop everything and come back. She wants to let him get on with his life."

"Well, I think she's wrong."

"Me too," said Travis, "Henry deserves to know that his mom is going to have a baby."

"Well, that's decision is not up to either of you. We have to respect Emma's wishes."

* * *

They got out of Lady Tremaine's house and once they were in the clear, Henry handed over Cinderella's glass slipper. Regina tried to cast a locator spell but nothing happened, "My magic worked earlier," said Regina, she tried again but nothing happened, "Location spell should be easy."

"Let me try," said Travis as he took the slipper from Regina. He tried and found his magic wasn't working either.

Elsa tried to form some snowflakes between her fingers but nothing happened. The twins tried their magic and found they couldn't do anything either.

"I might have a way to help," said Hook, "Smell that?" Everyone took a sniff of the air then Hook continued, "Salt water. We're near the sea, which means there's a port. Where there are ports, there are pirates. If a woman passed through with a glass slipper, believe me, they'd know."

"Go to it, Pirate," said Regina.

Hook turned to leave when Travis said, "You know, I think you should take Henry with you."

"Yeah," said Elsa, "It'll be a good chance for you two to… talk."

Hook took a deep breath and said, "You're wanted in this realm, lad. I think it's probably best I go alone." Then he left.

* * *

Henry took the others to a small cottage he had been staying in while he was in this realm. Regina and Henry were out in the main room while Travis and Elsa were talking to their daughters in the bedroom. "What on earth could have possessed you to run in that portal?!" said Travis.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Ingrid, "But, we just wanted to help."

"I know you wanted to help," said Elsa, "But you have to understand that this can be very dangerous. You two don't have the experience that we have."

"We just wanted to be like you and Dad and have great adventures," said Annabelle.

Travis looked at his girls and he could tell they were both sorry for disobeying him and Elsa. He sat down between them. Ingrid on his right and Annabelle on his left. Then he said, "Listen… I know it must be hard for you to grow up and read about and hear about all the exciting things that our family as done in the past and for you to not have the same chance. But, it can be very dangerous."

Elsa sat between Ingrid and Travis and said, "Look at all the times we almost lost different members of the family," Elsa looked at Ingrid and thought of her Aunt, Ingrid's namesake, "And the members we have lost We don't want to lose either of you."

"As corny as this might sound," said Travis, "the greatest adventure that your mother and I have ever been on, is raising you two." The Winter family all looked at each other and smiled. Then they all hugged, "But that doesn't mean that you two aren't grounded for two weeks the minute we get back to Storybrooke." They all laughed.

They walked out of the back room and saw Regina standing by the fireplace stirring something in a cauldron and Henry was sitting at the table. "You guys get everything worked out?" asked Regina.

"Yeah," said Travis as they sat down next to Henry at the table.

"Good."

"So, tell me about home," asked Henry, "How is it back there?"

"Well, Granny's added poke," said Regina, "Archie's seen business go down because of all the well, happy endings."

"But on the flip side, his wedding officiating has gone way up," said Travis. Everyone laughed a little.

"How are Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Henry.

"As you can imagine, sickeningly happy," said Regina.

"You left out one person You. How are you, Mom?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Regina stammered.

"Mom."

"I miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. I do."

Henry looked at his aunt and uncle, "How about you too?"

Travis smiled, "We're doing great, the shop is doing just as good as ever."

"Ingrid and Annabelle graduated from Storybrooke High as Co-Valedictorians," added Elsa, proudly. The twins just blushed.

"Wow," said Henry, "Congratulations." Then, he turned and looked at his mom, "And Emma Everything's good with her?"

"Mm," said Regina.

"What? asked Henry, as he looked back at Regina. He looked at Travis and Elsa, "Is something going on with her?"

"No," said Regina, "She's… She's fine." She walked over and joined the others at the table, "Enough about us. I want to hear more about you, about your story. It appears it's been interesting?"

Henry took a deep breath and laughed a little, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Although, I wouldn't mind a little less interesting. Cinderella might not even like me. I mean, if I was running for my life, I'd probably ditch the glass heels, too. I just I have no idea what she thinks of me."

Just then Hook walked in, "Actually, I do." Henry stood up and Hook continued, "And it's it's I-it's not good."

"What? What… What happened?" asked Henry.

"I came across some pirates who crossed paths with her. She bought passage on a ship for the next morning. I caught her before she weighed anchor," Hook took a note out of his pocket, "She wrote this on the spot." He placed it on the table. Henry picked it up and read the note and Hook sighed, "Yeah. Then she set sail. I really think it's time we… head home."

"Uh yeah," said Henry, as he folded the note back up and crumpled it up into a ball, "Yeah, it is. This trip was an absolute failure."

"Henry…" Regina started to say.

Henry cut her off, "No, no. It's… It's okay. It's okay. It's… It's a failure." He threw the note in the fire.

"You are not a failure, Henry," said Regina.

"Well…" said Hook.

"Right. Uh, thanks, Mom," then he walked out of the door.

Hook went to sit at the table when Regina said, "Go give him one of your piratey heart-to-hearts. Make him feel better." Hook hesitated then Regina said, "Go!"

"Aye," said Hook, the he left.

Travis looked at Regina, "Something didn't seem right with Hook…"

"Yeah," said Elsa, "Killian didn't seem to be too sympathetic."

* * *

A short time later, Henry and Emma walked in the cottage. Travis stood up and walked over to his sister, "Emma…" he gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just couldn't wait to tell Henry the good news," said Emma.

"I'm glad you came to your senses," said Regina.

"Where's Killian?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know," said Emma, "He said he and to go fix something. He didn't seem right. I'm going to go after him."

"I'm going with you," said Travis. He gave Elsa a kiss. Then, Emma and Travis headed out.

* * *

Emma and Travis made their way to the port that Hook had visited earlier. They found Hook kneeling next to another Hook. The Hook on the ground, was propped up against a barrel with a wound in his chest, "Killian?" asked Emma.

"Who's that?" asked Travis.

Hook stood and walked over, to Emma and Travis, "He's hurt. Please help him. It's me from the wish realm, magically aged down. Please save him. He deserves his second chance."

Wish Realm Hook laughed, "It's too late for me," he reached in his inside jacket pocket and took something out, "Here. Here." Hook took the item then Wish Realm Hook said, "This was hers. I kept it to remember her." Hook opened his hand and saw a black rook. Then, Wish Realm Hook continued, "It's her rook. She has my knight. Find her. Give that to her."

Hook stood and looked at his wife, "Emma."

"I'm sorry," said Emma, "I don't think my magic works in this realm."

"She's right," said Travis, "Remember the trouble Regina had trying to cast a simple locator spell?"

Hook looked at Emma, "If it were me, you'd find a way. Find the part in him… The part that's me."

Emma walked over to him, knelt down, and shook him gently, "Hey. Killian. You don't know me, but I know you. The man I fell in love with. Until we met, he was you. Which means there's hope. All you need to do is believe." Travis could tell that Wish Realm Hook was fading fast. Emma shook him gently to keep him awake, "Hey. Hey, just look at me and believe." Emma waved her hand over his wound. Her hand glowed with white magic and a few moments later the wound was healed.

Wish Realm Hook looked at Emma and smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Emma and Henry were sitting on a log talking, "So, you're good You and Hook?" asked Henry.

"Yeah. Great," said Emma, "We're a family, almost."

"I had to go."

"I know. I didn't always like it, but I know.

"So… you're not here to drag me back?"

"Do you want to come back?" Emma quickly asked.

Henry laughed a little, "I… I do. I do want to. But… I still haven't found my story. Or well, maybe I did, but I still have to fight for it."

"Yeah. I know that feeling," said Emma.

"I can't give up. And, I mean, it all could be for nothing. Who knows if she left the slipper for me or if it just fell off."

"You're not allowed to come home until you find your answer."

"So, you're okay with me staying?"

"I'm your mom. I'm never gonna be okay with being apart. But all those years ago, when you were a kid and you found me and Travis, and you brought us to Storybrooke and brought us to our family… I'm gonna keep missing the hell out of you. But, I got to give you what you gave me."

Then the Two Hooks, Elsa, Travis and the twins, walked over, "We are gonna miss you, m'boy," said Hook as he sat down next to Emma, and he kissed her.

"Aye," said Wish Realm Hook, "Never give up on love, Henry. I wasted many years trying to steal another man's love, and, uh now it's time for me to find one of my own… My daughter. And I will."

"I don't doubt it," said Hook. He stood and reached in his pocket, "When you do give her this." He gave Wish Realm Hook's Daughter's rook back to him.

"Thank you," said Wish Realm Hook, as he put the piece in his pocket, "I just wish I knew the first steps to take."

"Yeah," said Henry, "Me too."

Then Emma got an idea, "Team up."

"What?" said Henry.

"That's a great idea," said Travis. He looked at Wish Realm Hook, "You need Henry. You made the wrong choices, but for the right reasons, and Henry always knows the right things to do."

"And I think I'd feel better knowing that some sort of Killian was looking out for him," said Emma.

"I'm in if you are," said Henry, as he walked over to Wish Realm Hook.

"All right," said Wish Realm Hook and they shook hands.

Ingrid stepped forward, "Do you think it would be alright if Annabelle and I stayed too?"

"Ingrid," said Travis.

"Dad," said Ingrid, "Annabelle and I are both the same age that Henry was when he left home."

"Please," said Annabelle, "Ingrid and I need to do this…"

Travis sighed and looked at Elsa, "What do you think?"

Elsa sighed, "I think that if we don't let them stay we'll never hear the end of it…"

Annabelle and Ingrid smiled, "Really?" asked Ingrid.

"If it's Okay with Henry and Killian."

"Sure," said Henry with a smile, "It's fine with me." He turned to Wish Realm Hook, "What about you?"

"Aye," said Wish Realm Hook, "I think the lasses will make a couple of fine additions."

"Yes," said Ingrid and Annabelle together. They hugged their parents then they hugged Henry and Wish Realm Hook.

"Someone better go get Regina," said Hook, "Storybrooke awaits."

Henry went to go talk to Regina and he told her about Wish Realm Hook and him teaming up with Ingrid and Annabelle. "Are you sure you won't come with us?" asked Regina.

"I'll be back," said Henry

"I know… I just," Regina sighed, "I hate being apart."

Then Henry got an idea., "Why don't… Why don't you come with us?"

"With you and… Other Hook and… the Winter twins?"

"Why not? Look, your story's not over. Maybe you need to be here to find it. And Maybe I need you here, too."

Regina smiled and took her son's hands and, "Well, can this be one of your 'operations'?"

"'How about "Operation: Next Chapter'?"

Regain nodded in approval, "Let's go say goodbye."

They rejoined the others and told them that Regina was going to stay as well. That sat well with Travis and Elsa because they knew the twins would truly be in good hands with the addition of Regina to the team.

Henry walked up to Emma and hugged her, "I love you, kid," said Emma, as she cried.

"I love you, too, Mom," said Henry.

They broke their hug and he turned to Hook, and they hugged, "Best of luck, m'boy."

Elsa hugged her girls with tears in her eyes, "You take care of each other."

"We will," said girls, with tears in their eyes.

"I love you two, so much."

"We love you too…"

They broke the hug and the twins turned to their father and hugged him. He kissed Ingrid on the forehead, "I love you Peanut."

"I love you, Dad," said Ingrid with a smile.

Travis kissed Annabelle on the forehead, "I love you, Sweet Pea."

"I love you, Daddy," said Annabelle with a smile.

Emma walked over to Regina, "You take good care of Henry."

Regina smiled, "I will." Then the two women hugged.

Then, Hook, Emma, Travis and Elsa stepped away from the others. Hook threw another bean and a portal opened. The four of them looked back at the others. Hook placed a hand on Emma's stomach. Then, the four of them walked through the portal and a moment later it closed.

 **AN: Don't worry… I promise this won't be the last time you see Travis and Elsa. They are going to be featured prominently in this story. You'll see how in the next chapter.** **If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	2. Hyperion Heights

Hyperion Heights

 _Present Day_

Henry Mills wasn't having a very good day. It actually started the night before when shortly after coming back from working a Swyft shift, he came back to his apartment, took out his lap top and opened the file that was going to be his next book. His first book, _Once Upon a Time_ , didn't do anything. All he had written was "Poetic opening line goes here."

He starred at the screen for a few moments. There was a knock on the door. He opened it and there was a girl there, Lucy, claiming to be his daughter. She told them that he was cursed. She wanted him to come to her neighborhood and meet her mom, who she claimed was really Cinderella, and break the curse.

Henry told her that he wasn't the Henry from the book. He had heard of Hyperion Heights. It was a up and coming neighborhood in Seattle, and didn't sound like a curse to him. Lucy told him that that was because, her step-grandma, Cinderella's step-mom, was trying to bring people from this world in, so all the fairy tale characters moved out.

Henry tried to get her to leave but Lucy told him that her mother needed him to save her. Henry told her that he wasn't a magic fairytale character that could swoop in and change her life. She need to save herself.

The next day, Henry went to "work" on his book. He opened the drawer where he kept his laptop and he found a note from Lucy. That read...

"If you want to see your laptop again, meet me at Roni's. Take a left at the Troll under the Aurora Bridge."

Henry got in his car and headed to Hyperion Heights. He parked just down the street from Roni's. As he headed toward the bar, he looked up and saw a young woman standing on the roof of a building looking down at him. She jumped down off the roof onto a dumpster and then to the sidewalk. She looked at Henry and walked away.

He walked into Roni's and saw a man behind the bar and a couple of young women cleaning tables, one blond the other brunette. There was also an older woman standing at the who had her back to the door, "Uh, excuse me? Is this Roni's?" asked Henry.

The woman sighed, "I sure hope so. Or else I put the wrong sign out front," The woman turned to Henry and smiled, "I'm Roni. What can I get ya?"

"Um, just a coffee," said Henry as he sat down.

The man behind the bar was Nicholas, but everyone called him Nick. He was Roni's younger brother. The young women were Nick's twin daughters. The blond was Kristen and the brunette was Elizabeth. Roni walked around the bar and poured herself a shot, while Henry sat down at the bar, "It's your lucky day, kid," said Nick, "Whole bar's half off till midnight."

"Midnight, huh?" asked Henry, "Then what? Place turns into a pumpkin?"

Roni laughed, "More like a juice bar, or… whatever the bitch who bought us out drinks."

"You're selling, huh?"

"Well, neighborhood's changing. And not by choice. By Belfrey."

"By what-frey?"

"Victoria Belfrey?" said Kristen as she walked up to the bar. Henry put his hands up, he wasn't familiar with the name. Kristen continued, "She's buying up everything. Bringing new people in…"

"This used to be used to be a community here," said Roni, "Used to be nice."

"It was a great place to grow up," said Elizabeth, as she walked up, "Now everyone's leaving"

"Can't fight the power, right?" said Roni, she picked up her shot, and laughed lightly, "Might as well take the money." Then she drank it.

Henry groaned, "You don't exactly look like you're having a banner day either," said Nick as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Been interesting, that's for sure," said Henry.

"What gives?"

"Imagine if I walked through that door and told you that I was your nephew," Then Henry looked at Roni, "and that I was your son."

"That would be a kicker," said Roni.

* * *

Henry told Roni and Nick about what was going on, then the door opened and a woman walked in holding Henry's laptop, "Oh, hey, Jacinda," said Roni, "How's it going?"

Henry turned and looked at the newcomer and he stood up. He couldn't take his eyes off of her

"Great," said Jacinda as she walked up to the bar, "Lucy's stealing computers now so… that's new."

"Never a dull moment with that kid," said Nick.

Jacinda cleared her throat and turned and looked at Henry, "Speaking of my little felon… you must be Henry." She handed him the laptop, he took it "I'm so sorry about all this. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I promise you, it won't happen again." Henry didn't say anything he just kept looking at her, "What?"

Henry realized he hadn't said anything, "Oh… Oh, oh no uh, nothing. Nothing. I'm just, uh, relieved. And I was starting to wonder if I really did have a kid. But clearly, I don't, because meeting you I would definitely remember."

"Well, that's a…"

"Yeah."

Roni handed them a couple of glasses, "Looks like you two kids need an ice breaker. On the house."

They each took one and smiled, "Cheers," said Jacinda.

* * *

Meanwhile the woman that Henry saw on the street was making her way through the back alleys of Hyperion Heights. She reached a door and knocked on it. The man opened the door and she said, "I need to see Weaver and Hale." The man let her in.

When she walked in she saw a man with short sandy blond hair holding another man's head in a 55-gallon drum of water, while a woman with long blond hair, in a braid, watched with her arms crossed.

"Weaver… Hale… Someone to see you," said the doorman.

"What?" asked Weaver, the man holding the other man's head in the water.

"There's someone new in town," said the young woman, "Thought you'd want to know."

* * *

Back at Roni's, Henry and Jacinda were talking, "So I take it there's no father in the picture?" asked Henry.

"Well, there was this guy, but it was just a fling," said Jacinda, "Not my proudest moment, but, uh, it gave me Lucy. And I wouldn't change that for the world. As for the rest of my life…"

"Hm. Not too happy with your story? What would you change?"

Jacinda thought for a moment and said, "Well, every day on my way to work, I see this island out in the bay. And I always imagine… What if Lucy and I had a little home there? There's a lighthouse, and gardens, and it just looks like the kind of place where people live quiet, happy lives. I guess it's not much of a story."

"I think it sounds perfect."

Henry and Jacinda just kept sitting there looking at each other Then the door opened, and a woman in a nice business suit walked in, and walked right up to Henry and Jacinda, "The bar's yours at midnight, Victoria. Take a hike till then," said Roni.

"Happy to… as soon as Jacinda tells me what the hell is going on," said Victoria, "Lucy is sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night to meet up with some strange man?"

Henry stepped forward, "I can explain that."

Jacinda stopped him, "It's okay, Henry. This isn't your fault. I'll fix it."

"How?" asked Victoria, "By day-drinking? If I remember, that's how we ended up with Lucy in the first place."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Jacinda. Lucy needs some stability. She needs someone she can count on."

"What are you saying?" asked Jacinda, as she took a step forward.

"As of tomorrow, Lucy moves back in with me, permanently."

Jacinda wanted to say something but she didn't she just walked out, "Well, I'm starting to understand the whole Cinderella thing," said Henry as he sat back down at the bar.

Victoria walked up to the bar and looked at Henry, "I don't know what you're doing here, but you're not helping anyone. Lucy is a lonely little girl, Mr. Mills. Whatever hole you're trying to fill… she's not your answer. So, do her a favor, and go back to your books. Your fairy lands. Whatever nonsense you write. Because in this world, the real world, people get hurt. And if that happens, you'll be sorry you ever stepped foot on this street." Then Victoria left.

* * *

A little while later, Nick was walking up the street, when he saw Henry, "Hey… I thought you were leaving," Nick asked him.

Henry sighed, "Yeah… I was but someone stole my car…"

"Oh man… that's sucks… Did you report it?"

"Yeah… I didn't get a lot of sympathy at first but Officer Rogers said he call around to the impound lots."

Nick nodded, "Rogers… He's a good guy… Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, I'm just looking around,"

"Mind if I join you?" asked Nick, "Roni and the girls can handle the place for a little while."

"Sure," said Henry.

They walked for a little while and Nick told Henry a little about himself. Nick used to be a stockbroker. But, he lost his wife when a drunk driver hit her car. He gave up his job to take care of his girls. Roni let them move in with her and she gave him a job at the bar. Henry felt sorry for Nick, he told him that he lost his wife and daughter in a fire.

They went back to the police station to get an update, but is wasn't good, "Really?" said Henry, "You checked every lot and chop shop and none of them have my car?"

"Yes," said Officer Rogers, "And seeing as I'm the only one here willing to help you, you might want to curb your agitation a bit."

"Sorry."

"Look, I'm on your side. Just give me time."

Just then Victoria walked in, "Officer Rogers, whatever you're working on can wait."

"Ms. Belfrey, what can I do for you?"

"Find my granddaughter."

"Lucy's missing?" asked Henry.

"Mr. Mills, you're still here," said Victoria.

"Believe me, I'm trying not to be. Just need to find my car.

"Hm. Jacinda's also missing. I don't suppose you have any idea where they ran off to, do you?"

"Uh No," said Henry, with hesitation.

Victoria stepped closer to Henry, "Mr. Mills I do know what you think of me, but I do care about my girls."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," said Nick.

Victoria glanced at Nick and then at Henry, "Jacinda tends to make mistakes. But if she wants to build a better life for herself and her daughter, she simply can't do it by running away from her problems. Tell me what you know. You want your car back? Help me find my girls."

Henry didn't want to but Victoria had a point… Jacinda couldn't make a better life for herself or Lucy by just running away so he told Victoria about Jacinda wanting to live on the island in the bay. Victoria sent her daughter/assistant Ivy to go with Officer Rogers to pick up Lucy.

* * *

Henry went with Nick back to the bar. Henry sat at the bar while Nick washed a glass, "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah," said Henry with a sigh, "Did I do the right thing, Nick?"

"That's hard to say… Maybe right now it seems like the wrong thing but who knows. This could be the turning point that sends Jacinda on the path she needs to get her life in order." Henry nodded. Just then the phone rang. Nick answered it, "Roni's? Yeah he's here…" He handed the phone to Henry. "It's the police…"

Henry took the phone, "Hello? Really? Great… Thanks…"

Henry handed the phone back to Nick, "Good news?" he asked.

"Yeah… They found my car… It was abandoned on the side of the road. Nothing taken. No damage. There bringing it back now…" Henry finished his drink and went to pay.

"Nah… forget it… On the house."

"Thanks, Nick," said Henry, as he held his hand out.

"No problem," said Nick, as he shook it. Then, Henry left.

* * *

That night, Officer Rogers returned to the station and the desk sergeant said, "Hey, Eagle Scout. I hear congrats are in order."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rogers.

"You made detective. Looks like somebody has a fairy godmother. Ms. Belfrey must have taken a liking to you. Come on, I'll introduce you to your new partners."

"Partners?" asked Rogers.

"Yeah, your joining a team…"

They walked down the hall. There was a bunch of officers standing at a door and they heard a woman say, "So, Weaver tells the punk "Go ahead. Give me the finger one more time, and you'll be picking it off the floor."

"And did he?" asked one of the officers.

"No," said a male voice, "But I broke his finger anyway."

The officers laughed then the desk sergeant said, "Hey, Detectives… Special delivery for ya. Meet your new partner."

Two people walked out of the office a man with short sandy blond hair, Detective Weaver, and a woman with long blond hair, in a braid, Detective Hale, "A pleasure…" said Weaver, as he shook Rogers' hand, "Detective."

"We are going to do great work together," said Detective Hale, as she shook Rogers' hand.

* * *

It was after midnight and Victoria was at Roni's waiting for her to sign the papers to sell the bar to her. Nick was stand next to his sister. Roni looked at the papers and tapped the pen on the bar. She took a deep breath and said, "Nah. I don't think I'm gonna give you my bar today." Then she looked at the shocked businesswoman.

"What? We had a deal," said Victoria.

"Yeah, well, that was yesterday."

"And what happened today?"

"Your step-daughter She inspired me."

"By running away?"

"By not giving in to you."

"You're so used to pushing people around, I think it's time you felt what it's like when someone pushes back."

"You can't win."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Today I watched you march into my bar acting like you own the place. And you know what? I didn't like it. And I realized if I sign this piece of paper you will own this place. And that I really don't like. This is my bar. It's my home. It's my life. Sure, it's seen better days, but that doesn't mean it won't have better days again. And just because life isn't what you want it to be right now, doesn't mean you should tear it down. I started thinking about all the things I want to do and have that I'm not doing or having. And how everyone in this neighborhood seems to have given up imagining what a better life might look like. But if we can admit to ourselves what we want is out there somewhere then maybe we can fight for it. And if we do that then we're halfway to getting it. That's the thing about the people of this town… Things can seem hopeless. When suddenly, someone gives the rest of us inspiration. Because the first step to a new beginning is imagining that one is even possible." Roni picked the papers up from the bar, And I'll be damned if I stand by and let a bully like you…" She ripped them up, "take that away from us anymore. Now if you'll excuse us…" Roni and Nick walked around the bar.

"You'll regret this, Roni," said Victoria as she left.

"Uh, doubtful," aid Roni as she poured a shot for herself and her brother, "Regret's not really my thing."

Roni and Nick each took a shot clinked glasses and drank. "Nice speech, Sis…" said Nick.

Just then Kristen and Elizabeth came out of the kitchen. They saw their father and aunt happy "What are you two so happy about," asked Elizabeth.

"We are celebrating," said Nick, "Aunt Roni stood up to Victoria… She's not selling!"

"She's not?" asked Kristen.

"Nope," said Roni, "It'll be a cold day in hell before that bitch gets her hands on this bar…"

 **AN: In case you hadn't figured it out Travis is Nick, Ingrid is Kristen, Annabelle is Elizabeth and Elsa is Detective Hale. If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	3. Training Day

Training Day

The next day, Weaver and Hale were standing next to a black car outside the police station as Rogers walked up, "First day as our partner and you're late," said Hale.

"But my shift doesn't start for another hour," said Rogers

"Do you know why you were partnered with us?" asked Weaver.

"Because I work hard and I paid my dues."

"Because we chose you."

"Some of the others said, 'He can't do the job Not with that fake hand of his,'" said Hale, "but we picked you anyway."

"I don't even know either of you. Why would you pick me?" asked Rogers.

"That's the real question, isn't it?" asked Weaver, "Maybe someday, when you learn how to become a real detective, you can answer it for yourself."

Hale tossed Rogers the keys to the car, "Now, get in. We have a big day ahead of us. New guy drives."

They drove to Belfrey Towers and headed to the top floor where Victoria was sitting in her office staring at a bouquet of blue hyacinths. They walked in and Weaver said, "Well, that's quite a look. You want them just to wilt or burst into flames?"

"I called you, Detective, because I have a job for you," said Victoria.

"I need you three to make a little problem go away… A sad little man named Henry Mills. Today, he was seen with Jacinda at that bar again. He's a bad influence on my family. So, dig up something. Unless any of you have a problem with that?"

They got back on the elevator and Rodgers asked, "What the hell was that? Why are we taking orders from Victoria Belfrey? We don't work for her."

"You're right," said Hale, "We don't work for her."

"We work for me," said Weaver.

* * *

They headed to Roni's. Weaver and Hale sat at the bar as Roni and Nick walked over, "Now, why are you in my bar?" asked Roni

"Well, you and Nick are the only one who knows this town as well Hale and I do," said Weaver.

"We hear Henry Mills was in here today," said Hale.

"Bartender's like a therapist," said Roni, "We don't share secrets."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," said Nick. Weaver, Hale, Roni and Nick looked at each other

"Well, that's okay," said Weaver, "I always get my answers." Weaver and Hale both finished their drinks and stood up.

As they walked past Rogers, Hale said, "Pay for the drinks." Then, Weaver and Hale walked out.

Rogers walked up to the bar and to pay for the drinks Roni said, "Hey. Even as a beat cop, I'm sure you've heard to be careful around them, right?"

"I can take care of myself," said Rogers.

"Yeah, but listen," said Nick, "Weaver and Hale bring a lot of new partners in here, and not a lot of them come back. So, ask yourself… How badly do you want this job?"

Rogers walked out of the bar. Weaver and Hale were waiting for him by the care, "There he is, taking his sweet time," said Weaver, "Now, let's find this Henry Mills."

"I'm not doing that," said Rodgers as he unlocked the car.

"Why, what's wrong, Detective?" asked Hale, "Afraid we're going too far?"

"I don't think we're going far enough. We've got a job. Let's do it. I have a way of getting it done now."

"Ooh, does someone have a dark side?" asked Weaver.

"I'm not the man you two think I am," said Rogers as he got behind the wheel. Weaver got in front passenger seat and Hale got in the back seat.

* * *

Rogers took Weaver and Hale to Henry's apartment, "How do you like my search warrant?" he asked after he picked the lock on the door.

"Not a bad start," said Weaver, as he closed the door, "Let's see how you go on."

The three of them started looking around the apartment. Hale thought it was odd that Rogers knew how to reach inside of a light that was hanging over the table to turn it on. After several moments Rogers said, "Nothing. Zero dirt on this guy.

"Use your eyes, not your hands," said Hale. She showed him a Nancy Drew book, "And look at what you missed." Then she pointed to a rag doll sitting on a shelf.

"It's a girl," said Rodgers

"I'd say this man had a daughter, doesn't live here now, probably divorced."

"Either way, it's hardly dirt."

"Don't be so literal," said Weaver, "We're here to find points of vulnerability. And a daughter… That's the grand prize."

"Unless that somehow bothers you," said Hale as she stepped forward, "because, uh seeing as how, uh…" She reached inside the light and switched it off and on, "you've been here before…"

"I need you to be either a, uh, good detective, or extremely loyal to me," said Weaver, "And at this point, I'm pinning all my hopes on 'Loyal,' Now, you can see why I would be concerned if you lie to me. Are you loyal?"

"Try me," said Rogers.

"Oh, I will. I most certainly will."

They continued to search when Hale's phone rang. She answered it, "Hale."

It was Victoria, "He's here. Get him out of my life now."

"Understood," said Hale. She hung up and said, "Come. The lady beckons."

Lucy was having a ballet recital. Victoria made the recital a fundraiser and Ivy set the price out of Jacinda's grasp to pay for a ticket. Henry got a job as a bartender and was able to find a way to get Jacinda a job on the catering staff. Victoria, Weaver, Hale and Rogers watched as Henry served guests. Victoria took a deep breath, then she turned to look at the police officers, "I don't care what you do. Frame him or something," she said.

"If you'll permit me," said Weaver. He took the bracelet off of Victoria's wrist, "It's like a riddle. What fits in your pocket but pays the rent for a decade? Just put him away." Then she walked away.

"So, you're gonna put that in his pocket here?" asked Rogers.

Weaver turned and looked at him, "No, no, not me. You. You told us you're not the man we think you are. So…" He placed the bracelet in Rogers hand, "let's see who you are."

They went inside and watched the recital. Partway through Weaver nodded to Rogers to plat the bracelet on Henry. Rogers walked over to Henry and bumped into him slipping something in his apron pocket. When the recital was over everyone applauded. "Whoo!" Jacinda cheered.

Victoria stepped to the front of the room and said to the audience, "What a delightful performance."

Just then Weaver stepped forward, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. If I can have your attention, please. My name is Detective Weaver. At some point during this event, Ms. Belfrey's bracelet has come up missing. I'd like to ask all paying guests to please remain seated. Event employees, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to consent to a quick, non-invasive search."

"Wait. You're just looking at us?" asked Jacinda as she stepped forward,

"Step back. You have been warned." Weaver and Jacinda got nose to nose

"Hey!" shouted Henry, as he came up to them, "Leave her alone!" He tried to move Weaver back and Weaver elbowed him to the face,

"Do not touch a peace officer," said Weaver. Henry and Weaver looked at each other for a moment then Weaver said, "In fact, turn out your pockets." Henry hesitated then Weaver said, "Are you listening to me? Turn out your pockets."

"Okay!" said Henry he checked his pocket found something "Oh, w.. Well, I have no idea how…" He pulled the item out it was a swan key chain, "This is my key chain." Weaver and Hale both looked at Rogers.

* * *

A short time later, Weaver and Hale caught up with Rogers as he was going to drop the bracelet down a storm drain. Weaver took it from him before he could, "No, no, no. Let's not do that."

"We thought you'd taken this for the money," said Hale, "And yet, here we are."

"He's an innocent man," said Rogers, "One who lost a daughter. I couldn't do it to him. So, am I off the team, or am I out of a job, too?"

"You asked us why we chose you," said Weaver, "'Cause you wanted it so damn much."

"We thought you'd do just about anything to keep it, cross any line," said Hale. "Then we caught a glimpse of something, something in you we thought was extinct… A moral core."

"And that, believe it or not, is exactly what we wanted. Don't worry about this," said Weaver, as he held up the bracelet, "I'll put it back where it belongs." Then, he and Hale walked away.

* * *

Weaver and Hale met with Victoria back at her office, "Impressive," she said, "Not only did you two fail at the special task I gave you, you couldn't even pull off basic police work."

"Ms. Belfrey, you do not employ us," said Hale, "You do not own us, and you most certainly don't control us."

"Up until now, our goals have aligned," said Weaver, "They may not always." Then, the two detectives left.

* * *

Henry and the catering staff were at Roni's after the recital. Jacinda thanked him for getting her the job and apologized for the way she had been acting toward him. Henry asked her to stay but she couldn't because she picked up a late shift. A little while later, Rogers came in and handed Henry a folder, "Hey. What's this?"

"Addresses," said Rogers, "A list of all the cemeteries in Seattle. I couldn't find the names that you were looking for, so I thought that might be a good place for you to start." Rogers had gone to talk to Henry about a character in his book. As Rogers was leaving, Henry told him that he was having trouble finding where some of his family was buried, and he asked Rogers for help.

Henry nodded then he said, "You know, I sure was happy to find this tonight," he reached in his pocket and took his keys out, "Funny thing I took the bus. I could've swore I left it at home. I always liked swans. That's why I named her 'Emma Swan' The woman from the book. She's the mother of the main character, and I guess I wrote the mother I wanted. A hero."

"The illustration. You drew that, right?" asked Rogers.

"Mm-hmm."

"My first year on the job, I was trying to find a missing girl. Searching for her, I went down the wrong alley, and I got shot. Uh, I didn't see who it was. And then this woman came from nowhere. She placed her hand on my wound, and she told me to look her in the eye, said, uh, "If you believe in me, this will work." She kept me alive until the ambulance arrived. The woman from your book. Now, I didn't see her again. But she gave me a second chance, and I vowed to use it to find that poor little missing girl. I became desperate to succeed. So desperate. That I almost lost myself."

"Doesn't seem like you have," said Henry.

"Because of that woman," said Rogers, "From your book. She reminded me that I had to do things the right way, that I had to be a hero, like she was. Looking for that girl, it's been nothing but dead ends. It's like someone doesn't want her found, someone with a lot of pull in this town. And after today, I might have an idea who that is."

Just then Roni and Nick walked up, "Roni's okay," said Henry.

"I have a feeling that all of our problems all have the same name," said Rogers, "And that name is Victoria Belfrey."

"So, what are you thinking, Detective?" asked Nick.

"I'm thinking that she's dirty in a way that we don't understand yet. And now that I'm a detective, I can dig into things I never could before Maybe find out what it is she's up to." He looked at Nick and Roni, "And if, maybe, someone could point me in the direction of people who are being squeezed by her," He looked at Henry, "and if somebody could write about it and release it when it's ready if we do this then maybe someday, I can find that missing girl."

"Huh," said Henry, "Almost sounds like there's enough for a book. Possibly two."

"You in?" asked Rogers to Nick and Roni.

"Oh, yeah," said Roni.

"Me too," said Nick.

"Are you ready?" asked Roni.

"Aye," said Rogers, "Let's get to work."

Then the four of them clinked glasses.

 **AN: If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	4. The Garden of Forking Paths

The Garden of Forking Paths

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

A couple of days later, Henry came up to the front door of Roni's and knocked. Roni opened the blinds and saw Henry standing there. He waved at her and she unlocked the door and let him in. "Come on in. Our one-handed detective is already here," she said.

Henry looked to his right and saw Rogers there with Nick, Kristen and Elizabeth. He pointed at the girls, "What are they doing here?"

"We want to help," said Elizabeth.

"And the more ears around here the better," said Nick.

Then, Roni noticed the box in Henry's hand's. "What's that?"

"Wasn't sure what was appropriate for a gathering like this, so I picked up some doughnuts," said Henry, as he opened the box.

"Right, 'cause the key to bringing down Victoria Belfrey is a bear claw," said Roni, as Henry set the box down on the table.

"Much appreciated, mate," said Rogers.

"And excuse my sister," said Nick, "she's a bit ornery."

"Yeah, well, you're new around here, Henry, so soon, you'll be ornery, too," said Roni, "Just give it time."

"You brought us together because you said you had something," said Rogers.

"Yes," said Roni, "Actually it was Kristen…"

"Last night, I had a customer who works for the building commission," said Kristen, "He got pretty drunk. He started talking about how he was going to make some real money off Belfrey. She needed him to do her a favor. I heard him say that they were meeting this afternoon in Hyperion Plaza, across from Belfrey Towers."

"Bribes, public officials, redeveloping the neighborhood at the expense of the new guy," said Henry, "this is good. This is really good. I-I mean, it's bad. It's bad. It's a good story. It's a bad… thing."

"Well said," said Rogers.

"Thank you."

"I'll go and stake it out. If I can get to the guy, maybe I can get him to give us info on everything Belfrey has her dirty little hands on."

"Like your missing-girl case?" asked Roni.

"Aye, luv," said Rogers.

"A stakeout, huh?" said Henry, "That sounds… pretty cool. Always kind of wondered what one of those was like. Mind if I, uh, tag along with you?"

"Sorry, mate. I think I'll be less conspicuous alone. Why don't you stick to your expertise and try and do a little research? Figure out who our target is."

"So, I'm research guy. Fun."

"Baby steps," said Roni.

"Roni, the girls and I'll keep pouring drinks and make to keep sure our ears open," said Nick.

"Hey, Don't look so glum," said Rogers, as he took a donut out of the box, "You, uh, picked a hell of a bear claw." Then, he left.

* * *

Rogers went to the police station and printed out the information he needed about the guy that Kristen overheard at the bar. Just as he was leaving Weaver and Hale walked in, "Paperwork hardest part of the job," said Weaver.

"Yeah, or the dullest," said Rogers.

"Here's something else that's dull," said Hale, as she handed Rogers an envelope, "Tag this as evidence for me, will you?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I've got something I have to take care of."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"It's a court date A parking ticket I wrote up before my promotion. I'm actually running a bit late."

"Ah. Well, the wheels of justice must keep turning, I suppose."

"Yeah. Look, I won't be long."

"Who am I to stand in their way?"

Then, Rogers left. Weaver and Hale walked to the door and saw Rogers leave. "You know he's lying," said Hale.

"Of course," said Weaver.

Rogers sat on a bench in Hyperion Plaza and watched the man as he waited for Victoria. She came up to him and handed him a small but thick envelope. He took it and slid it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Rogers then called Henry to let them know that the payoff as made. Weaver and Hale watched Rogers, from the nearby monorail station.

* * *

Jacinda walked into Roni's, "Oh. Hey, Jacinda. What can I do for you?" asked Roni.

"I need help," said Jacinda, "The community garden's in trouble."

"If I had a nickel for every customer who came in with that…" said Nick.

"I'm serious. I don't know how it's happening so fast, but Victoria's ripping it up right now, getting it ready for her stupid condos. Lucy loves that garden so much. I can't let this happen."

"I guess we now know what that payout to the building commissioner was for," said Roni, as she looked over at Henry, who was sitting at the end of the bar.

"What payout?" said Jacinda. Then, she saw Henry, "Henry?" she walked over to him.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh helping.

"If she's paying people for permits, I say we beat her at her own game," said Roni. She reached under the bar and pulled out a book.

Jacinda read the cover, "'Hyperion Heights Building Codes.'"

"If you want a liquor license in this neighborhood, you got to know a lot and I know a lot. Section 8, covering neighborhood businesses, 'An injunction can be called on any demolition, so long as the community deems the property essential to the public good.'"

"So, how do we do that?"

"A petition. Get enough people to sign, and Belfrey's done."

"Well, look who's a leader of the people," said Henry.

Roni smiled, "Yes. I'm a regular queen."

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Regina, Ingrid and Annabelle got a handle on their magic and Regina was able to get the locater spell to work on the glass slipper. The slipper took them to a camp. They saw Cinderella talking to another woman. "By now, she's learned there's a resistance," said the woman, "You want a fight? Don't worry. It's coming."

"Maybe we can help," said Henry.

Cinderella turned and looked at them, "Henry."

"You look surprised to see me. Didn't you want me to find you?" Then Henry showed her the glass slipper, "And you said you don't believe in signs." Cinderella gave him a slight smile then Henry said, "Oh. Uh, there's someone I want you to meet. This is my mother."

"Regina," she said with a smile, "It's, uh, nice to finally meet you. It would have happened sooner, but I had a few kinks in my locator spell I needed to work through, so…"

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Cinderella. She looked over and saw Hook, "And, uh, if this is your mother, don't tell me- this is your father?"

"Well, not quite," said Hook. "Captain Hook, at your service," he said as he stepped forward and offered her his hand."

"It's a pleasure." Then, she saw the girls, "and you are?"

"Oh," said Ingrid, "we're Henry's cousins. I'm Ingrid and this is Annabelle."

"Nice to meet you both," said Cinderella. Then she turned to the other woman, "This is Tiana."

"Tiana?!" said Annabelle, "I loved _The Princess and the Frog_! That's one of my favorite movies."

Tiana was a bit confused, "Movie?"

"Annabelle." said Regina, as she tried calm her step great-granddaughter down, "ixnay on the oviemay…"

"Right…" said Annabelle.

"Anyway," said Tiana, as she looked at Regina, "Is it true you have magic? You could help us defeat Lady Tremaine?"

"I know my way around a spell," said Regina.

Tiana sighed, "Then maybe we do have a chance."

"You're really here to help?" asked Cinderella.

"Whatever you need," said Henry. The two looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Jacinda, Kristen and Elizabeth went out on the streets to get signatures for the petition. "Thanks so much for all your support. The gardens and I thank you," said Jacinda, as a couple of people finished signing.

"This is great!" said Kristen, as people continued to come up to them.

"I know," said Elizabeth, "We don't have to even ask! We are going to have enough signatures in no time."

Kristen looked at her watch, "Oh, hey, we've got to get back to the bar." She and Elizabeth handed Jacinda their pages.

"Thanks," said Jacinda, as she took the pages.

"No problem," said Kristen. Then the two sisters walked away.

People kept coming up to Jacinda and she smiled that people cared as much as she did about what was going on with the gardens.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Tiana showed them a map of Tremaine Manor. "This will work. We won't have to breach their perimeter alone. We'll have two sets of resistance guards on either flank to occupy the guards. I'll be heading up one group."

"I'll head up the other," said Cinderella.

"I'll go with you," said Henry to Cinderella.

"I'll join you, if you'll have me," said Hook to Tiana.

"I guess we can use all the help we can muster," said Tiana, "All right, everyone, rest up. We'll head out in the morning."

Everyone walked away. Henry, Ingrid and Annabelle started to walk away when Henry looked back and saw Cinderella. She looked concerned, "Hey," said Henry, "You don't have to worry. Everything's gonna be okay. Me and my family, we take down bad guys all the time."

"I can tell," said Cinderella.

"Is something wrong?" asked Annabelle.

"We have a big day tomorrow. We need to get some rest," then Cinderella walked away.

"Yeah, sure. Have a good night," said Henry.

Ingrid watched as Cinderella walked away. Something didn't seem right to her.

Later, Ingrid walked into Regina's tent. She saw the concerned look on her step great-granddaughter's face, "What's wrong, dear?" asked Regina.

"I think we need to keep our eyes on Cinderella, Aunt Regina," said Ingrid.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Rogers confront building commissioner while he was having lunch. But when the commissioner tried to bribe him with Victoria's money, Rogers arrested him. A little while later, Rogers came back to the police station and saw the commissioner talking to Weaver and Hale. The man shook hands with both detectives then walked away.

As he walked past Rogers, he gave the man a smirk. Rogers walked up to his partners and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, we should ask you the same," said Weaver, "What is this? Extracurricular work, is it?"

"I'm doing my job. That man's a criminal."

"Yeah," said Hale, "And you're a liar. Court date? Parking ticket? You opened up a case unofficially. Why are you so interested in him?"

"What does it matter? He's a bad guy," said Rodgers.

"It matters because he works for Victoria Belfrey, and dealing with her requires a bit of finesse," said Weaver.

"Finesse? So, we're just supposed to let some lowlife walk the streets?"

"Sometimes, yes," said Hale, "Because now, when she makes a call to that lowlife, he makes one to us. Enjoy the rest of your day off."

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Cinderella snuck away to confront her stepmother. During their meeting, Lady Tremaine told her that she was planning to use Henry's heart to revive her dead daughter, Anastasia, and she put a spell on Cinderella, so she would get it for her.

When Cinderella returned she walked up to Henry's sleeping body. She knelt down and reached toward his chest, to try and take his heart. She hesitated. She couldn't do it. Then she had an idea, she walked over to an old man sleeping nearby. She knelt down and said softly, "I'm sorry."

She drew her hand back to take the man's heart, when another hand grabbed her hand to stop her. Cinderella turned to see who stopped her and saw Regina and Ingrid, "You don't want to do that," said Regina.

Cinderella stood up and Ingrid said, "We saw you sneak off and we're pretty sure we know where you went."

"Please. You have to let me do this," said Cinderella.

"Look, whatever Tremaine wants, we can find a way to stop her."

"She wants Henry."

Regina thought for a moment. Cinderella wanted to take the man's heart. Then it popped in her head what Lady Tremaine wanted, "The Heart of the Truest Believer."

"But I couldn't," said Cinderella, "I just couldn't do it. This man… he believes. Tiana said that he'd give up his life for the cause. And if that would save everyone else, then… isn't that okay?"

"You know, it took me a long time to learn… but no. It's not," said Regina. She took Cinderella's hand and took the spell off of Cinderella's hand, "That kind of sacrifice is _never_ okay."

"What is this all about, anyway?" asked Ingrid.

"I'm sorry," said Cinderella, "I can't." Then she walked away.

Regina and Ingrid looked at each other.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Nick was pouring Jacinda a shot. He looked at his friend. She looked very distraught, "You all right?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Not even close." Then, she drank the shot.

Just then Roni walked up, and poured herself a shot, "Let me guess," she walked around the bar and sat down next to Jacinda, "Victoria showed up and made you an offer you couldn't refuse."

"How did you know?"

"I've seen her M. O."

"Yeah, well… so did Lucy. She saw the whole thing."

Roni sighed, "I'm so sorry," then she drank her shot

"She has this idea that I'm some hero that always does the right thing. But I'm not, you know? I'm just human. And I just want my kid back. How can that be wrong?"

"It's not," said Roni, "But this isn't about Lucy. It never has been. It's about you. And you have to ask yourself, Jacinda, what are you honestly willing to give up? 'Cause the Victoria Belfreys of the world they will take everything you have if you let them."

* * *

Jacinda deiced that what Victoria offered her wasn't worth it. They put the word out to get as many people as possible to meet at the garden. Nick called a friend of his to get some plans. And a little while later, a nice crowd was at the garden. Jacinda stepped onto some pallets in front of the group, "Thank you all for coming." Roni whistled to get the crowd's attention, then Jacinda continued, she held up a new petition, "I know some of you have already signed this once today and are probably wondering what this is all about. Well, I need you to sign it again." The crowd grumbled, "I'm sorry. I let you all down." She saw Lucy and Henry walk up, "I let myself down. And I put this defenseless little garden at risk, when I should have protected it. You see, this garden isn't what it was supposed to be. I couldn't see that. But my Lucy did. She never stopped believing in it for a second. We're gonna show Victoria Belfrey that when you truly believe in something you can change things. So, if you're willing to fight with me, sign this. And when you're done, start planting. We're gonna show Victoria Belfrey that we're not just gonna stop her from destroying this garden. We're gonna make some something wonderful here… Together." Then the crowd cheered and applauded. Jacinda jumped off the pallets and hugged Lucy.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

The next morning, Cinderella started packing up supplies on a horse just out of sight in the others in camp. Regina and Ingrid walked up to her, "Going somewhere?" asked Ingrid.

"After what I almost did, I shouldn't be here."

"Well, that's not true," said Regina, "I'm not saying it was the smartest decision, but… hell, I've done a lot worse. You'd be surprised what people can forgive." Ingrid knew that was true. She had heard about all the things Regina had done to her grandparents and even the things that her own father had done when he was a Dark One. Everyone in their family was willing to forgive them for the things they had done.

"Well, it's not safe for anyone to be around me anyway, so… Especially you two and Henry. You should both go back to your home, where he's safe. It was silly of him to have stuck around here."

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?" asked Ingrid.

"My stepsister Anastasia died when she was 14 years old," said Cinderella.

"I'm so sorry," said Regina.

"Me too," said Ingrid.

"Lady Tremaine blamed my father," said Cinderella, "but it was because of me."

"And now Lady Tremaine wants to bring her back?" asked Regina, "Raising the dead."

"She won't stop until she gets it. She doesn't care how many people she hurts along the way."

"Running away isn't the answer," said Ingrid.

"Maybe. Or maybe chasing me will keep her away from other people."

"Ohhh," said Regina, "Now it all makes sense. You stayed in that depressing manor home. You let your stepmother walk all over you and call you 'Cinder… ella.' But, you know, there's a reason for that. You're punishing yourself. Take my advice. If you want to take this woman down, the first thing you got to do is forgive yourself. And I'm not talking about what happened tonight. I'm talking about whatever happened with your stepsister. Whatever you decide to do, you make sure it's your wish not someone else's." Then Regina and Ingrid walked away.

Back at camp, Tiana, Hook, Henry and Annabelle were getting ready, "We should make a move soon," said Tiana.

"Well, my hook is sharpened and at the ready," said Hook, as Regina and Ingrid walked up.

"Where's Cinderella?" asked Henry.

"About that, Henry…" Regina started to say.

Just then Cinderella walked up, "I was, um, just packing up. And, uh it's just 'Ella' now."

"Ella, huh?" asked Henry, "I like it."

"And we can't storm Lady Tremaine's manor. It's a trap."

"How can you be sure?" asked Tiana.

Regina spoke up, "Well, because I used my magic mirror and saw inside. She's waiting for us."

Tiana sighed, "Okay, then. Let's pack up."

Then everyone walked away to prepare for their next move, leaving Henry and Ella alone, "Is everything okay?" asked Henry.

"It'll be good we have some time to talk," said Ella.

 **AN: Whoever makes the pages for Wikipedia has taken to calling the other realm The Magical Forest to distinguish it from The Enchanted Forest. I liked that, so that's why I did that. If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	5. Beauty

**AN: One of my guest reviewers asked why Travis doesn't have powers. He does have powers. He didn't have powers, at first, because Snow and Charming used them to pull the darkness out of Emma and put them into the egg. He got powers when the Darkness was taken out of him and Emma when they ran Hook through with Excalibur. Now on with the show…**

Beauty

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

It was Halloween in Hyperion Heights. Children and adults were dressed up ready to enjoy the various activities around town. There was a blond-haired woman wearing a white rabbit bench, sitting on a bench playing with a Rubik's Cube with missing colors. Weaver and Hale walked up to her and Hale said, "Hey, Tilly."

Tilly lifted the mask up and said, "Ah, Detectives. What brings you two to my humble bench today?"

"Well, the deli mixed up my order again," said Weaver as they sat, "They gave me orange marmalade instead of my Reuben." He took the sandwich out of the bag and handed it to her, "Orange marmalade… your favorite."

"But how do I know it's my favorite?" asked Tilly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Hale, "Take a bite. Then maybe we can talk business."

"This 'business'… It have anything to do with Victoria Belfrey? God, she's a wicked woman. Had an ex-girlfriend who worked for her once. Said Belfrey'd rather scoop out her own eyes than do something nice for another human." Weaver and Hale both nodded. Then, Tilly continued, "She's not like you two. Why do you guys work for her?"

"We don't," said Hale, "And by the way, we're the detectives here. We'll ask the questions."

Lilly laughed. Then Weaver said, "Take off the mask. You look ridiculous."

"But we're all wearing masks!" said Tilly, "It's Halloween."

"Oh, is that why you're playing with that toy? Damn thing's broken. What's the point of an unsolvable puzzle?"

"What's the point of a solvable one? Things are changing here, Detective. I've started noticing things. Bet you two didn't know you're wearing masks, too. But I'm not quite sure I like this one. Think I'd much rather see the man behind it."

"Sandwich time is over," said Hale, as she put the sandwich back in the bag, "We're done." They got up and walked away.

* * *

Later that day, Weaver and Hale were summoned to Victoria Belfrey's office. They walked into her office and she was sitting behind her desk, with a worn backpack laying on the desk next to her, "Ah, Weaver, Hale," she said.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Hale.

"Yes," she said as they sat down, "Can you tell me why I was accosted by one of your street rats today?"

"How do you know it was one of ours?" asked Weaver.

"Because she left me a gift," said Victoria, as she reached into the bag and took out a card. It was one of Weaver's cards, "Has your name all over it." Weaver took the card and the Victora said, "Oh, and…" She reached in the bag and pulled out a prescription bottle, filled with pills, and set it on the desk, "Now, I telephoned her doctor. These pills are the only thing keeping this Tilly… sane. If she doesn't take them, she becomes confused and dangerous, and right now, she's off them. Now, get her to take these pills and let's get her the help she needs before she hurts somebody. She needs to be locked up."

"The three of us have always had a clear understanding," said Weaver, "We help you when it suits us."

"Drugging and locking up one of our best informants does not suit us," said Hale.

"Do you know what suits me, Detective?" asked Victoria, "Having people I can trust. Now, I thought you two were, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not the people I thought you were."

"Maybe we're not," said Weaver.

"Shame. Well, I enjoyed our time together. So much so, that I may visit you both in prison. I imagine a couple of corrupted detective like you two will feel right at home there."

"Careful where you tread, Ms. Belfrey."

Then, both Weaver and Hale stood and started to walk out then Victoria said, "Oh, I've been careful enough to tape where you've tread."

The two detectives stopped and looked at her, "That was not our arrangement," said Hale.

"But it is now. So, what's it to be? Your freedom? Or the girl?"

* * *

Weaver and Hale met up with Rogers in the park and they let him in on what happened with Victoria, "So, she's really got it in for the girl, huh?" asked Rogers.

"No, that's not it," said Weaver, "I seen something in Belfrey's eyes today I've never seen before… fear. This is about something much bigger."

"You think your informant has the answers."

"Tilly?" asked Hale, "She has the best eyes and ears in Hyperion Heights. She told us she's been noticing things lately."

"Things that Belfrey doesn't want to get out," said Rogers.

"Well, you need to find out what that is," said Weaver.

"So, you can use it as leverage against her."

"Well, that's how this game works, Detective," said Hale.

"Is that all this girl is to you two and Belfrey A pawn?" asked Rogers, "Then why don't we split up since one of us actually wants to help her?"

"Oh, and I suppose you think that's you," said Weaver. "What? The Champion of Lost Girls?"

Rogers didn't say anything he just looked at his partners and Hale said, "Yeah, we've seen your cold case. The one with the missing girl. Just a little tip do not bring your baggage to our work."

"Tilly is our informant, and we will deal with her our way."

"I thought you two actually cared about that girl," said Rogers.

"Oh, but that's your mistake, Detective," said Hale, "We don't care about anyone." Then, Weaver and Hale walked away.

* * *

Weaver and Hale found Tilly sitting on the Troll statue, still holding the Rubik's Cube, "Still playing with that puzzle, I see," said Weaver as they walked up.

Tilly held up one finger and continued to work on the Cube, "Solved it!" she tossed the Cube toward the two detectives. Hale caught it and Tilly laughed.

They looked at it and they saw that even though most of the stickers were missing, the few that were left were on the same side and different colors, "You seemed to be confused about how this works," said Hale.

"No, I'm not confused," said Tilly with a smile, "I finally understand." She leaned forward, "I just had to see the whole picture, the whole story. See, we all have stories. I have a story. This troll has a story. Ms. Hale has as a story. Even you, Mr. Weaver, have a story. And it's a thing of beauty."

"Well, it's Detective Hale and Detective Weaver," said Weaver, "and the only story we're interested in now is why you assaulted Victoria Belfrey. Did you see something?"

"See something? Well, I see everything. Now, I'm 10 feet tall!" she stood up and laughed.

Hale rolled her eyes, "Enough with the riddles. Why did you stop taking your pills?"

"Those pills no," said Tilly, "Victoria wants to make me small again, or she wants to make me forget, make me blind. And I don't want to be blind, not when I can finally see. Not when I'm so close, so close, to remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"How to make you two see again, too."

"See what?" asked Weaver. Tilly moved closer to the two detectives, "Tilly, what do you know about Victoria Belfrey? If you tell us, we can help."

Tilly took the Cube from Hale's hands, "The answer is right here. We're all pieces of the same puzzle. But without each other, it's impossible to see the big picture. That's why Belfrey scattered us. She made us all wear masks, so we can't recognize each other. But soon, the masks will come off, and soon, you two will see who you really are… the good man and woman behind the cops. Or, wait… is it behind the beast and the ice queen?"

"Come down," said Weaver as he helped Tilly down, "Look, you know something, something that's making Victoria Belfrey quite nervous. You have to tell us what that is."

"I could tell you. But if you believe me, I'd rather show you.

* * *

Weaver and Hale agreed. They got in their car. Weaver drove Hale sat in back and Tilly in the passenger seat, "The answers we seek are at the train tracks," said Tilly.

"You must be starving," said Hale as she handed Tilly a sandwich, "Eat."

Tilly took the sandwich, opened it up and took a bite, "Mm. Guess I'm an orange marmalade girl after all. Wait, this this tastes strange." She opened the sandwich and saw crushed up pills inside." Till gasped, "My pills," she said sadly, "You two never believed me, did you?"

"We need you to think clearly," said Hale, "and you can't do that without your pills."

"You mean her pills. Neither of you are listening to me! No one ever listens! Those pills don't make me clear. They make me foggy. They make the world go away, and that's what she wants! All people ever do is take things away from me. I just never thought it would be you." She looked at Weaver.

"Look. we're not who you think we are," said Hale.

"No, that's not true," said Tilly.

"It is."

"You're a good woman," Tilly looked at Weaver, "and a good man with pure hearts, and as soon as you remember that, you'll realize neither of you are alone at all. That you both have someone who loves you, who's waiting for you."

"I wish you were right, Tilly," said Hale, "I wish I was a good woman, but I'm not."

"And I wish I was that good man," said Weaver.

"It's only because you both don't remember. But you still can. There's still time before the pills make me small again, but we have to go. Go now." She reached over and took ahold of the gear shifter and shoved it into Neutral." The car skidded to a stop and Tilly rolled out of the car and ran away.

Weaver and Hale got out of the car and started to follow Tilly. They caught up to her and she took them to her spot near the train tracks. "Tilly," said Weaver, "Enough with the games. What do you need to show us?"

"I just need to find it. But I remember what it is now," said Tilly.

"Look, you help us, and we'll help you," said Hale.

"I am helping you!" snapped Tilly as she kept walking, "Now, quickly. We haven't got much time. I can feel the fog coming." She walked up to a shipping container and opened it. They walked inside, and they could see a collection of all kinds of things.

"Tilly," said Weaver.

Tilly looked at the detectives, "Tilly? Who's Tilly? Sorry. I'm afraid I'm not myself. But you're so close to being yourselves."

"Okay," said Hale, "Who the hell are we?"

"That's the greatest puzzle, isn't it?" Tilly picked up a chipped teacup and inside the teacup she took out a snowflake necklace, "And these are the missing pieces. Look at them. Don't you remember? You two gave them to me. You said it would help you get back to them. Remind you of how to get back to them."

Weaver pointed at the cup, "This? It's just a cup."

"And that is just a necklace," said Hale.

Tilly looked disappointed, "You said it would work. No, I-I remember now. We… We knew each other before… Before in that other place. Yes, that's it! Though you had different names then. What was it? Sheepshanks and Idina Frost? Spindleshanks and Georgina Snow?"

While Tilly was thinking Weaver pulled out a set of handcuffs, "Oh, you've gone mad…" he said, as he and Hale stepped closer

"We're all mad here!" said Tilly, she reached forward and pulled Weaver's gun from his holster, and pointed it at the two detectives.

"Tilly… put the gun down," said Hale.

Tilly continued to point the gun at them, "Now!" shouted Weaver.

"No," said Tilly, "Sorry. I don't have a choice. The teacup and necklace didn't work."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hale.

"Because you told me to. Rumplestiltskin and Elsa Winter." Then, Tilly shot both Weaver and Hale. Tilly couldn't believe she shot them. The teacup fell from her hands and broke on the floor.

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Many Years Ago_

Travis and Elsa were at the Any Given Sundae cleaning up and getting ready to head home for the night. It was a few days after they had left the twins with Regina, Wish Realm Hook and Henry. They heard the bell on the door ding as someone walked in. "I'm sorry," said Travis, "We're closed…"

"Really?" said Rumplestiltskin, as he walked in the shop, "a closed sign never seemed to stop you from walking in my shop."

"Rumplestiltskin?" said Travis, "It's been a long time."

"Yes… Yes it has…"

"How are Belle and Gideon?" asked Elsa.

"Gideon is just fine… I lost Belle a few days ago…"

"I'm so sorry," said Elsa, "What happened?"

"It was just old age…"

"Old age?" said Travis. "The last time we saw you guys was about 8 years ago…"

"Yeah, Belle said you were trying to find a way to free you from the dagger," said Elsa.

"We did," said Rumple, "We went to the Edge of Realms. Time moves differently there. We lived a good 70 years together."

"I'm sorry for your lost," said Elsa.

"Me too," said Travis, "Belle was a good woman."

"Yes… Yes she was," said Rumple, "That's why I'm here. She found a prophecy that said when she passed the way would be revealed on how I can free myself from the Dagger."

"How?"

"I'm to pass the dagger to the person destined to hold the power of the Dark One, The Guardian. When I pass the dagger on to this Guardian, whoever it may be, the Darkness will finally rest. And I will be reunited with Belle."

"It's not one of us?" asked Travis, "I mean, I've already been a Dark One and I don't plan on becoming one again."

"No…" said Rumple, "No… The Guardian is in another realm. And, I need your help to find this Guardian."

"Why us?"

"Because for the Darkness to truly be at rest, we need to take the Darkness out of you, too."

Travis was confused, "What?"

Rumple smiled, "Did you really think that when you and Ms. Swan ran her pirate through with Excalibur that all of the Darkness was taken out of you?"

"Yes."

"Far from it… You see, between you and Ms. Swan, you had the lion's share of the Darkness. The Darkness was removed from her, but some is still in you. So, if you want the Darkness completely out of you, you need to come with me…"

Travis and Elsa looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Rumple, Travis and Elsa stepped out of a portal and a blond woman who was chasing a white rabbit bumped into them, " , wonderful! I lost him because of you, and there's no time to chase him down the hell do you think you are?"

"Who we are doesn't matter," said Rumple.

Just then a motorcycle when flying by, Travis thought to himself, _"That looks like Henry."_

"The strangers here for the Ball just keep getting stranger and stranger," said the woman, "Are you here for the Ball? The prince is looking for a bride if the shoe fits. Any of you looking for a prince?" she said with a wink.

"No, dearie," said Rumple, "We're looking for someone much more important."

"Ooh. I like a good puzzle. My name is Alice."

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Hale was glad she wore body armor under her clothes. But, Weaver didn't, so blood started pouring out of his wounds. Hale quickly called in an officer down and did her best to stop the bleeding while Tilly stood there still in shock.

They were taken to the hospital while Hale called Rogers and told him what happened. After Weaver was out of surgery, Rogers and Hale were in the recovery room with him waiting for him to wake up. When he did wake up he said his partners standing there, "Well, I'm glad to see you're awake," said Rogers.

Weaver coughed and saw something in Rogers' hand, "What's that?"

"This is a lucky bullet for a lucky bastard," said Rogers, as he handed the small clump of medal to him, "Tore right through you. You should be dead by all accounts. You must be bloody immortal."

"Immortal?"

"That was a joke, mate."

"Where's Tilly?"

"She's out in the waiting room," said Hale, "She's taken her pills. She's quiet as a dormouse now."

"Good," said Weaver. He looked at Rogers, "I want you to file the report. It was a masked robber. Came out of nowhere. Fled on foot."

"A masked robber?" asked Rodgers.

"Go tell Tilly that her she's free to go," said Hale.

"Well, perhaps you two do care about her."

"Did I ask your opinion, Rogers?" said Hale. Then, Rodgers left.

* * *

A little while later, Victoria walked into Rogers' recovery room, "I hear you two had the troubled girl in your custody and you let her go."

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that Tilly is back on her pills," said Hale, "She didn't seem such a public menace anymore, so, yeah, we let her go."

"You both seem to be forgetting about those tapes."

"Oh, no, we remember," said Weaver, "Quite clearly. But… it appears that we've found something much bigger than what's on those tapes… Dearie."

"And what might that be?"

"Trust me something you don't want anyone to find out," said Hale, "And if I were you, I would choose my next step wisely, Victoria."

"Because, try as you may, there's nothing you can do to hurt us anymore," said Weaver.

Victoria just turned and left.

 **AN: If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	6. Wake Up Call

**AN: This chapter combines "Greenbacks" and "Wake Up Call". Now on with the show…**

Wake Up Call

 _Hyperion Heights_

A couple of days later, Rogers brought a box into Roni's and set it down on a table in front of Henry, Kristen and Elizabeth as they sat at a table. Rogers opened the box and they looked inside and saw a few files, "Well, I'm no cop," said Elizabeth, "but for a case about a missing girl, that doesn't seem like a whole a lot of evidence."

"Which makes Eloise Gardener's disappearance all the more difficult to solve," said Rogers, "The case went cold about 10 years ago this month. It's become a kind of side project of mine."

"Why is it so important to you?" asked Henry.

"We all got things that gnaw at us," said Nick as he and Roni came out of the kitchen, "The keg room has a strong lock."

"Plus, my baseball bat and friendly demeanor will keep away any prying eyes you're worried about," added Roni.

"Thanks," said Rogers, "I better head back to the station." He reached in the box and took out a small black diary.

"What is that?" asked Kristen.

"Oh, this was hers. It contains sketches, some angsty teenage poetry. I like to thumb through it when things get quiet at the precinct."

"You know, I'm all about commitment," said Roni, "but, uh, I think maybe you should pick up a hobby or two."

"I'll take that into consideration," said Rogers, "Thanks again." Then he left.

"All right, I'll go ahead and put this back there now," said Henry as he stood up.

"In a minute," said Roni, "First, tell me why you were in here with Ivy the other night."

"I had a drink with her. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" asked Nick, "Well, she is Victoria Belfrey's daughter."

"Well, I don't know. I-I think that Ivy may surprise you," said Henry, "You know, she got a taste of standing up to her mother. She might be willing to help us."

"Henry, I've seen this story before," said Roni, "Believe me It doesn't end with you happy."

* * *

A while later, Roni and Kristen were behind the bar doing inventory when Henry came in, "So, I think I got a lead on where we can dig up some dirt on Belfrey," he said as he sat down , "It came from Ivy. She said that Victoria has been spending a lot of time in some secret room on the top floor of her building."

"I can't tell what's worse the fact that you believe her or that… you're falling for her," said Kristen.

"Especially when there's a much better single-mother option staring you in the face," said Roni.

Henry groaned, "So, this is about Jacinda."

"No. This is about you. Henry, you're genuine. Ivy… isn't."

"I appreciate the Mama Bear routine, okay? But the reality is, you aren't mine."

"Yeah, well, if your mother were standing here, she'd tell you three things… Get back to writing, take Jacinda on a date, and tip me well for giving you the advice you so desperately need to hear." Henry sighed and stood up, "Where you going?" asked Roni.

"Uh, to the bathroom… unless you feel compelled to hold my hand in there, too." Then Henry walked away.

Just then Henry's cellphone on the bar started to ring and buzz. Roni and Kristen looked down on the bar and saw on the screen a text from Ivy. It read "Belfrey lobby, now."

Roni looked at the phone then picked it up, "Aunt Roni?" asked Kristen, "what are you doing?"

"We need to know where Ivy stands," said Roni. She quickly typed, "I'm on my way." Then she sent the message, deleted both text messages, wiped off the phone and set it back on the bar. "I won't be gone long… Don't say a word to anyone…"

"On one condition… I'm going too…" said Kristen.

Roni knew she it would be pointless to argue, "Fine… Come on…"

* * *

Roni and Kristen walked off the elevator and saw Ivy putting on lipstick, while looking into a compact mirror, "You can put away the war paint," said Roni, "Henry's not coming. I decided to save him the trouble and stop this little game of yours before it starts."

"And what game is that exactly?" asked Ivy.

"Well, I don't know, Ivy," said Kristen, "But if I had to guess, you're either trying to piss your mother off, or you just want to take one more thing away from your sister, Jacinda."

"Stepsister. And from what Henry told me, there is nothing to take. Why are you both so interested, anyway? Either of you barely know him," Ivy started to walk away.

Roni and Kristen stepped in front of her, "We know him enough to know he's a good kid," said Roni.

"And we won't let you mess up his life," said Kristen.

"You two might not believe this, but I have risked a lot offering my help," said Ivy, "If my mother finds out about this, I'll be cleaning her toilets. Like, for real. And I wouldn't risk that just to stick it to Jacinda."

"Well, if you're so eager to destroy your mother, prove it," said Roni.

"Fine. I will," Ivy took out a keycard, "Follow me."

Ivy took them to the elevator and they went up to the top floor. The doors opened, and they stepped out. They looked around and saw all kinds of machinery used to control the building's heating and cooling. They turned a corner and saw a tea set sitting on a silver tray with two cups. "Huh," said Ivy, "She made me truck all over town for those disgusting herbs." Roni and Kristen knelt down to look at the tray, "They smelled like old feet," added Ivy.

"This wasn't just a tea party for one," said Roni.

"Who was she with?" asked Kristen.

"I have no idea," said Ivy, "Whenever Mother comes up here, she's always alone."

"This is a strange place for tea," said Roni as she and Kristen stood up, "not exactly damning." She and Kristen continued to look around.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've wasted my time, too," said Ivy.

Then Roni saw something sticking out of one of the panels, "Maybe not such a waste after all." She walked over to the panel and opened it. Then was nothing inside but a picture. Roni picked it up and she was shocked. Kristen looked at the picture it was of her Aunt Roni and a young boy.

* * *

Later that night, Roni and Kristen were sitting at the bar when Henry walked in, "Hey," he said, "You guys wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we have something to show you," said Roni, "but first, um… listen, I answered a text on your phone from Ivy and Kristen and I met her at Belfrey Tower.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, What? You…" asked Henry.

"I know. It was wrong," said Roni.

"We just wanted to know if we could trust her," said Kristen.

"Well, so, can we?" asked Henry.

"Maybe," said Roni, "But that's not important, because while we were in there… We found this." Roni then showed Henry the picture, "I have no idea where that is. And I have never owned clothes like those in my life. Plus, I have no idea who that kid is.

"I do," said Henry, "That's me." He sat down, "This is supposed to be a scene from my book with us photoshopped in as the characters. This me as the kid who believes in Fairy Tales, and you as my mom. The Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" asked Roni, clearly pissed off, "Right. So, Victoria's screwing with us." Roni walked behind the bar and grabbed her baseball bat.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Henry and Kristen as they stopped Roni.

"Hey, hey, slow down there, Babe Ruth," said Henry.

"Henry's right," said Kristen, "We don't know that Victoria made the photo."

"Can we at least look into it before it's clobberin' time?"

Roni put the bat away as Jacinda walked in, "Roni," she said as she walked up to the bar, "I am so glad you're still here."

"Hey, uh, what's up?"

"It's, um it's been a big night. Sabine and I, uh, we sort of bought a food truck."

"Well, that's great."

"It needs a lot of work, and I sold my tools. Do you have any?"

"Well, lucky for you, this place is falling apart, so…" Roni reached under the bar and took out a tool box, "I've got all the tools you'll need." She handed it to her.

"You are a lifesaver," said Jacinda as she took it and turned to leave.

"Well, hey," said Henry as he stepped over, "Um, If you need some help, I'm pretty good around engines, you know, for a writer."

"No, I'm fine," said Jacinda. Then she left.

Henry looked at Roni and Kristen, "What was that?"

"Hey, if I were the Evil Queen, I could look into my magic mirror and tell ya," said Roni. Then she handed him a beer, "But this is all the magic I got." Then they clinked bottles.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Ingrid and Regina were walking through the camp talking. Annabelle and Hook were getting ready to go out on naval patrol. Henry and Ella were off on the edge of camp working on his motorcycle.

"So, how are you adjusting to life here?" asked Regina.

"I'm not going to lie, I miss not being able to check my Twitter every 5 minutes," said Ingrid. Regina laughed a little, then Ingrid continued, "But, I must say that I do like it here. Other when we are fighting, it's very peaceful here… Why didn't everyone move back to the Enchanted Forest after the Black Fairy was defeated?"

"Well, after over 30 years of living in Storybrooke, the idea of giving up all those modern conveniences didn't appeal to most people."

Ingrid laughed a little. They heard a commotion coming from where Henry and Ella were working, "What's that?"

"I don't know," said Regina. They rushed over and saw Henry and Ella fight off some robbers. Regina formed a fireball in her hand and Ingrid formed a ball of blue magic in her hand, "Get away from my son," said Regina.

Henry had a man pinned down and he looked up at her, "It's okay, Mom. I got this."

Henry punched the guy and grabbed his sword and helped Ella. Ella saw a man coming toward them and she threw the wrench in her hand at the man and it hit him in the head. Then two of robbers took off. Regina and Ingrid both dissipated the balls in their hands. Henry looked at Ella, "Well, I guess you do know how to use a wrench." They both laughed.

Ella saw the robber she hit with the wrench get to his feet and take off and she ran after him. Regina and Ingrid walked up to Henry and Ingrid asked, "Henry, you okay?

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," said Henry, "Nothing we can't handle." He walked over to a metal lunch box laying on the ground and picked it up. "Thanks to this."

It was a Tron Legacy lunch box, Regina took it and said, "You still have it," she lightly laughed, "You know, I bought this for you when you were 10. And now here you are with a sword and motorcycle and… a girl."

"Yeah, still figuring the girl part out," said Henry as he looked where Ella ran off to. Then he looked back at his cousin and his mom, "The Resistance always come first, right?" he took the lunchbox and walked back over to the bike, "As soon as we fix up the bike, we're off on another recon mission."

"Oh, that sounds dangerous," said Regina.

"Hey, you should come with us. We could use you."

"I can't," said Regina, "I-I'm busy."

"With what?" asked Henry, "Don't tell me you're going on naval patrol with Hook."

Regina laughingly said, "Not if I can help it. But you don't need your mother around you all the time. Not anymore. And obviously, you can take care of yourself. So…" Henry sighed. Then Regina put her hands to her son's face, "Be safe."

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Roni and Kristen were doing some cleaning at the bar when Henry came in, "Okay, so I figured out the mystery," he said as he sat his phone on the bar, "Look, Ivy's timeline from Halloween. She posted a bunch of pictures of us getting drinks together. Oh, this looks bad."

Kristen picked up the phone and started scrolling through the picture, "'#Drunkoween'? '#DrinkingBuddy.' Yeah, this looks bad."

"Well, that's why I'm not on social media," said Roni.

"Yeah, but Jacinda is," said Henry, "And now I'm worried - that whatever we had, I screwed it all up."

Just then Lucy came rushing in, "I want to see the picture!"

"How do you know about the picture, Lucy?" asked Henry.

"Ivy told me all about it."

"She did? She… Oh, boy."

Roni knew exactly what Lucy was talking about. She picked up a pad where she was keeping the picture, "This photo."

"I know she's on your side now," said Lucy, "and I know what you found in Grandma's weird attic, so come on! Show me!" Roni showed Lucy the picture and she gasped, "Wait a minute. I remember reading this scene. Um, so, Henry is Henry, obviously, and Roni, you're…" she gasped again, "You're Regina! I mean, of course you are! Oh, my gosh. You're his mom. Regina Mills adopted Henry Mills in the real world in Boston! And it was the best thing that ever happened to her, to you!

"Lucy, no," said Roni, as she took the picture back, "Give it up. The picture's obviously fake.

"No, it's not!" Lucy looked at Henry, "Henry, you had something magical. You had a book that had real stories in it, and you never gave up. And I won't give up, either." She looked at Roni, "You are going to break this curse because you truly are Regina. And all I have to do is make you remember." Lucy snapped her fingers, "And I know exactly how to do it." Then she turned and left with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Regina and Ingrid went for a walk in the forest and they came across the ruins of an old tower. They saw a woman in a hood, digging in the ruins. They hid behind a tree to watch the person. The woman picked up a small chest and opened it, then a vine started to come out of it. The vine startled her, and she dropped it on the ground at her feet. The vine wrapped itself around the woman and a flower came out of the chest. It had a mouth like a Venus Fly Trap and it hiss and roared at the woman. It was close to eating the woman when Ingrid formed a ball of blue magic in her hand and Regina formed a fireball in her hand, "Watch out!" said Regina. Ingrid threw her ball and the plant turned to ice then Regina threw her fireball and the ice plant instantly melted.

Regina and Ingrid rushed up woman, "You have to be careful around strange magic," said Regina as they helped the woman up, "You all right? "

The woman pulled back her hood, "Drizella," said Ingrid, "We should have let that thing eat you."

"You tried to kill my son," said Regina.

"On my mother's orders," said Drizella, "She doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well, is that why you're here?"

"No. I am through with doing things for that woman," said Drizella as she started picking up objects, "I am here to find magic to help me get free of her."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Ingrid, "I thought you were marrying some prince."

"Do you honestly think that was my choice?"

Drizella tossed the object she was looking at aside, "Oh, I see," said Regina.

"The funny thing is, I was born with magic," said Drizella, "Only Mother never let me cultivate it. She knew I would only use it to escape from her. So, if I can't learn to use my own magic, I will steal someone else's."

"Drizella, I know what it's like to live with such a controlling mother. Perhaps I can help."

"Really?"

"But you're not going to steal it. You're going to use the gift you were born with."

* * *

A while later, Regina and Ingrid were standing behind Drizella as she tried to use her magic to lift a nearby rock. She was struggling to control it, "You can do this, Drizella," said Regina.

She got the stone to raise a little bit, but then she let the stone drop, "I can't," said Drizella. She started to walk away, "I'm sorry I'm wasting your time, I'm sure you both have better things to do."

"You're not wasting our time," said Ingrid. She looked up at the tower. She remembered when Regina was helping her and Annabelle with their magic. She looked at Regina and Regina nodded. Then, Ingrid said, "You just need the right motivation…" She sent a blast of magic near the top of the tower and a chunk of the tower started to fall toward Regina and Ingrid. They both took a deep breath and hope that Drizella would be able to use her magic to save them.

"Regina! Ingrid! No!" said Drizella. Then and the last moment Drizella used her magic to obliterate the section of tower just before it crushed Regina and Ingrid.

The three of them smiled and laughed a little, "I-I didn't think I could do it," said Drizella, "I didn't… I didn't know it was possible."

"If you believe in yourself, it is," said Ingrid

"You know, you are a lot like I was when I was your age," said Regina, "Except I didn't have the right guide, so all my power came from anger and hate. I sought revenge, and I did terrible things to get it. I cast a dark curse."

"Did it give you what you wanted?" asked Drizella.

"For a while, turns out I wanted the wrong things. The only thing that truly made me happy was my son, Henry."

"I wish I had a mother like you."

"Don't we all?" said a male voice. They looked and saw Rumplestiltskin with Travis and Elsa.

"Rumple?" asked Regina.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Ingrid.

* * *

A little while later, Regina, Ingrid, Rumple, Travis and Elsa were sitting on a log while Rumple told the others why they were there, "All those years," said Regina, "a blink of an eye for us, and you, you lived a lifetime with Belle." She sighed, "It's difficult to comprehend.

"You know, we had a good life," said Rumple, "And it made me a new man."

"That's why the three of us are here in this realm," said Travis, "He's finally ready to pass on the power of the Dark One the right way."

"Well, it seems you did change," said Ingrid, remembering the stories she's heard over the years about the Dark One.

"Well, change is inevitable," said Rumple, "Slow and painful at times, but inevitable."

Regina sighed, "Tell me about it. My son no longer needs me."

"But do you think this girl might?" asked Travis.

"Oh, well, Drizella has so much raw talent. She just needs a strong guide, someone to put her on the right path and teach her how to stand up to her mother.

"I've heard dark tales about this Lady Tremaine," said Rumple.

"She has no idea Drizella's here," said Ingrid.

"Come on…" Rumple turned to Regina, "Regina, you lived with a mother just like her. Do you really think you would have gotten away with all of this without Cora knowing?"

"Well…" said Regina. She thought for a second then said, "No."

"No. Take a piece of advice from your former teacher and ask yourself this 'Why would Tremaine want her daughter to learn magic?'"

Rumple, Travis and Elsa headed back to their camp and Regina and Ingrid showed Drizella a mirror that Regina enchanted to show them what Lady Tremaine was doing at that moment. She was standing over an open coffin. There was a person inside covered with a black shroud "That's my sister," said Drizella, "Anastasia. Mother's favorite." Lady Tremaine used a magic wand to enchant her hand then she reached into Anastasia's chest, "What is she doing to her?" Then, they saw Lady Tremaine holding Anastasia's heart.

"Practicing," said Regina.

"For what?" asked Drizella.

"For waking her up," said Ingrid, "She almost had Henry's heart ripped out before because the only way to wake Anastasia is by taking her heart and replacing it with one full of…"

"Belief," finished Drizella, "My heart.

"I'm so sorry," said Regina.

"I always knew that she loved her more," Drizella's voice started to break, "I guess I just didn't realize how much until now." She took a deep breath and said, "Oh, God. I'll never get away from her, will I? No matter what I do, she always finds a way to hurt me. Oh, God! I'll never be free!"

"Hey, hey," said Ingrid, as she tried to calm Drizella down, "We can help, I promise.

"I-I can protect your heart," said Regina.

"There's only one way to protect me," said Drizella, "Please, please help me kill her."

Regina and Ingrid were both shocked, "Drizella, no," said Regina, "I cannot let you go down that dark path."

"What about you, Ingrid?"

"No," said Ingrid, "Taking a life is never the right answer."

"I thought you both cared about me," said Drizella.

"That's why we're saying no," said Regina.

Drizella scoffed and stood, "You know what? That's exactly what my mother used to tell me. And if you're not going to help me, I know a prince who will." Then she left.

"We can't let her do this, Aunt Regina," said Ingrid.

"Don't worry,"

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Kristen was waiting on some tables when she saw Weaver and Hale come in the bar. They sat down, and Roni poured them a drink. They talked for a moment and they gave her an envelope, drank their drinks and left.

Later that night, Roni was sitting at the bar looking at the envelope when Kristen walked up. "What's that?" she asked.

Roni sighed, "Well, after Henry and I went to lunch. He went to spend some time with Jacinda, with some encouragement from me, while I went to Jacinda's apartment to talk to Lucy. She and I went to see Weaver and Hale to prove to Lucy that no woman by the name of Regina Mills adopted a baby in Boston… The only problem is there was a woman by the name of Regina Mills who adopted a baby is Boston."

"What?" asked Kristen

"Yeah… That's what I said," Roni then opened the envelope and took out the papers. She went to the last page and saw the signature of Regina Mills. Roni took a completed order ticket off the pile, she picked up a pen and signed Regina Mills on the back. Roni and Kristen looked at the two signatures and were shocked when they saw that they matched.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Lady Tremaine was standing over Anastasia's coffin looking at her daughter, when Drizella and the prince walked in, "It's like a painting," said Drizella, as Lady Tremaine looked at them, "A mother mourns the loss of her only loved child."

"What are you doing here, Drizella?" asked Lady Tremaine.

"I told Prince Gregor everything, like how you want to rip my heart out."

"I won't let you harm my bride," said Prince Gregor. He moved toward Lady Tremaine but before he could pull out his sword he stopped and glowed with orangish-red magic

"That's enough," said Regina's voice. Drizella turned and saw Regina and Ingrid. They walked up to the young woman and Regina said, "You don't want to do this, Drizella."

"No, you don't want to do this," said Drizella, "You refuse to understand that we have a different story. The pain like mine can't be washed away." Drizella stepped up to Anastasia's coffin. Regina and Ingrid followed her and Drizella said to her mother, "You know, I've been trying my whole life to win your approval. But now I realize I'm never going to get it because I'm not her."

"You're most certainly not," said Lady Tremaine.

"Drizella, come with us," said Ingrid. Drizella turned and looked at Regina and Ingrid. Then, Ingrid continued, "If you kill your mother, you'll regret it."

"You know what?" said Drizella, "You're right. But I didn't bring Gregor here to kill my mother. I brought him here to kill something else."

Regina and Ingrid got a little nervous, "What are you talking about?" asked Regina.

"I can't let my mother have what she wants," Drizella waved her hand and a vine started to grow out of a potted orchid sitting on a table. The end of the vine plunged into Gregor's chest and stabbed him through the heart. The prince fell down on the floor dead and the vine retreated into the orchid.

"Drizella," said Ingrid. Drizella had a small look of shock on her face but the shock was quickly replaced with pleasure, "What have you done?" asked Ingrid."

"What all of you were most afraid of," said Drizella, she turned and looked at her mother, "I turned my heart black. And now it's of no use to you, Mother. You failed.

"What do you want from me?" asked Lady Tremaine, "Congratulations?"

"No. I want you to suffer. Regina and Ingrid taught me things you never would, and I don't just mean magic tricks. Regina taught me how to seek revenge. A little thing called the Dark Curse.

"Drizella, that was a warning," said Regina, "A curse is never worth the cost."

Drizella turned and looked at Regina, "It is to me." She looked back at her mother, "Death is too merciful for you, Mother. I'm going to take you to another realm where I can plant a seed of pain in your life. It'll start small, and it will grow until everything you see, you breathe, you feel is pain."

"No," said Ingrid, "Listen to me. Aunt Regina and I wanted to help you. But if you go through with this, we will do whatever it takes to stop you. Heroes can always break curses."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better find a way to make mine unbreakable," said Drizella, "Thank you for your final lesson." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of light purple smoke.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Roni took out her cellphone and got ready to call Henry but didn't get an answer. So, she set it down on the bar. Just then, Ivy walked in, "Oh, my! There's no one here. Guess I must have missed your little Avengers assembly," said Ivy. Roni stuffed the papers and the picture back in the envelope, "Shame, since I may have found more dirt," she said as she walked around the bar, "I'm gonna pour us something from the top shelf and then I'll talk."

Roni laughed a little, "This better be good."

Ivy brought over three glasses she set two on the bar and kept one for herself. Kristen and Roni picked up their glasses, "So, what did you find?" asked Ingrid, then she and Roni took a drink.

"Actually, this is all about what you found, Roni," said Ivy

"What are you talking about?" asked Roni.

Ivy smiled, "See, I needed you to go on your little adventure today with Lucy. I needed you to start asking yourself, 'What if the photo is real? What if all of Henry's fairy tales were true?' Because once you start asking yourself those questions your little brain is all warmed up, and I can push it right over the edge."

As Ivy talked Roni and Kristen both started to feel strange. "Did you put something in my drink?" asked Roni.

Just then all of Roni and Kristen's memories of their lives as Regina and Ingrid started to return. Then when it was done they both gasped. Ivy smiled, "Welcome back… Regina and Ingrid."

"Drizella," said Regina and Ingrid.

"Oh, did you miss me?" asked Drizella. Regina and Ingrid both raised a hand to blast the woman with magic, "Oh, sorry! Land Without Magic. Well, just enough to wake you two up," she said as she looked at the small bottle.

Just then Regina's cellphone started to ring and buzz. Regina and Ingrid looked down and saw Incoming Call: Henry on the screen. Regina picked up the phone, "Henry."

"I… wouldn't answer that if I were you," said Drizella, "Henry can't know about this."

"Then why on earth did you wake us up?" asked Ingrid.

"Mm," said Drizella, as she took a small step back, "Your minds might be a little foggy from your nap. Just give it a minute." Then, Regina and Ingrid's faces went pale, Drizella continued, "There it is. It's all coming back." She looked at Ingrid, "Now, you told me that a hero always breaks the curse, so I made mine hero-proof. Do you remember what I did right before the curse was cast and why you can't ever allow it to be broken?" Regina and Ingrid didn't answer. But, Drizella could tell by the looks on their faces they did, she continued, "You do remember. If the curse is broken, something very bad happens to the people you both love." Drizella smiled and stepped forward. She looked at Regina, "You should be proud. You know you're a great teacher when the student surpasses the master." Drizella took a drink of her drink.

"And what do you want, huh?" asked Regina, "You want a gold star?"

"Or did you just wake us to gloat?" asked Ingrid.

"As much fun as that is, no," said Drizella, "I woke you two up because I need your help. I am on the verge of showing my mother what true suffering is. I can't have anyone breaking the curse now."

"You mean…" said Regina, "Henry and Jaci… Cinderella."

"We all know you will do whatever it takes to stop True Love's Kiss from happening. That shouldn't be too hard for the Evil Queen, right? After all, breaking hearts is kind of what you're best at." Then, Drizella left.

* * *

That night, Ingrid went up to her room that she shared with her sister. Annabelle or, as she was known in Hyperion Heights, Elizabeth was asleep. Ingrid laid down and started to think. She had all the memories from her life in Storybrooke but now she had the curse memories from Kristen. Ingrid smiled as she thought about all the wonderful times the Winter family had. From birthday parties to school functions to just the times when it was the four of them just watching TV together. Then her thoughts drifted to her favorite memories, Christmas. Christmas was always a big deal in the Winter home. They would do everything from making cookies to decorating the tree.

Ingrid then thought about her mom. She and Elsa had a very special bond because of their powers. Her powers scared her when she was little. She was afraid that she was going to hurt someone like her mom had done to her aunt Anna when she was little. But her mom told her to not be afraid of her powers, fear would make her lose control of her powers. Love was the only way to keep her powers under control.

Then, Ingrid's cursed memories started to come in. She didn't remember much about growing up in Hyperion Heights. But one thing she remembered was her "mother's' funeral." Then, she thought about what the Drizella's curse had done to Elsa. It took her warm, caring, funny mother and turned her into a cold, heartless, serious detective. It was too much for Ingrid and she started to cry.

Elizabeth woke up and heard her sister crying. She looked over at her and asked, "Kris? Are you okay?"

Ingrid looked over at her sister and said, as she, "Yeah, Beth," said Ingrid, "I was just thinking about Mom."

Elizabeth got out of her bed and went over to her sister's bed, and gave her a hug to comfort her. Ingrid hugged her back. But, it wasn't the hug she wanted, she wanted her mother's hug. There had to be away to break this curse without hurting the people that she and Regina loved. And she knew that she and Regina would find away.

 **AN: In case you are wondering Ingrid and Annabelle are in their 20s. That's why, she was able to drink when Drizella woke up Regina and Ingrid. If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	7. Eloise Gardener

Eloise Gardener

 _Hyperion Heights_

Weaver and Hale walked into an abandoned house and saw Rogers there looking over a dead body on the floor while CSI documented the crime scene. "Oi," said Weaver as he dismissed the others.

Then Hale said, "Now, imagine our surprise when we learned that our partner had discovered a dead body without us."

"I interviewed him on the Eloise Gardener case," said Rogers, "He was connected somehow."

Rogers showed Weaver and Hale Eloise's notebook. There were several drawings of what looked like wagon wheels with pitchforks as each spoke. The dead man had a tattoo of the shape on his arm, "A shared fondness for, uh, strange wagon wheel shapes?" asked Weaver.

"And the fact that he was found dead the day after I interviewed him," added Rogers.

"We'll take this from here. Go home. Get some sleep. You could do with some."

"I know what's going on here. I know what you two are doing. And who you're doing it with."

"Be careful with accusations you can't back up, Detective," said Hale, "This case has clearly affected your judgment. You've become obsessed. And an obsession can be a dangerous thing."

"I'm gonna find Eloise Gardener," said Rogers, "And I won't let you, Weaver, Victoria Belfrey, or anyone else stop me." Then he walked out.

* * *

The next day Regina was behind the bar at Roni's when Ingrid came in. "Hey…" said Regina. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Not too well," as Ingrid poured herself a cup of coffee, "It's not easy living with the memories of two lives in your head."

"Yeah," said Regina, "Even thought I wasn't 'cursed' when I cast my Dark Curse, I still had my memories from when I was the Evil Queen and my new memories as Regina Mills. It's wasn't easy at first but over time you get used to it." Ingrid nodded. "You have to remember that as far as anyone else knows you are still Kristen and I'm still Roni."

Ingrid nodded, "It is going to be really hard to see Hale and not want to call her Mom."

"I know what you mean," said Regina, "It was so hard for me to not tell Henry what was going on. But, even if I did tell him, he wouldn't believe me because of this dammed Curse."

Later that day, Regina was behind the bar when Henry and Jacinda came in, "Hey, Roni." Henry could see that something was wrong, "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Regina, "it's just… overworked and underpaid. What can I get you?"

"Two beers, and make it the good stuff, because we are celebrating."

"Celebrating?" asked Regina as she got the beers.

"Uh, we got the electrical system running on the food truck," said Jacinda.

"Ah," said Regina a little relieved, "Well, that is good news."

"I just wish I knew when we were actually gonna make some money," said Jacinda as Nick walked up, "Until I get a steady paycheck again, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to get Lucy back."

"Why don't you come work for me?" asked Roni.

"What?"

"Why not?" asked Nick, "We can use the help. Business as picked up quite a bit since Roni turned your stepmom down. Finish your drink then grab an apron."

"Thank you."

Henry and Jacinda walked over to a table and started to talk happily. Nick headed to the back while Drizella walked in and saw Henry and Jacinda. She walked up to the bar and saw Regina and Ingrid, "They seem happy."

"What are you doing here?" asked Ingrid.

"Just checking to make sure you two are doing your job. 'Cause those two are getting closer every day. And we can't have that. If the curse breaks, the people you two love get hurt. So, I'd say you've got your work cut out for you." She chuckled and left.

* * *

A little while later, Nick and Henry saw Rogers sitting in the small patio area and walked up to him, "Hey. Whatcha doing out here?" asked Henry.

"Some work," said Rogers, "I, uh, had to get out of the, uh, office for a while.

"Uh, is this the Eloise Gardener case?" asked Nick, as he and Henry sat down.

"Yeah, it is. I feel like I'm so close I can almost touch it. It's just, I can't put the pieces together to find her."

"Have you ever considered it's because she's… not around to find?" asked Henry.

"Of course she bloody is," said Rogers.

"Okay. Okay. But how do you know?"

"Ever since I started looking for this girl, I felt… I felt a connection. Like a bond. Look, if you spend enough time with a person, or even- or even the idea of a person, you get to know them. And, as crazy as it sounds, I feel like we're… family. If she were dead, I would know it. There's someone I have to see." Rogers started to gather up his evidence.

Henry and Nick stood up, and Henry said, "Well, hey, how about I, uh, tag along with you?"

"Yeah," said Nick, "I'll go too... You shouldn't have to do this alone."

Rogers looked at the two men, "All right."

* * *

Rogers, Henry and Nick arrived at the troll statue where Tilly was selling watches, "Hello, Detective," she said as she closed up her case.

"I need your help," said Rogers, "The advice you gave me yesterday actually pointed me in the right direction for once." He reached in his pocket and took out Eloise's journal, "So, if you can take a look in here and tell me if anything jumps out at you?"

Tilly took it and started to look through it, "I've never seen any of this before, but I do know her story. Bad home life. Parents who didn't care. I don't think this girl was taken." Then she handed it back to Rogers.

"You think she's a runaway?" asked Nick.

"I went down that road, talked to the kids in the street," said Rogers, "No one knows her."

"Trust me, people like that don't talk to people like you," said Tilly.

"So, you'll help us then?"

"Didn't say that."

"Oh, she'll help us," said Henry, "Because the detective would much rather have you help out than, well, write you up for selling stolen watches."

"I do hate paperwork," said Rogers.

Tilly sighed, "All right then. Help is on the way. Meet me in the park in two hours. And, bring a sandwich."

"Marmalade?"

"Sounds delicious," Tilly turned and grabbed her case then she looked back at them, "I do hope I can find her for you, Detective. Seems you need this as much as Eloise does."

* * *

Weaver and Hale walked off the elevator at Belfrey Towers into the lobby of Victoria Belfrey's office. Victoria was behind Drizella's desk holding a pair of shoes, "Is this a bad time?" asked Hale as they walked up to her, "We could come back if you've got something, uh… bigger on your plate."

"No," said Victoria, "I assure you, everything is fine."

"Well, that may be a temporary condition," said Weaver, "It seems Detective Rogers is close to solving the Eloise Gardener case."

"And why haven't you two stopped him?"

"He has an emotional attachment to the case that makes it difficult to break," said Hale.

"If you two can't… break him of his little obsession, then I shall find someone who can do it in a more permanent fashion. The choice is entirely yours."

* * *

At Roni's, Regina and Ingrid were behind the bar when Jacinda walked up to the bar with a smile on her face, "It's nice to see you happy for a change," said Ingrid.

"It's nice to be happy," said Jacinda, "And, uh, tonight, I have a date."

"Oh, so, that's what you two were whispering about," said Regina.

"Mm-hmm. He's so sweet. I am starting to feel like I can finally see my life again. And I was even thinking, maybe I should try to get Lucy back officially."

"Well, good for you, Jacinda," said Ingrid.

"Yeah," said Jacinda.

"I just hope the timing's right," added Regina.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, years ago, I went down the line on adoption. And I dealt with social workers a lot, and I can tell you… they are all about stability."

"Exactly. I mean, with this job and the truck in the works…"

"No, Jacinda, the only thing they hate more than a single mother who works in a bar, is a single mother who works in a bar with a new, unstable relationship."

"Henry is a good guy."

"Henry's a great guy."

"Yeah."

"But… social services will ask Belfrey about him. Now, I think it's really cute how you two met, how Lucy rode off in the middle of the night to find her f-favorite author. But, uh… your stepmother will paint a very different picture."

Ingrid looked down. She knew that was painful for her great-grandmother to do but it had to be done for the good of everyone.

* * *

At the park, Nick, Henry and Rogers were sitting on a bench, waiting for Tilly, "You'd think a girl hocking watches wouldn't ever be late," said Nick.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said before about Eloise Gardener," said Henry, "This connection that you feel with her? Is this like a cop thing, or is there something more going on here?"

Rogers sighed, "It isn't just a cop thing. The night she vanished, I was drinking. Instead of patrolling her neighborhood, I was en route to the bottom of a bottle. It's my fault she disappeared." Rogers looked behind them and saw Tilly walking up, "Hey!" Tilly saw them and turned back the way she came, "Hey!"

The three men jumped to their feet and started after her, "Where's she going?" asked Nick.

"Hey, we were waiting," said Rogers, as they caught up with her, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found something," said Tilly, "But you don't want to hear this."

"Of course I do."

"No, I should go."

"Hey, stop! Whatever you've got, just get on with it."

"Okay. I spoke to a few of the runaways from the old group home. There was a guy who used to go out with a girl… A girl by the name of Rain. She wrote poetry, loved Salinger. Was constantly drawing in her notebook. So, I checked him out, okay? And And, uh, he gave me this."

Tilly handed Rogers a piece of paper. Rogers unfolded it. It was a drawing of a sunset. There were green hills and a river running through the middle of the picture. Rogers took out the journal and opened it up. The top of the drawing match a torn-out page in the journal, "This… This drawing's from her," said Rogers, "This is from Eloise." He looked up at Tilly, "That guy, did he say where she is?" Tilly didn't say anything. She just kept looking down, "Hey. What?"

Tilly sighed, "She's dead."

There was a pause, then Rogers asked, "How?"

"Car accident. There was a stolen car, and since her real name wasn't Rain…"

"They couldn't identify the body," finished Nick.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," said Henry.

"I need to be alone," said Rogers. Then he walked away.

* * *

Later that night Nick and Henry were back at Roni's and they told Regina, Ingrid and Elizabeth about what had happened. "Eloise Gardener is dead?" asked Regina.

"Yeah," said Henry, "Rogers said he wanted to be left alone."

"So, how is Jacinda working out?" asked Nick.

"She's a model employee," said Roni.

"You know, it's pretty amazing what you're doing for her," said Henry, "You want everyone to think that you're all tough, but you should know, I see right through that. Truth is, you care."

Regina smiled a little. Just then, Jacinda walked up, Regina stood up, "Why don't we give you two a minute, and let you bitch about your new boss in private." Ingrid, Nick and Elizabeth stood up/

"Please…" said Jacinda, as the other four walked away. They went to take care of tables and other customers. Ingrid watched Henry and Jacinda talk. Then a few moments later Jacinda walked away, looking dejected. Then, she looked at Henry and he looked just as dejected. Ingrid looked over at Regina they both knew that Jacinda had broken her date with Henry.

* * *

At the police station, Weaver and Hale were in the evidence room. Weaver opened a box and took out the Dark One Dagger. They both looked at it then looked at each other. Then there was a knock on the door. They looked at the door and then back at each other. Weaver put the dagger back on the box and they went to the door. Hale unlocked it and opened the door. They saw Rogers standing there, "What do you want?" asked Hale.

Rogers walked in, "Heard you two were logging evidence," he held up the folded picture that Tilly gave him, "I came to give you some."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" asked Weaver.

"I went to your informant today looking for help on the Eloise Gardener case," He unfolded the drawing and set it on a table, "She found this. It's from her notebook. Said she's been dead for a number of years now.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hale, "Maybe now you can move on with your life. Like I said, obsessions can be dangerous things."

"And they can be useful things," said Rogers, "You see, I know that notebook. I've had it with me for, well, as long as I can remember. Even spilled coffee on it once. You know what happened? Nothing. The ink was so old it didn't run. And yet this page that Tilly gave me, just one drop it came right off."

"So… what's that supposed to mean?" asked Weaver.

"It means the page is a fake. And I'm betting you two're behind it."

"So, you do make a good detective after all. I never would have guessed that."

Rogers pushed Weaver against an evidence cage, "You lied! And you made Tilly lie. Why would you do that?"

"Get off him," said Hale as she separated the two men.

"Was it Belfrey?! Did she put you up to this?!"

"Actually, yes, she did," said Weaver, "But… that's not why we did it."

"Then why?" asked Rogers.

There was a pause then Hale said, "Because you don't know what's going on around here. I know you think you do. But you don't."

"So tell me."

"Even if I could, you wouldn't believe it. Not yet."

Then Weaver spoke up, "You just have to trust us when we say, everything we've done in this case was for one reason. To protect you from your bloody self."

"No, you two don't care about me," said Rogers, "You don't care about anyone. And if you two and Belfrey went this far to convince me that Eloise Gardener was dead, then that means one thing… She's alive. And I'm gonna find her."

"I really wish you wouldn't," said Hale, "Look I know that you feel like you know this girl. But, Eloise Gardener is not who you're looking for." Rogers didn't say anything he just turned and left.

* * *

A short time later at Roni's, Regina, Ingrid and Jacinda were standing at the bar when Henry came rushing in, "Henry?" asked Regina, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, Rogers called. He found her. Eloise Gardener," said Henry. He looked at Jacinda, "Your stepmother's been arrested."

"Wait. Belfrey's going to jail?" asked Ingrid.

"Lucy…" said Jacinda.

"Yeah, I have a feeling she doesn't get to keep custody of Lucy if she's locked up," said Henry.

Jacinda and Henry hugged, Regina and Ingrid just gave each other looks, "I have to go to her now," said Jacinda.

"Yeah, yeah! Go. Go, go, go!" said Henry as she rushed out the door.

* * *

After Henry left, Regina and Ingrid were cleaning up the bar, "What are we going to do now, Aunt Regina?" asked Ingrid, "Now that Ella is going to get Lucy back, there's nothing that can really keep her and Henry apart."

Regina sighed, "I don't know… But, we are going to have to try… for the good of everyone…"

Ingrid nodded.

 **AN: If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	8. Pretty in Blue

Pretty in Blue

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

The day after dealing with Drizella, Hook and Annabelle returned to camp. Regina and Ingrid brought them up to speed about what happened, "This tower that you went to, you said it was in ruins?" asked Hook.

"The place was completely destroyed," said Regina.

"Papa?" called a voice.

They turned and saw blond woman with Henry and Ella, "Alice?" asked Hook, he slowly walked toward her, "Alice, is it really you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me.," she laughed happily, "But is it really you? You're… you're so young."

"It was magic. I just," said Hook as he took a step toward her and stopped, "Alice…what… what happened?" he asked as he circled around her, "How did you, uh. How did you escape the tower without me?"

"Well, it's a long story, Papa, but… Well, I'm here now."

Alice stepped closer to Hook, but Hook stepped back, "No, no, no. Don't. You know my heart is poisoned. You can't come near me."

"No, it's okay," said Alice, "I… I found a cure. I've been shielded."

"A cure?"

Alice smiled brightly, "Yes, Papa."

Hook smiled, "I've missed you so much." He went in for a hug and the moment they touched Hook was blasted back by magic.

"Papa, no!" said Alice.

"Hook?" said Regina as she went to his side. He was groaning in pain and his heart glowed green. "Hook!"

"This isn't supposed to happen!" shouted Alice, "We're cured!"

Hook groaned in pain again. Then, Alice ran off, "Wait, Alice, no! Wait!" shouted Henry.

"Go after her," said Regina.

"I'll take care of Hook."

Henry, Ella, Ingrid and Annabelle took off after Alice. They stayed with her for a while until a portal opened in front of them and Alice jumped in. "We lost her," said Henry.

"No, we didn't," said Ella.

"Ella, we have no idea where that leads," said Ingrid.

"Sure, we do Wonderland," said Ella, "No risk, no reward, right?"

Then Ella ran into the portal, "Ella!" said Henry.

Henry then when after her. Annabelle looked at her sister, "Do you think this is how Mom felt when she saw us run into the portal?"

Ingrid sighed, "More than likely…" Then Ingrid and Annabelle went into the portal.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

Henry and Ivy were at Roni's. Henry was interviewing Ivy about Eloise Gardener. Regina and Ingrid were walking out of the back when they heard Ivy say to Henry, "Have you ever considered making your blog into a podcast? May Maybe Belfrey Industries could be your sponsor now."

"How altruistic of you, Ivy," said Regina, "Hey, Henry, I hate to ask this of my most loyal customer, but the keg-room door is jammed again, and Nick isn't here right now… would you mind?"

"Not a problem," said Henry, as he stood, "And it'll only cost you two beers."

Once Henry was out of the room, Regina looked at Ivy, "You stay away from Henry."

"Oh, what a threat," said Ivy, almost laughing, "Very Evil Queen. Tell me, is that how you convinced Jacinda to blow off Henry the other night? It must have been really hard for you to look into his sad, puppy dog eyes and know that it was all your doing."

"Oh, careful, Drizella. I may not have magic here, but I have a handy baseball bat that would get the job done just as well as a fireball."

"Swing away. But either of you don't want the curse broken any more than I do. And now that my dear Eloise is free, you're outnumbered.

"Oh, so you and Gothel are working together now," said Ingrid, "Why?"

"Oh, that's cute. You think I'm going to villain monologue for you? Please," then Ivy stood, "Oh, and tell Henry I'll call him later, so that we can, you know, finish the interview." Then, she left. Regina and Ingrid looked at each other.

* * *

 _Wonderland  
Years Ago_

Ella, followed by Henry, Ingrid and Annabelle landed safely in Wonderland. They looked around then Ella said, "Come on. She went this way, toward the cottage."

They started running toward the nearby cottage when they were ensnarled by a net and pulled up into the air, "Great," said Henry, "A white rabbit trap. Everyone all right?"

"Yeah," said Ella.

"I'm fine," said Ingrid.

"I'm good," said Annabelle.

Henry laughed a little, "I'm glad you think this is funny," said Ella.

"Oh, no," said Henry, "It just reminds me of a story… Of how our grandpa met our grandma."

"He trapped her in a net. That's weird and aggressive."

"Yeah, well, she hit him with a rock first," said Annabelle.

"Your grandma sounds like my kind of woman," said Ella.

"Annabelle, can you get us out?" asked Henry.

Annabelle tried to wave her hand to cast a teleport spell, but couldn't, "No… Sorry."

"That's fine," said Ella. She looked at Henry. "Can you reach your sword?"

"Yeah, let me see if I can," said Henry. He tried to reach it but couldn't reach it, "Yeah, no, I don't think I can get it. I think you're gonna have to get it."

Ella tried, "I can't reach it." Henry pulled Ella a little closer and she was able to reach his sword and used it to cut the ropes. The four of them fell to the ground below with Ella falling on top of Henry. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Ella said with a smile, "Come on."

They all stood up and Henry said, "Don't worry, we'll find her. We'll get them back together. Family always finds each other."

"Our grandparents had this motto," said Ingrid, "'I will always find you.'"

"A motto?" asked Ella, "How often did they get separated?"

"You'd be surprised."

"But it always worked out," said Annabelle.

"You ever think you all are a bit naive?" asked Ella, "I know that where you come from, true love always wins, but mine is a world of broken promises where people never find each other."

"Is that why you said it's complicated back there?" asked Henry.

"Yes. Now let's go find Alice," Then they headed toward the cottage.

When they got to the cottage, they went inside. There was no one there but there was a small door in one of the walls, it was only about a foot tall. Ella crouched down and opened the door, "This is it The Infinite Maze."

"You know this place," said Henry, "You didn't come back just for Alice, did you? Ella, why are you here?"

Ella stood up, walked past Henry, Ingrid and Annabelle, and walked up to a table with a tag that read Drink Me. "I came back for answers."

"Answers about what?" asked Annabelle.

Ella turned and looked at them, "You want to know why I don't believe in love, Henry? Because it always leads to pain." She handed Henry a locket with a cameo of a woman on it.

"Is this about your stepmother?" asked Ingrid.

"No. It's about my mother. The day she married my father… Well, he was my stepfather, but he's the only father I ever knew. On their wedding day, she gave him a set of matching lockets. They were enchanted to glow so they would always find each other, just as their hearts would."

"I know this kind of magic," said Henry, as he held the locket "That's a powerful promise."

"Yeah, one that she broke," said Ella, "When I was a girl, my mother abandoned us. My father searched for an entire year, and followed her all the way here to Wonderland."

"She went into the Infinite Maze," said Henry.

"Yeah, he was trying to figure out how to get through when his locket stopped working. She had stopped loving him. He came back home a broken man. He was never the same again."

Ella turned and picked up the bottle on the table, "Ella, what are you doing?" asked Ingrid.

"I need to find out what happened, why she left us," said Ella, as she turned back to face them.

"But there's only enough potion in there for one of us," said Henry

"I know," Ella smiled, "Your grandparents were lucky. Not all of us always find each other. I'm sorry."

"No! Ella, wait!" said Henry, Ingrid and Annabelle. But it was too late Ella drank the potion in the bottle. She turned toward the door and took a few steps. Then she shrank down small enough to fit through the door. Then she ran to the door. "Ella!" The three of them as they followed her. They crouched down and saw Ella running through a hedge maze.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Regina and Ingrid walked in and saw Rogers sitting at his desk cutting a cake, "Oh, hey, Rogers. We're looking for Weaver and Hale are they around?"

"Weaver? He's probably out being a shady, treacherous bastard somewhere. And Hale's with him being a coldhearted bitch…"

Ingrid closed her eyes and took a breath. It hurt her to hear Rogers call her mother that. Then, Regina said, "Oh, that's right. I heard how it all went down with Eloise. Where is she now?"

"She's, uh, at a transitional home. Um, I've promised to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Oh? Well, that's… that's kind of you," said Ingrid, "From the sounds of it, she's not the only one who needs help. Henry told us about how Weaver used that girl, Tilly."

"Seems to me like she wanted to be a pawn," said Rogers.

"You know, people only let themselves be used when they don't have any other option, so maybe you can give her one."

Rogers nodded, "Okay. I'll reach out to her."

"You're a good cop, Rogers."

Ingrid saw the cake and asked, "Hey, what's this?"

"It's a thank you from Eloise."

"Oh," said Ingrid, she picked up the cake and dropped it in the garbage can sitting next to his desk.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Rogers.

"Too much sugar will kill ya." Then, Regina and Ingrid left.

* * *

 _Wonderland_

Henry and the twins walked out of the cottage and stared to look around, "Ella!" called out Henry, "She just had to go through the little door."

"Don't worry, Henry," said Annabelle, "We'll find her or she'll come back when she finds Alice… You'll see."

Henry nodded then they were all frozen by red magic. Then Drizella stepped in front of them, "Oh, I must say, your mother's on to something with this freezing spell."

"Drizella," said Ingrid, "What are you doing in Wonderland?"

"Oh, I'm the reason we're all here," said Drizella, as she stepped up to Henry, "Tricked Alice into guiding us down one of her little bunny holes."

"Why would you do that?" asked Henry.

"Because Wonderland has so many different poisons to choose from. My favorite? The one that can poison hearts. Specifically… yours." Drizella walked over and picked up a toadstool, "Isn't it pretty?" she ran it up against Henry's cheek, "It's so soft… So innocent. Who could guess it could cause so much pain?"

"Why do you want to poison Henry's heart?" asked Annabelle.

"Your cousin and my step=wench can never share True Love's Kiss," said Drizella. She took out a knife and started to cut across the top of the toadstool.

"I hate to ruin your fungus, but it doesn't look like it's going that way, so you can put the knife down," said Henry.

"I'm not taking any chances," said Drizella, as she squeezed the poison out of the toadstool and onto the knife, "I'm working on a Dark Curse, and I learned a bit from your mother's mistakes. Those pesky little kisses can break curses." She took the knife and ran it along his chest, "Makes you wonder what could happen once my sister-maid is out of the picture."

Just then Ella came running in, "How 'bout we never find out?" She punched Drizella in the face, knocking her backward, "Alice, do it."

Henry, Ingrid and Annabelle looked up and saw Alice standing on a large mushroom holding a large mirror, "Have a nice trip home." She then dropped the mirror on to Drizella sending her back to the Magical Forest.

A moment later Drizella's freezing spell was lifted and Henry and the twins were able to move again, "Henry!" said Ella, as she pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd find me again," said Henry, as he hugged her.

Ella broke the hug, "Neither did I. But when I realized you were in danger, this started to glow." She showed him a necklace with a cameo that matched the one she gave him earlier. The cameo was glowing. She took a hold of the necklace around Henry's neck and she showed him that his was glowing, too.

"Ella, what does that mean?" asked Henry.

"It means I'm willing to take a risk, Henry," said Ella. Then they kissed. Ingrid and Annabelle stood there and smiled.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Regina and Ingrid were in Roni's by themselves when Weaver and Hale walked in, "You two were looking for us?" asked Weaver.

"That's right," said Regina, as Ingrid poured the detectives each a drink "Take a seat."

The two detectives sat down. Then, Ingrid asked, "What do the names Rumplestiltskin and Elsa of Arendelle mean to you?"

"Elsa of Arendelle?" asked Hale, "Isn't that a character on _Game of Thrones_?"

"And didn't Rumplestiltskin sleep for 100 years?" asked Weaver.

"That was Rip Van Winkle, and we're not doing this," said Regina, "I'm awake, Ingrid's awake and so are you. You're always awake. And if you're awake, then Elsa's awake too."

"And I'm sure you two think you have a good reason for pretending, but it's time to drop it," said Ingrid, "Drizella and Gothel are working together, and we all know how bad that's going to be for everyone, including Henry, your grandson."

"My grandson? I'm not even married," said Weaver.

"Stop it!" said Regina, "This isn't a joke. Ingrid and I need help, Gold. And we both know as much as I'd like to go to Storybrooke for help, that can't be done. We can't get there, and they can't know we're here. It's us against them, and we're here together… just like it used to be."

"The only thing we've teamed up for is a few happy hours," said Weaver.

The two detectives each drank their drinks and stood up. They turned to leave then Ingrid said, "Mom, Please, we need your help."

Hale turned and looked at Ingrid with an icy stare, "I'm not your Mom, kid." Ingrid looked down trying not to cry.

"If you're keeping your cover because of the Guardian, it's the wrong move," said Regina, "Belle wouldn't want this."

"Who's Belle?" asked Weaver.

"Never mind Detective… We'll just have to find help somewhere else."

Weaver and Hale left the bar and got in Weaver's car. He looked over at his partner and he could see the pain on her face as she held back the tears, "Are you going to be all right, Elsa?"

Hale nodded, "Yeah… That was the hardest thing I ever had to do… Are you sure, this is the right thing, Gold?"

"It has to be this way," said Weaver, "if you want Travis and your girls back and for me to be with Belle again… We have to do things this way…"

Back inside Roni's, Ingrid was cleaning up. Regina walked up to Ingrid and said, "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah," said Ingrid, as she sniffled, "I'll be fine… But with Mom and Gold still 'under the curse' what are we going to do?"

"I've been thinking about that… The way I see it we only have one choice… We have to go to San Francisco…"

"San Francisco?" asked Ingrid, "You don't mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Regina sighed, "But it's we're out of options."

* * *

 _The Magical Forest_

Regina was in her tent tending to Hook when Henry, Ella, Ingrid and Annabelle returned, "Mom," said Henry.

"Hey," said Regina.

"Henry," said Hook, as he laid on the floor, "Henry, lad, did you find Alice?"

"We did," said Henry, "She wants you to know that she was just trying to protect you."

"Drizella tricked her into thinking that she was cured," said Ingrid.

"Why would she do that?" asked Regina.

"So she could poison my heart," said Henry.

Regina looked and saw Regina and Ella holding hands, "I'm glad to see she failed."

"Um, Hook," said Ella, as she Henry and knelt down, "Alice wanted us to give you this." She handed him a chess piece.

Hook took it and smiled, "It's the White Knight. I gave her this to remember me by."

Annabelle and Ingrid knelt down, and Annabelle said, "She said she doesn't need a reminder. You two will be together again. She knows you'll find the real cure."

"It was worth it," said Hook, "I'd go through that pain a thousand times over just to see her again."

Henry, Ella, Ingrid and Annabelle walked out of the tent and Tiana walked up to them, "You're back. I'm glad. There's a man here. He claims to know Henry. With the resistance, we can never be too careful with newcomers."

"He says he knows me?" asked Henry.

"Of course I know ya," said the man, as he came walking up behind Tiana, "Henry."

Henry walked up to the man and said, "Why you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled."

It looked like Henry was getting ready to fight to fight the man and the man got ready to fight him, but then Henry pulled the man into a hug and they laughed. The man broke the hug and said, "You know, one of these days you're gonna have to take me back to your land and show me this 'Star Wars' thing."

"That's the 'Empire Strikes Back,' but close enough," said Henry, "What are you doing here, Jack. I thought you were in Agrabah."

"What are you doing here?" asked the man, "I thought you were going back to Storybrooke after we escaped those giants."

"Yeah, I took a bit of a detour," said Henry as he stepped back next to Ella, "Ella, this is Jack, the first friend I met in this realm. And, Jack, this is Ella." Ella bowed and offered her hand to him to shake. Jack shook her hand and bowed his head in return.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

The next day, Regina and Ingrid walked out of the back and saw Henry sitting at the bar with three empty beer bottles and drinking a forth. Regina looked at her son and said, "Are you drunk?"

Henry shook his head and said, "Why do people even fall in love anyway? It's supremely masochistic, it's a colossal waste of time, and it's stupid."

"You don't believe that," said Ingrid.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm."

"Did something happen with Jacinda?" asked Regina/

"More like nothing happened with Jacinda," said Henry. He chuckled a little, "Maybe Lucy's right. Maybe we really are all cursed. Regina had heard enough, and she took the bottle out of his hand and cleaned up the others, "Oh, hey! Hey," said Henry.

"Enough," said Regina, "You know, you and Jacinda aren't the only ones who are stuck. Victoria Belfrey may be locked up, but we have bigger problems now. And we need help."

"Problems? Help? What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me. I'm out of options here in Hyperion Heights, so Kristen and I are going to San Francisco."

"Okay, what the hell is in San Francisco?"

"Someone Victoria Belfrey pushed out of Hyperion Heights a long time ago," said Ingrid, "Someone who can help us."

"Great," said Henry.

"Someone who hates Aunt Roni with every fiber of their being."

"Less great."

"But as I said, we're out of options," said Regina, "And you, Henry Mills could definitely use a change of scenery."

"So, what do you say, hmm?" asked Ingrid, "Up for a road trip?"

"Well, I'm gonna be honest with you," said Henry, "I'm pretty drunk right now, and I'm pretty sure I don't know what the hell you two are talking about, but I do love the idea of leaving the Heights for a while. And I do have the perfect playlist. So, yeah let's do it. Let's hit the road."

The three of them laughed a little.

* * *

Later that day, Jacinda walked in to Roni's and saw Nick, Roni's brother, and Elizabeth behind the bar, "Hey, Jacinda," said Elizabeth, "I thought you had the day off?"

"I do," she said, "I was looking for Henry…"

"Well, you won't find him anywhere around here," said Nick, "He, Roni and Kristen went to San Francisco."

"San Francisco?"

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, "They said they need to get out of town for a while." She saw a cassette tape in Jacinda's hands, "What's that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," said Jacinda, "It's something I made for Henry." Then Jacinda left.

 **AN: If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	9. One Little Tear

**AN: Stay tuned at the end of this chapter for a special announcement.**

One Little Tear

Victoria Belfrey was sitting in the interrogation room at the police station in her prison orange. She had talked with Drizella then shortly after she found herself sitting across from Weaver and Hale. "Time to take you back," said Weaver.

Hale set a set of handcuffs on the table, "Not exactly Tiffany, but they are bracelets all the same."

"I've missed our talks, Detectives," said Victoria.

"Did you enjoy the one with your daughter?"

"To be honest, not since she was 4. I only agreed to meet with her because I knew it would afford me the chance to speak with you two."

"Oh, well, I am flattered," said Weaver, "But given your… current situation, you don't have very much to offer."

"How could I forget your skill set always comes with a price?" asked Victoria.

"What are you getting at?"

"I need help getting to my daughter

"The little brat was just here," said Hale.

"Not Ivy. Anastasia," said Victoria. Then she whispered, "Nobody's here. We're all alone. Why pretend you two aren't concerned that Gothel is out of the tower?"

"Now, you say that like we should understand what all your nonsense means."

"Well, why don't you let me know when I do start making sense? All the knickknacks you two have been collecting, the great loves you're separated from," Victoria looked at Weaver, "that dagger you can't seem to get rid of."

Weaver snapped his fingers, "Stand up." Weaver and Hale stood and walked around the table.

Victoria stood up, "How is the search for The Guardian going? I have all the information you've long sought. You help me today, and I'll gladly share it with you… Rumplestiltskin."

Weaver and Hale stepped aside and talked for a moment then they walked back over to Victoria then Weaver said, "I'd say… you've got yourself a deal… Rapunzel."

* * *

A while later, Rogers arrived at the station and got the shock of his life when he saw Victoria walking out a free woman, "Lovely morning, Detective." She said to him.

"How are you out of jail?" he asked her.

"In a word determination. I didn't get to be who I am sitting around, waiting for others to improve my odds."

"And I didn't ask for a TED Talk. I asked how you managed to sidestep your charges.

"I'm afraid that honor goes to you," said Hale as she and Weaver walked out of the police station, "You failed to get a warrant."

"I had exigent circumstance," said Rogers, "There was immediate danger."

"Judge didn't see it that way," said Weaver.

"Don't you mean you two made certain he didn't? You dress it up any way you want. I know you're both getting something out of this arrangement. Come clean with it now, or I'll go dig it up myself."

"I'd advise against that, Detective," said Hale, "Or has ignoring us not done enough damage already?:

Weaver and Hale got in Weaver's car. Where Victoria was waiting, "Congratulations," said Weaver, "You're a free woman. Now, where's Anastasia?"

"It does me no good to get to my daughter without the means to wake her. We have a few stops to make."

* * *

The stopped at Jacinda's apartment where she gave Jacinda back full custody of Lucy. Then, they stopped at a flower shop and then finally a mausoleum. As they walked inside, Hale saw Drizella's car parked around the corner, "You know we're being followed, they've been with us since the police station."

"I'm aware," said Victoria, "I'm not concerned. There's a plan for those two."

When they got inside, Weaver broke open one of the crypts with a crowbar and saw a bag sitting inside, "I was rather expecting a body," said Weaver.

"Hmm. Glad I can still get one over on Rumplestiltskin."

They slid the slap out of the crypt and Victoria took the bag off it and unzipped it, "Planning a trip?" asked Hale.

"No. Inside here is all I need to awaken Anastasia."

"You seem to be jumping through a lot of hoops to reunite with one daughter when the other waits just outside," said Weaver, "I had a son who thought as little of me as Ivy does of you. But I never stopped trying to make things right with him."

"Good for you," said Victoria, as she closed the bag.

"My son… Bae… meant the world to me. And I lost him."

"Don't compare your grief to mine. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Oh, but you see, Rapunzel I do," said Weaver, as he stopped her, taking a hold of her hands and looking down at the marks on her wrists, "And I know what it's like to seek reunion. There are costs involved.

"And wouldn't you have paid them?"

"I did. And then some."

"Well, then, you know I can't stop. Not now that I finally have a way.

Victoria tried to leave but then Hale stopped her, "If you have what you need, where's the information you promised us on The Guardian?"

"Oh, you'll get it once Anastasia's awake," said Victoria, "And for the record, that girl out there hasn't been my daughter for a very long time."

* * *

Weaver and Hale waited in the mausoleum and shortly after Victoria left the back way Drizella and Gothel walked in. "Well, well, well," said Weaver, "You certainly took your time."

"Where's Victoria?" asked Drizella.

"Oh, your mother's long gone, princess," said Hale, "A little piece of advice Next time you want to tail someone, learn how to do it better first."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Run ahead, Drizella," said Gothel, "Mother Gothel needs a moment."

"Fine," said Drizella as she turned away, "Talk until the sun sets if you want."

Once Drizella left Gothel said, "That one speaks too much."

"Indeed," said Weaver, "But she's really bought into your, um maternal routine."

"Why is it you call yourself 'Mother Gothel'?" asked Hale, "I mean, you're no mother to them. And you're certainly no nun."

"'Mother' means different things to different people," said Gothel, as she walked behind them, "I tend to their needs, as I can tend to both yours."

Hale laughed "We're fine, thanks."

"Are you? Because life seems to have you two glum nowadays." She looked at Weaver, "I never thought I'd see a pout on the Dark One. Nor love in his heart."

"No, I suppose it's a time for firsts," said Weaver.

"How is Belle, by the way?"

Weaver and Hale turned and faced the witch, "Don't you dare say her name."

"Ooh, that struck a nerve. You know you're never getting back to her." Gothel looked at Hale, "And, you'll never be with Travis again… Not by yourselves. But with me…"

Hale cut her off, "No. We don't serve anyone. There's nothing you can do to stop Belfrey from waking Anastasia now."

"Rapunzel, Lady Tremaine, Victoria Belfrey, whatever role she's assuming today… You neglected to ask her the cost of what she hopes to do. Why is that?"

"Well, you tell us," said Weaver.

"Reawakening Belfrey's biddy is going to cost the loss of an innocent's belief."

"If you want to tell us something, why don't you just say it?" asked Hale.

Gothel looked right at Weaver, "Do you have any idea where your great-granddaughter is right now?"

* * *

Weaver and Hale contacted some of the officers they knew they could trust on the force and they started a search for Lucy. They arrived outside of the ballet studio where Lucy had classes. They met up with a female officer, "Any sign of her?" asked Hale, as they walked up.

"Not yet, ma'am," said the officer. She handed them a backpack, "But we found this here." Weaver took the backpack and opened it. "Are you sure you don't want us to reach out to her mother?" asked the officer.

"That's the one place I know she won't be found," said Weaver. He looked in the bag and found Lucy's cellphone. He sighed, "Keep searching.

"Yes, sir," said the officer, as she turned to leave.

"And remember you report only to us on this matter," said Hale.

"Understood," said the officer.

Just then Rogers walked up to them, "We really don't have time for you right now," said Weaver.

"Well, make time," said Rogers, he showed them a drawing of the Dark One Dagger, "Who the hell are you looking for?"

Weaver took the pad of paper and ripped the drawing out of it, "This is our business, and, therefore, none of yours." Then the threw the pad back at Rogers.

"Says the guy questioning witnesses in my case. I've been in your locker. You two have files on half of Hyperion Heights. Now, I can't tell if you're a couple of dirty cops or the best ones I know. One minute, you're speaking to me in riddles. The next… the next, you're shutting me out. Yet I can't shake the feeling that there's something that you two want to tell me, so spit it out!"

Weaver and Hale looked at each other. Weaver nodded. Then, Hale looked at Rogers, "We're looking for someone. Just like you were with Eloise Gardener."

"What does Belfrey have to do with that?"

"We thought she could help us," said Weaver, "We were wrong."

"Look, this is this… is really hard to put into words," said Hale, "But we've been separated from the people we love… My husband Travis and his wife Belle. And we would do anything to get them. I don't know how else to put it."

"But this," said Weaver, "all of this is in service to that."

"That is the least believable thing you two have ever said to me," said Rogers. "And yet… I believe it. Just let me help you."

Weaver and Hale looked at each other, "Yeah, okay," said Weaver.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Tonight," said Hale, "Find Lucy."

 **AN: This is a short chapter and I had planned on combining it with "The Eighth Witch." But, so much stuff was revealed, that I want to see where Eddy and Adam go with it before I put my spin on it. So, it will be more than likely either March or April before I return to this story. So, see you then! If you like this story, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	10. The Eighth Witch

The Eighth Witch

 _The Magical Forest  
Many Years Ago_

Henry Mills was holding a baby as he stood in front of Hook, Ingrid, Tiana, Annabelle and Jack, "I'd like you all to meet Lucy."

"That is amazing," said Jack, "Henry Mills is a father."

"Congratulations," said Tiana, "She looks strong."

"You've got a real cutie there, cuz," said Ingrid.

"Uh, where's my mom?" asked Henry, "She should be here by now?"

"Oh, Regina's fine," said Drizella. Henry turned to look at her and everyone else pulled their swords out, "She's just a little detained."

"Stay away from my daughter," said Henry.

"Such a worried papa. No need to be. I'm only here to deliver a message. Well, more accurately, a prophecy. A curse is coming. On your darling child's 8th birthday, all your lives as you know them will end."

"Perhaps you misread the prophecy," said Annabelle, "because you missed the part where we defeat you."

Drizella got ready to blast Annabelle backward with magic when Henry said, "Drizella, I wouldn't. Look down."

Drizella looked down and saw her feet were turning to stone. In fact, her whole body was slowly turning to stone, "This is blood magic. How is this possible?"

"With a spatter of my blood, of course," said Lady Tremaine, as she stepped in, "I simply can't have you casting the curse, dear."

"This changes nothing," said Drizella, "In eight years, I'll be back, and you'll learn what true suffering is." Then a moment later, Drizella had become a statue.

 _Eight Years Later…_

Travis, Ingrid, Annabelle, Hook, Regina, Henry, Jack, Ella and Tiana were all gathered at the courtyard of Tiana's castle, for Lucy's 8th birthday party. Tiana tapped a fork against her glass to get everyone's attention, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the birthday of a special little girl, and to remember how lucky we are to live in a time of peace and prosperity."

"Thank you, Aunt Tiana," said Tiana. "I mean, Queen Tiana." Then, she bowed deeply to her. Ella and Tiana both lightly laughed, "Can I light the candles?"

"Oh, no, that's my job," said Regina, as she stepped forward. She waved her hands and the candles lit, "Now, make a wish," she said with a smile.

Just as Lucy was about to blow out the candles, a wind came up and blew them out. Everyone looked up and saw dark clouds roll in. As thunder clapped and lighting flashed, everyone who had a sword pulled it out and Hook said, "What the bloody hell is that?"

Then a moment later, Gothel appeared next to the statue that was Drizella. "Look at all this," she said as she stepped closer. Henry, Hook, Travis and Jack all stepped forward. Gothel continued, "Cake, presents, family. Did you really think this would be a day of celebration?"

"Don't try anything, love," said Hook.

"There's no way you can fight all of us alone," said Travis.

"Who says I'm alone?" said Gothel. There was a flash of lighting and then five hooded figures appeared behind Gothel. The figures raised their arms and lighting flashed again and Drizella was returned to normal and she fell to her knees.

"That's impossible," said Regina, "Blood magic can't be broken."

"Not by any single person," said Gothel, "but together, this family can do anything." Gothel walked over to Drizella, knelt next to her and held her face in her hands, "Come, Drizella. In days, here, the prophecy shall be fulfilled. Your curse will be cast," Gothel stood as did Drizella and Gothel continued, "The suffering shall begin." Drizella smiled. Lighting started to flash and when it stopped Gothel, Drizella and the hooded figures were gone.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

In the bag that Victoria had stored in the mausoleum was the original Storybook. Victoria showed it to Lucy and told Lucy her story:

Rapunzel tried to get radishes from Gothel's garden to save her sick husband, Marcus, and feed their hungry children, Anastasia and Drizella. Gothel agreed to give her the radishes in exchange for trapping Rapunzel in her tower. After 6 years of captivity, Rapunzel managed to cut off most of her hair and use it as a rope to climb out of the tower. She succeeds in doing so only to find her husband remarried to Cecilia, Cinderella's mother.

Gothel reappeared to tempt Rapunzel into making Cecilia leave by poisoning her heart with a mushroom from Wonderland. Rapunzel refused at first, but she got jealous of Cecilia relationship with Drizella and ended up using the poison on Cecilia. What she didn't count on was her husband following her but eventually he gave up and went back to Rapunzel to make a perfect family. But there was an accident one day and Anastasia and Ella fell through some thin ice. Marcus dove in but could only save Ella.

Victoria then showed Lucy video footage of Jacinda and Nick kissing and telling her that Henry and left town but didn't tell her that he was with Roni and Kristin and was coming back. Seeing the video and hearing Henry was gone shattered Lucy's belief in happy endings, causing her to cry. A tear fell on the Storybook and she ran home.

Victoria used her tear on Anastasia, waking her up. But, using the tear on Anastasia caused Lucy to slip into a coma. So, in one part of the hospital while Jacinda was worried about whether Lucy would live or die. Victoria watched as her daughter, Anastasia, watched television for the first time.

Weaver and Hale walked in and saw Anastasia was awake, "Your daughter looks quite peaceful," said Weaver.

Victoria turned to face the detectives, "She's adjusting to this strange, new world, thanks to you two"

"We never would have helped you had we known Lucy was gonna pay the price," said Hale.

"But you did help me because you two were desperate to find the Guardian."

"And we did find her. She's right there in this room."

"No, my daughter is not your Guardian."

"Gothel believed she was," said Weaver. Victoria scoffed, and Weaver said, "and we'd like to find out for yourselves."

"And if we're right, her magic may be able to save Lucy, but not if she dies today," said Hale, "Drizella and Gothel are still out there, and I doubt very much that they've given up."

"You have no choice but to let us protect her," said Weaver.

* * *

 _San Francisco_

Ingrid was looking at a small vial of liquid. She put it back in her coat as she and Regina walked up to Henry who had his back to them as he was looking at his phone. "Henry, is everything all right?" asked Ingrid.

"I missed a call from Jacinda, and now she's not picking up," said Henry, "I just I don't know. I feel like something's wrong."

"Well, if she needs you, that woman is not shy," said Regina, "Put your phone away and focus. We came here for a reason."

Ingrid took a pair of shorts out of the bag she was carrying, "Now put these on."

A short time later, Henry, Regina and Ingrid were in the back row of a spin class, "Yeah…" said Henry as he got on his bike, "Now I'm even more confused. Did I just drive halfway down the West Coast to work my quads?"

"Just play along," said Ingrid.

"And pretend you love every second of it," said Regina.

The woman leading the class said, "Good morning, beautiful souls."

"This is the person we're looking for," said Regina to Henry.

The woman leading the class had long red hair and was looking down, "You're all about to sweat like your life depends on it." She looked up and Regina and Ingrid saw it was Zelena, but her cursed name was Kelly. She looked at the class and said, "All right, my cycling monkeys. Grab onto your bikes and fly! Whoo!" She turned up the music, grabbed her towel and swung it around.

At the end of the class, as the rest of the class was filing out Kelly walked up to Regina, Henry and Ingrid, "What the hell are you doing here, Roni? This is my happy place, and you and your niece are the epicenter of my unhappiness."

"Yes, no, I-I know," stammered Regina, "Um, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but, uh…"

"We… we… really loved your class," said Ingrid.

"Big time," said Henry, out of breath, "Very inspiring. Very."

"Hi," said Kelly, "Whoever you are, stop talking. Be somewhere else."

"Great. Glad I came all this way," said Henry, he got off his bike and left.

"Who's that? New boyfriend?"

"Hmm?" said Regina. Then, she realized what Kelly said, "No," said Regina and Ingrid together, "No! God, no. No, no, no, no."

"He's, uh He's just someone who needed help," said Ingrid.

"And what do you need, Roni?" asked Kelly, "Why are you two even here? Because every time I see your face, Roni, I see the bitch that ruined my daughter's life."

"We didn't ruin her life," said Regina.

"You gave her a job at the bar, a ticket to Amsterdam, and the idea that only losers get an education. And now, instead of going to Vassar, she's at a foam party in Phuket and probably never coming home because Mum… just isn't as cool."

"I'm sorry," said Regina, "But I don't think you understand the whole story here. Hey, let's grab a drink. Okay? Just one. For old time's sake?"

"Never," said Kelly and she left.

As she was leaving, Henry rushed in, "I got to get home."

"What?" asked Ingrid, "Why?"

"It's Lucy. She's in the hospital. No one knows what's wrong with her. I'm… I'm getting on the first plane to Seattle. Do you two want to come with?"

Regina and Ingrid looked at each other, "Uh I-I really wish we could," said Regina, "But we… we can't explain it. Kelly's really important. We will be there as soon as we can. I promise."

"But you go," said Ingrid, "Go be with them. Be with your fam... Help Jacinda."

Henry gave Regina the keys to the car, "Here," then he headed out. Ingrid saw the pained look on her aunt's face. She knew she wanted to be there for Lucy, but they needed Zelena awake

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Hook, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle went to go see Rumplestiltskin and Elsa. During Gold, Travis and Elsa's quest to find the Guardian, there was an incident and Elsa found herself bound to the Dark One's Dagger and Gold reverted back to Rumplestiltskin. Elsa's skin now had a bluish ice crystal hue to it and she spent her days making ice sculptures with her magic as Rumple spun. Elsa and Rumple lived in the woods alone because they thought it would be best for everyone. Travis and the girls visited them as much as possible.

"Mom," said Ingrid.

Elsa looked and smiled as she saw her girls and her husband. They went up to her and hugged. Elsa felt so cold to them. "What are you doing here?" asked Elsa, "I thought you were going to Lucy's birthday party?"

"We need your help," said Travis.

"Gothel has freed Drizella," said Annabelle, "The prophecy is coming true."

"Surely you and Rumplestiltskin have some kind of magic that can stop this curse," said Hook.

"Well I do have this," said Rumple, as he pulled out a small marble white elephant. Hook tried to take it, but Rumple pulled it away, "A white elephant. Are you familiar with the expression?" Rumple played with the elephant, "A name we give to things who have outlived their useful lives, and yet persist. And I find that personally quite moving."

Hook took the elephant, "Enough games. Will this help stop the curse from happening?"

"Stop it? No, dear. Nothing can stop it," said Elsa, "But when the curse comes, that can keep your most precious relationship intact."

"Alice. So, we will remember who we are?"

"No. Your memories will be replaced," said Rumple, "But in the random tumult of the curse, it ensures you will still be father and daughter."

"You're doing this for me?" asked Hook

Rumple giggled, "I'm doing it for her." He pointed. They all looked and saw Alice standing behind them.

"Alice?" said Hook. She walked away, and Hook went after her.

While Hook was gone, Elsa looked at her family, "Don't think I've forgotten about you…" She reached into a pocket and took out a small marble white elephant and handed it to Travis. "This will make sure that you and the girls will be together." The four of them hugged again knowing that this might be the last time they would be all be together for a while.

* * *

 _San Francisco  
Present Day_

Regina and Ingrid waited outside the classroom for Kelly. Ingrid opened the small bottle and poured the contents into a bottle of scotch. Then she put the bottle back in her bag. Just then Kelly came out carrying a dress bag. She hung it up and saw that Regina and Ingrid were still there, "What are you two still doing here?"

"We waited for you," said Regina, "and you'll be glad we did, because I know deep down underneath all that overwhelming anger and resentment, you'll soon see that all of this was meaningless."

"It wasn't meaningless," said Kelly.

"You'll see. You'll remember," Regina sighed, "You know, we were like sisters."

"I'm sorry I ever felt that way," said Kelly.

Ingrid sighed, "You need a drink."

She set the bag down and took out the bottle of scotch and got some cups that were sitting next to a water dispenser, "I'd rather have some of that cucumber-mint-honey lavender water, if it will make you two leave me alone," said Kelly.

Ingrid poured three glasses, "No, no, no," said Regina, as she took a glass for herself and one for Kelly, "We are not leaving until you have a real drink with us."

Kelly reluctantly took the glass and drank some of the scotch. Regina and Ingrid watched to see what happened then Kelly went, "Ugh," and coughed, "I wish I had the cucumber-mint-honey lavender water. Ugh."

Ingrid was disappointed, she was sure that she had made the memory potion correctly, "Okay," said Regina as she set her glass down, "Okay, I've never been great at subtle. We're cursed. You don't remember it, but we really are sisters. Evil Queen, Wicked Witch."

"What are you talking ab," Kelly started to say. Then Zelena's memories started to come back. She closed her eyes then opened them

Regina and Ingrid looked at each other then back at Kelly, "Zelena?" They asked together.

Kelly was breathing heavy, "What's going on?" she saw Regina and Ingrid, "Oh, Regina. Ingrid." She laughed a little and looked around, "I teach pedaling."

Regina pulled her sister into a hug, "Oh, Zelena," said Regina, "Thank God." Ingrid smiled at the reunion.

"Oh. Oh, I was cursed. To be a hippie!"

"Listen to me. We have a problem," Regina took a deep breath, "Gothel's out, and Lucy's in terrible danger."

"Things have been changing so fast," said Ingrid, "We need you to come back with us to Hyperion Heights."

"Yeah, you're right," said Zelena, "Someone needs to pay for this."

Regina sighed in relief as she and Ingrid picked up their bags, "I am so glad you're back."

Zelena sighed as she went to grab the dress bag, "What is it?" asked Ingrid.

"It's just my… My curse persona, Kelly," said Zelena, "I mean, I had a life here."

"Yeah, I know," said Regina, "I saw it. But it's time to leave all that behind."

"Regina… It's not that easy," Zelena unzipped the dress bag and inside was a wedding dress, "I'm getting married."

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Victoria reluctantly checked Anastasia out of the hospital and they both went with Weaver and Hale to the evidence room at the police station. They were standing in front of a covered table. Waver pulled back the cover and showed them 5 different daggers, "Now, we've performed this test many times," said Weaver, "Carried these blades a long way."

"It's quite simple," said Hale, "All you have to do is tell us which one of these has magic."

Anastasia looked at them and picked up one that looked like the Dark Ones' Dagger, "Is it that one?" asked Weaver.

"No. It isn't," she put the knife down. Then the table started to shake. Then the daggers rose from the table and flew across the room to a cabinet and stuck in the door, "I think maybe it's in there."

Weaver went over to the cabinet and opened it. He took out a case and inside was the Dark Ones' Dagger that clearly read _Rumplestiltskin & Elsa of Arendelle _on it.

Anastasia turned to her mother, "I don't want power if it's gonna do things like that."

"Don't be afraid," said Hale, "This power can be used to help people, to heal people. In fact, there's a little girl who desperately needs your help."

"So, if you're ready, it's time to show what you can do," said Weaver.

* * *

 _San Francisco_

Zelena zipped the bag back up, "He's a good bloke, Regina," she said, "A real solid, regular guy. And I may have been cursed, but I was happy.

"Well, after we save Lucy and get rid of Gothel and Drizella, maybe you can come back here and marry him then," said Ingrid.

"How can I promise to be faithful and true if I'm lying to him? It's no longer me, but it is also me. It's like I'm both. I mean, I still love him."

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, Zelena. Coming here was a big mistake. You have a life. We didn't mean to screw it up."

"No, you're not," said Zelena, "L-Listen. Look, I love you. And we have to save our family and our people, no matter what it means personally. I mean, that's what heroes do, right?"

Regina nodded a little, "Right."

"Okay. Let's go." Zelena grabbed her dress bag and then took her sisters and they walked out of the gym hand in and with Ingrid behind them.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Many Years Ago_

Hook, Ella, Jack, Tiana, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle were trying to find a way to stop Drizella from casting the curse, when Lucy ran in, "Mother!"

"Lucy," said Ella, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "What are you doing back here?"

Henry and Ella had decided to take a page out of his grandparents' playbook. Henry was going to take Lucy to the Enchanted Forest to build a magic wardrobe. If Drizella casted the curse he and Lucy were going to go through the wardrobe and find everyone and break the curse.

"They got him," said Lucy, "The witches. They got Father."

"Then we have to get him back," said Jack.

"Go" said Tiana, "I'll stay with Lucy. Nothing will happen to her."

Everyone turned to leave then Ella said, "Wait," Everyone stopped, and Ella continued, "This is exactly what Drizella wants. To distract us from stopping this curse. And if we don't, nothing will matter. Not even Henry."

* * *

On a dark mountain top, there was a large wagon wheel shape that looked like it had pitchforks as each spoke carved into the rock. there were flashes of lighting and eight hooded figures appeared on top of each spoke. One of the figures was Gothel. Another figure lowered her hood to revel it was Drizella. She unrolled a small scroll in her hands and looked at the writing, "I have waited so many years to cast this curse." She looked over at Gothel, "Thank you for everything."

Just then they heard Lady Tremaine's voice behind them, "You finally found a mother figure." They turned to look at her, "You do realize that she's just using you."

"You can't control me anymore," said Drizella, "Now I'm going to control you. You see, in this new land, you're going to think that you cast this curse."

"Why the hell would I cast a curse?"

"To save Anastasia, of course. You're going to think that you did all of this to help her, when actually, you'll be in service to me. And then, I'm going to rip her from your arms forever. Now, stop asking silly questions, and go to sleep." She waved her hand and Lady Tremaine fell to the ground.

"Still working through those mommy issues, I see," said Regina, as she and Zelena walked in, "I bet we can help with that."

"We pretty much invented that," said Zelena.

"Regina. Zelena. Sisters together again," said Drizella, "Afraid that's not going to be enough."

"Oh, she's not the only one I brought." Just then Hook, Ella, Jack, Travis, Annabelle and Ingrid rushed in.

They each put a sword up to the necks of one of the hooded figures, except for Hook who went up to Gothel and put his Hook to her heck, "Hello again, love."

"Always a pleasure, Captain," said Gothel.

"Ooh," said Drizella, "A pirate, a prince, three princesses, and Jack and the beanstalk. Ooh, how will I ever defeat you?"

Regina sent a blast of magic at Drizella and knocked her to her feet, "You want a witch fight?" asked Regina, as Drizella got to her feet, "Happy to oblige." She used her magic to pin Drizella to a rockface and magically held her there by her neck. Zelena then waved her hand and scroll containing the curse disappeared out of Drizella's hand and appeared in Zelena's. She handed the scroll to her sister and Regina said, "But as you can see, you will not be casting this curse."

"I know," Drizella strained to say, "That's why you're going to cast it."

"What?"

"Show her."

"May I?" asked Gothel. Hook looked at Regina. Regina nodded, and he let go of the witch. Gothel walked up to the one unguarded figures. Drizella smiled as Gothel lowered the hood to reveal it to be Henry. He was gagged, his hands were tied together, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Henry!" said Regina as she released her hold on Drizella and she and Ella rushed over to him, as he fell to the ground. Regina untied him while Ella removed the gag. Henry started to cough, "What did you do to him?"

"What witches do best," said Gothel, "We poisoned him."

Regina tried to use her magic to pull the poison out of Henry, but nothing happened, "It's not working!" said Ella, almost in tears.

"And it's not going to," said Drizella, "As a matter of fact, the only thing that can… is a trip to a land without magic."

"Don't do this, Drizella," said Regina, "I can't just can't just cast a curse. It takes time, and ingredients."

"Eight… to be exact. And I have seven of them right here. The only one I'm missing the most important one, and, of course, the hardest to find is magic from a witch who crushed the heart of the thing she loves most. So, Regina. What'll it be? My curse, Or his life?"

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

In the evidence room, Weaver was having Anastasia copy a spell on to a piece of paper, "I don't understand," she asked Weaver, "How does this help that girl?"

"It's a spell," said Weaver, "but it can only activate if it's imbued with magic, and, in this land, you're the only one who has it."

"I am? But what about…" Anastasia stopped talking.

"Ana?" asked Victoria, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Someone's here," Anastasia looked at the door, "It's her. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." She put her hands on the side of her head and looked down at the table.

The room started to shake, "What's going on?" asked Victoria.

"She's losing control," said Hale, "Anastasia, look at me." Anastasia looked up at the blond detective, "You have to calm down."

Just then the door to the evidence room opened and Gothel was standing there, "Hello, Ana." Anastasia got even more scared. Hale knew that Anastasia was about to lost control of her magic. But before she could tell Weaver and Victoria to get down. There was a flash, as light bulbs started to explode. Then, there was a blast of magic and Weaver, Hale and Victoria were all thrown in the air and Gothel was knocked off her feet. When Weaver, Hale and Victoria hit the ground they were all knocked unconscious.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Henry continued to cough and groan, "Ella.

"Henry," said Ella.

"I'm so, so, sorry."

Ella looked at her mother-in-law, "We have to do something."

"There's nothing you can do except cast the curse," said Drizella.

"Fine," said Regina, as she stood up, "I'll do it.

"No, no, no!" said Henry weakly.

Zelena grabbed her sister's arm to stop her, "Regina."

"Zelena, move," said Regina.

"This is not what he wants."

"Wouldn't you do it for Robin?" asked Hook, as he stepped forward, "I would for Alice."

Travis stepped forward, "If it was Annabelle or Ingrid… I'd do it… Let her do it, Zelena."

Zelena thought about it and Hook and Travis were right. If it was Robin she would do it. She let go of Regina and she walked to the edge of the circle., "All right. Let's do this," Regina put her palm up, "But know one thing. It is not over." Gothel and Drizella smiled. A cut appeared across Regina's palm and it started to bleed. Then she tipped her hand and let the blood drip down to circle. An orange liquid appeared and started to fill the circle. When the liquid converged in the center, it exploded into a fiery column of orange magic and smoke.

Alice, Rumple and Elsa saw the magic building from the top of the mountain. "Is this it?" asked Alice. Rumple and Elsa looked at her. He had a tea cup and she was holding a snowflake necklace, "Take these," said Rumple. "We've put Mr. Gold and Elsa in a room in our minds."

"These are the keys," said Elsa, "Get them to us, and it'll open."

"If it doesn't, you know what you have to do."

Just then they heard a woman's voice, "Alice," they turned and saw Zelena's daughter Robin run up to them, "I got your letter."

"You came," said Alice.

"Of course I came," said Robin. Alice went to her love and kiss her. Rumple and Elsa looked away. It was hard for them to see two people in so much love with each other and be separated from the one they loved. Robin broke the kiss and said, "I just had to see your face one last time."

"No, no, not the last.," said Alice, she kissed Robin's hand, "We'll always know each other. Even if we don't."

Robin gave her love a sad smile. Then Alice wrapped her arms around Robin. Then, there was flash of lighting and a crash of thunder. Rumple and Elsa walked over to them and they looked up and saw orange lighting flashing in the sky.

Back on the mountain, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle watched as the column of magic and smoke got higher and higher. Travis held on to his girls and hugged them. He kissed Ingrid on the forehead, "Love you, Peanut."

"I love you, too, Daddy," said Ingrid

Travis kissed Annabelle, "Love you, Sweet Pea."

"I love you, too, Daddy," said Annabelle. They watched as smoke and orange magic moved toward them and surrounded them, transporting them to The Land Without Magic.

* * *

 _San Francisco  
Present Day_

Ingrid was helping Zelena load Henry's car for the drive back to Hyperion Heights when Regina walked up, "That was Henry," said Regina as Zelena slammed the tailgate, "Lucy's no better.

Zelena thought for a second and said, "Well, tell him to try True Love's Kiss."

"He already did. Belfrey must have done the one thing she's been trying to do for years… She took Lucy's belief. It doesn't work unless both of you believe in True Love.

"So, if we want to help Lucy," said Ingrid, "we have to get our magic back. And there's only one way to do that."

Regina knew the answer, but she didn't want to say it, "Break the curse. But if we do that, Henry dies. And if we don't, Lucy does."

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Rogers and Tilly arrived at the evidence room and saw the doors open and the room a mess, "Oh, it's all upside-down," said Tilly.

"Weaver? Hale?" called Rogers.

"Yeah, we're over here," said Weaver, as he and Hale were standing up.

"What the hell happened? And don't tell me you'd explain, but I wouldn't believe it anyway."

"Honestly, Detective," said Hale, "I don't quite believe it myself."

"Well, there's something else you won't believe," said Rogers, "Tilly and I found something over by the troll. There's a symbol painted there."

"Let me guess," said Weaver as he held up a coin with the wagon wheel shape they found in Eloise Gardener's notebook, "Did it look like this?"

"Yeah. It's the symbol from Eloise's notebook. What the devil does it mean?"

"It means they're here," said Hale.


	11. Secret Garden

Secret Garden

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

After a long drive from San Francisco to Seattle, Regina, Zelena and Ingrid arrived at the hospital. They saw Henry and Jacinda keeping a bedside vigil over Lucy. Henry saw the three women watching and he came out to see them, "Hey," said Ingrid, "How are you? How's Lucy?"

"She's, um She's stable," said Henry, dejected, "but she's not getting any better. And me, I just There's nothing I can do to help. So there's that."

"Hey, don't give up," said Regina, "Lucy needs you right now. She needs your help. Even if she can't ask for it. I may not have known you long, but I can tell… You're a believer, Henry. Even if you don't know it. Just like Lucy."

"Yeah. Well, thanks for the pep talk," said Henry. Then he walked down the hall.

"Nice hope speech," said Ingrid, "Grandma Snow would be proud."

"Thanks," said Regina, with a sad smile, "I learned from the best…"

"This must be so difficult," said Zelena, "being so close to him, and he doesn't know who you are."

"It is."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ingrid, "If we break the curse, Henry dies, and if we don't, Lucy does."

"I don't know," said Regina, "But I can tell you what we're not gonna go. We are not gonna let either one of them die. There's got to be a way to figure this out. And we're gonna do it. Together," Regina as she took Zelena and Ingrid's hands.

"Wicked and Evil?" asked Zelena with a playful smile. She glanced at Ingrid, "On the rocks?" Ingrid rolled her eyes at the ice reference and Zelena smiled at her niece.

"No. As a family," said Regina.

* * *

A little while later, Zelena, Regina and Ingrid were sitting in a stairwell as Zelena told them about the encounter she had with Gothel after she tried to call Robin, "What the hell did she want?" asked Regina.

"She offered me a deal," said Zelena, "She'll use the girl's magic to save Lucy's life."

"In exchange for what?" asked Ingrid.

"The Resurrection Amulet."

"What?" asked Regina.

"I know," said Zelena, "She wants us to bring it to the botanical garden greenhouse at midnight."

"I hope you didn't agree to do that, did you? Because if you recall, using that thing comes with a great price."

"Of course, I agreed to the deal, but I'm not giving it to that dirty, hippie witch bitch. Plus, if Gothel thinks that we're playing her game, maybe she'll stay off us while we look for said Amulet wherever it may be."

"If we get our hands on it first, maybe we can find a way to use it without paying the price," said Ingrid.

"How?" asked Zelena with a chuckle, "In case you've forgotten, we're in a land without magic."

"Well, either way, we need to keep it out of Gothel's hands," said Regina, "She's clearly got plans for it. And we don't ever want to find out what those are.

* * *

At the evidence room, Rogers walked in as Weaver and Hale were looking at some papers, "I did as you asked," said Rogers, "Tilly's been fed with tea, jam, bread. Now you're gonna tell me what the hell you meant when you said, 'They are here'. Who is 'they'?"

"Well, I think it's time you finally learned the truth about Eloise Gardener," said Weaver,

"Enlighten me."

"Eloise Gardener is a member of a dangerous cult," said Hale, "That symbol you've been chasing that's their symbol. That's why Eloise ran away all those years ago. She was seduced into this cult, indoctrinated, rising through the ranks until she, eventually, became their leader."

"Well, how did she end up in the clutches of Victoria Belfrey?" asked Rogers.

"Well, that's the thing," said Weaver, "Eloise was doing what was done to her Seducing others into the cult. She took Belfrey's daughter. Belfrey was just trying to get her back."

"Ivy."

"No, she has another daughter, a 14-year-old named Anastasia," said Hale, "Eloise and their cult still have her.

"This is uh this is a lot to believe," said Rogers.

"Yeah, when the truth is a complicated companion, never quite behaving as you expect," said Weaver.

"No, I'm sorry. No, I don't I don't buy it. I know a victim when I see one, and Eloise is textbook. She's hurt and needs help. She's not a cult leader.

"You don't know her as well as you think," said Hale, "You have to trust us."

"I think I'm gonna have to trust my gut," said Rogers, "She is innocent. And I'll prove it." Rogers left. Weaver and Hale just looked at each other.

* * *

Regina, Zelena and Ingrid walked into Roni's and Zelena looked around, "What have you done to my bar?"

"Your bar?" asked Regina, as she took her jacket off.

"It used to have peanut shells and sawdust on the floor."

"Yeah, it was a dump," said Ingrid

"It was a dive, which is an honorable aesthetic," said Zelena, "Oh, my God, you re-finished the bar top."

"Okay, I didn't bring you here for criticism," said Regina, "Gothel thinks you have the Amulet. And Victoria's been trying to buy this bar for as long as I can remember. I'm starting to realize her interests go way beyond real estate. So, stop worrying about the countertop and start searching."

Just then Roni's brother, Nick and his daughter Elizabeth walked out of the back, "Well, well, well," said Nick, "As I live and breathe… Kelly West…" He walked up to Zelena, "I never thought I'd see you back here. What brings you to Hyperion Heights."

Regina, Zelena and Ingrid looked at each other. Then, Zelena spoke up, "Well, I've got some good news… I'm getting married."

Nick smiled, "That's great!" he said, as he gave her a hug. "This calls for a drink. Beth?" he said.

Elizabeth started to the bar, "I've got it, Dad," said Ingrid. She walked behind the bar and took out the bottle of scotch that she had laced with the memory potion. She poured 5 glasses and brought them over on a tray.

"Thanks," said Nick as he took a glass, "Here's to a long and happy life for you and your love."

They all clinked glasses and Ingrid, Regina, and Zelena pretended to drink. Nick and Elizabeth each took a drink and Elizabeth said, "So how long are you going to be in town?"

"Oh, a few days," said Zelena.

"That's…" Nick started to say as the memory potion started to kick in. Elizabeth could feel it too. They both felt the flood of memories coming back to them. When it was done they both gasped. Travis looked at the three women in front of him, "Regina? Zelena? Ingrid?"

"What's going on?" asked Annabelle.

"It's a long story," said Ingrid.

* * *

At the evidence room, Weaver and Hale were still working, when Rogers returned, "So, is Eloise Gardener as innocent as you thought?" asked Hale.

"Did you find that unassailable proof you were searching for?" asked Weaver.

"Look, I-I don't know what's going here, but you two were right about one thing," said Rogers, "That woman's hiding something, and I want to know what."

"Well, perhaps," said Hale as she picked up an envelope, and took a piece of paper out of it, "it has something to do with this." She handed it to Rogers

"It's a list of gardens and greenhouses. What is this? This is something to do with your crazy cult theory, doesn't it?"

"If this is the cult I think it is," said Weaver, "one of their most hallowed rituals involves a Sacred Orchid. This may be our only chance to find them and stop them before someone gets hurt."

"Gets hurt?" asked Rogers, "What kind of ritual are you talking about here?"

"Rituals that require sacrifices."

"And you two really think Eloise is capable of something that dark?"

"I think you'll find people are rarely what they seem, Detective," said Hale, "And Eloise, most assuredly, is… much more than you know."

* * *

Regina and Ingrid caught up Travis and Annabelle on what had happened in the last couple of days and together the five of them started to search the bar for the Amulet. Zelena and Ingrid were searching the back room while Regina, Travis and Annabelle searched the front. They all met up in the backroom and when Zelena saw the others she said, "Well, it's not back here," said Zelena.

"It's not up front, either," said Regina.

"Well, perhaps you guys were wrong about the curse," said Annabelle, "Maybe it left the Amulet somewhere else."

Just then something caught Zelena's eye. She picked it up. It was a stained-glass sign that said _Kelly & Roni's Pub._ Regina, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle walked up behind her and Regina said, "I almost forgot about that. I took it down, but…"

"At least you kept it," said Zelena.

"And if you stay, we can put it back up."

"That'd be nice." Zelena gave her sister a smile. Then, Zelena smashed the sign on one of the barrels in the back room.

The others in the room jumped, "What the hell?" asked Travis, "I thought you two were having a moment."

"We were, but…" Zelena picked up the red and silver object that was embedded in the sign.

"The Amulet," said Ingrid, "Did you know that was in there?"

"Lucky guess," said Zelena, with a smile. She handed it to Regina and said, "Do you really think we're gonna be able to hack that thing? Even without magic?"

"Maybe," said Regina, "Eventually. Best case, we wake up Lucy, no one dies. Worse case, buy ourselves some time."

"That's your problem, Regina," said a voice. They turned and saw Victoria pointing a gun at them, "Always wanting everything your way, but never willing to pay the price."

"Actually, I think this is the worst case," said Annabelle.

"You," said Regina, "You did this. How could you hurt that child?"

"'Cause I was desperate to save my own," said Victoria, as she lowered the gun, "Surely, you of all people would understand that. You cast a curse just to save your son. And yet, you're absolved. Regina, Evil Queen, does a dark thing for a good reason and everyone forgave you."

"Because I'm not a monster."

"Neither am I. And when I turn that Amulet over to Gothel, and she wakes Lucy, everyone will know it," Victoria raised the gun back up, "Hand it over."

The five of them looked at each other and nodded Regina handed Victoria the Amulet, "Don't do this, Victoria," said Travis, "The cost of using that thing is too high."

"You're a parent, Travis," said Victoria, "You know as well as I that when it comes to our children, there is no such thing." Victoria left closing the door to the backroom behind her locking them in.

* * *

A little while later, Regina, Zelena, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle were at the hospital walking toward Lucy's room, "I didn't realize Kelly was a lock-picking ace," said Regina.

"Yeah, well, I think we need to have a little chat about the security of our bar," said Zelena.

When they got there they saw Lucy was awake, in bed, eating Jell-O and talking to Henry and Jacinda. "Oh, my God, look at them," said Regina.

"How did that happen?" asked Travis.

"It couldn't," said Ingrid.

"Unless…," said Annabelle, Unless someone…"

"A life for a life," finished Regina.

* * *

Weaver, Hale and Rogers arrived at a greenhouse on their list and found Drizella holding her mother's head in her lap, as Victoria lay dead on the floor, "What's happened?  
asked Rogers, "What the hell is this?"

"My mother…" said Drizella, as the detectives knelt down next to the young woman, "she saved me. It was meant to be me." Victoria gave Gothel the amulet and used Anastasia's magic to recharge it. Then, she was going to use Drizella's life to restore Lucy's. But, Victoria stepped in and saved her daughter. With her dying breath, Victoria told Drizella that she was sorry for the way she had been treating her. She spent so much time focused on one lost daughter that she didn't see the one who was with her all this time.

"Are you… are you okay?" asked Rogers.

"I don't know.," said Drizella, as she looked up at him.

The detectives looked at each other and Rogers said, "All right, wait here. I-I'll be right back."

Weaver, Hale and Rogers stepped aside, "She's dead," said Weaver.

"I guess you were right about that cult. I just would never have believed that people that evil would be operating right here."

"And that being said, you are right about one thing," said Hale, "It is evil. And things around here are about to get very dark."


	12. A Taste of the Heights

A Taste of the Heights

A few days after Victoria's death, things were getting back to normal in Hyperion Heights. Weaver, Rogers and Hale were in the evidence room going over some files, "This is all my fault," said Rogers, "If I hadn't rescued Eloise, Victoria Belfrey might still be alive."

"No, these events were set in motion by forces beyond your control," said Weaver, "And that being said, I don't believe they're beyond repair."

"But how do we fix this?"

"Well, I think I may have a way. Have a look." said Hale, as she handed Rogers a file there was a picture of a woman lying dead on the floor, "That was Lucy's doctor. She was found in the hospital the same night Victoria died. The medical examiner said death was due to natural causes."

"You think otherwise?"

"Well, a lock of her hair was missing."

"Well, it says here she died at the same time as Victoria. If that's true, another cult member must be responsible."

"But the evil extends far beyond Eloise," said Weaver, "And if we can find the source, might just take us right back to her."

* * *

Regina was pushing in some of kegs on a hand truck from the back when Henry walked up, "Hey, You guys need help?" he asked.

"I think we got this handled," said Regina, as she came to a stop, "Thanks, Henry."

"Does he sleep here?" asked Zelena, as she took over for Regina, "He's in this pub more often than you are. Have you not got a home? Is that it?" as she took the kegs behind the bar, and Travis started to hook them up.

"Yeah, yeah. I got a place," said Henry, as Ingrid and Annabelle walked up, "And, actually, I should be heading out. Got somewhere to be, and I don't want to be late." He had a bit of an excited tone to his voice.

"Oh, where are you going?" asked Annabelle, "Sounds important."

"Yeah, yeah. It's, uh it's nothing big. Just a lead on a writing assignment. Tell you about it if it works out. I don't want to jinx it."

"Okay, well, good luck, then," said Regina.

"Thank you. Um, yeah, and before I go, there was a guy in earlier. Um, little strange. Said he was an investor and he could help you fix the lights," he handed Regina a business card.

"What's wrong with the lights?"

"Nothing, actually, until he walked in," said Henry, "They seem fine now. Anyway, just thought I'd tell you." Then, Henry left.

Just then Zelena's cellphone started to ring, "Oh, God," as she looked at her phone, "It's Chad. He keeps leaving messages. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Don't pick up," said Regina, as she continued to look at the card Henry gave her.

"Yeah, right," said Zelena as she let the call go to voicemail

"Oh, no, that's- that's not what I meant," said Regina, as she walked up to the bar. I-I meant that, um, we have bigger problems than your fiancée right now. Look."

She handed Zelena the card, "'Baron Samdi.' Who's that?" she asked, "Sounds like a colonial dictator."

"No, try Dr. Facilier."

"The voodoo witch doctor with that ridiculous hat? You know him?"

"Our paths have crossed. What are the chances he'd show up just days after we discover there's a coven forming?"

"You think he's awake, too?" asked Ingrid, "I mean, it's not like the curse is broken. Otherwise, Henry would…"

"I know what it would mean for Henry," said Regina, "And we won't let that happen."

"But who knows what Victoria did before she died or who she woke," said Travis, "He could be up."

"And if he is we got to find out. And I think I know how."

* * *

Rogers, Weaver and Hale walked into a bakery. There was woman in the back working on gingerbread house. Rogers called out, "'Scuse me, ma'am. Are you, uh, Hilda, the proprietor of this bakery?"

"Mm-hmm," she said, "This is delicate work. I will be right with you."

"I'm Detective Rogers, he's Detective Weaver, she's Detective Hale. We're investigating the murder of Dr. Andrea Sage. She purchased something here the morning of her death. Was wondering if you remember seeing her?"

"I remember," said Hilda, as she turned to face the detectives. They could see that she was blind "But I didn't see her.

"I- I apologize. I didn't…"

"Dreadful what happened. Absolutely dreadful," as she walked to the counter.

"Bit off-season for gingerbread, isn't it?" asked Weaver.

"Never," said Hilda, "It's my number-one seller. Of course, Dr. Sage had her usual tea cake that morning. Wanted to let me know in person that my test results came back clean. She was a dear like that." Hale gave Rogers a nod, he nodded back and started to move to the back. Hilda continued, "I-I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her."

"And yet someone did," said Hale.

"Sorry, that's off limits," said Hilda, "Health inspector would have my letter if anyone got into the sugar." Rogers moved over to join his partners. And, Hilda said, "I wish I could be more help, but with my condition, you may have better luck talking to the butcher next door."

"Of course," said Hale, "Thanks for your help."

"Cookie for the road?" asked Hilda as she picked up a gingerbread man, with a piece of tissue paper, "They're fresh out of the oven."

The detectives looked at each other, and Rogers said, "Oh, no, thank you. Though, they look delicious. Have a good day." When the detectives were outside Rogers said, "Did you see that?"

"Oh, she may be blind, but I'm not," said Weaver, "She's obviously hiding something. Whatever it is, we'll find it."

* * *

Later that night, at Roni's, Zelena and Travis were behind the bar while Annabelle and Ingrid were doing some cleaning. Just then a man walked in, it was Samdi, "I'm looking for Roni. We spoke on the phone."

"Well, you found her," said Zelena, "The one and only. This is my brother, Nick. How can we help you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could help you. I'm an investor. With a little extra capital, you could expand. Maybe even franchise. Dream however big you'd like."

Zelena laughed a little, "Well, I am a dreamer, but I just don't think our sister would go for it."

"Your sister?"

"Kelly," said Travis, "We own this place together."

"Perhaps I could chat with Kelly, if she's around," said Samdi

"Always seem to be," said Regina, as she stepped around a corner, "But I'm afraid I'm not interested."

"Are you sure? We could discuss it over a drink. Mm, don't need to. I've heard more than enough."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever change your mind, you have my number," Then Samdi walked out.

* * *

In the back alley of the bakery, Weaver was picking the lock on the back door while Weaver and Hale held flashlights. Once they were in, they were met with a very strong smell, "Ugh, do you smell that?" asked Rogers.

"That's gas," said Weaver. They found the door of one of the ovens open with the gas wide open. Weaver turned the gas off.

Hale turned and saw Hilda laying on the floor. She knelt next to her and checked her pulse, "She's still alive."

"Well, there's nothing and no one here except baking equipment," said Rogers.

"A lock of her hair is missing."

"The cult."

"Whoever killed our doctor tried to kill our baker, too," said Weaver, "And whatever they're up to, I suspect they're far from finished."

* * *

At Roni's Zelena, Ingrid and Annabelle were sitting at the bar, while Regina and Travis were behind the bar, "So, what do we do now?" asked Zelena.

Regina sighed as she poured Zelena a drink, "I don't know. But I think we can all agree Samdi had no idea we pulled a switch on him."

"So, Facilier's asleep," said Annabelle.

Just then Weaver and Hale walked in, "Well, that makes one of us," said Weaver, "Nice to see you again, Regina," as they walked to the bar, "I see you and Ingrid didn't return empty-handed."

"The Dark Ones in denim," said Zelena, "How quaint."

Annabelle went up to Hale and gave her a hug, "You look great," said Annabelle.

Hale smiled, "You too," she said. Travis joined his daughter and hugged his wife. Hale smiled. It was good to be with her family again. Hale then notice that Ingrid hadn't moved from where she was sitting at the bar, "It's good to see you, Ingrid."

"You too, Mother," said Ingrid, coldly.

Hale nodded and looked down a little. Travis looked at the two. Ingrid and Elsa had always been very close, and he was surprised at Ingrid's reaction, "Did something happen that you didn't tell us about?" he asked

"Aunt Regina and I went to them for help and they pretended like we were crazy."

Hale sighed, "We had an alliance with Belfrey that kept us from being honest with them."

"And now that she's dead and the coven's come to town, what?" asked Zelena, "you just circle back around to us for help?"

"That's not the only reason we came here," said Weaver, "We had thought that the coven killed Dr. Sage, but today there was another attack on a member of the coven. That's caused us to re-evaluate."

Hale opened an envelope and took out a picture, "Turns out, the doctor had a scar we missed." She handed it to Travis. It was of the doctor's wrist. He passed it to Annabelle, she passed it to Ingrid, she passed it to Zelena, and Zelena passed it to Regina.

"Looks like a tattoo removal," said Regina. Everyone looked at her, "Apparently, in my cursed persona, I made some poor decisions. I mean, who loves Def Leppard lyrics that much? Had to be done."

Zelena looked at the picture again, "I recognize this. Looks like…"

"Eight spokes on a wheel," finished Weaver, "The doctor wasn't killed by the coven. She was in the coven."

"Someone's killing witches," said Regina.

"Well, pour some sugar on me," said Zelena.

"I think another drink's required," said Weaver, "For all of us."


	13. Knightfall

Knightfall

The next morning, Travis, Annabelle and Ingrid came into the bar and saw Regina and Henry were finishing their breakfast, "Hey… Henry," said Annabelle, "What are you doing here this early?"

"I had a really long night shift last night and Roni was kind enough to make me breakfast," said Henry.

Travis could tell that something was bothering him, "So? How did your meeting go yesterday?" he asked.

Henry sighed, "Not as good as I hoped," he said Henry as he drank his coffee.

Travis nodded and went to pour himself some coffee. Regina took her and Henry's plates into the kitchen, only to be followed by Ingrid and Annabelle, "So?" asked Ingrid, "Where did you go last night?"

"I went to go see Samdi," said Regina, "Turns out he is awake."

"What?" asked Annabelle, "How did you know?"

"I could tell by the way he looked at me here last night. Our paths and more than just crossed."

Ingrid didn't want Regina to elaborate on what she meant by that. She had a good feeling as to what she implied, "So? Did you find out anything?"

"No…" said Regina, "if there's one thing about Facilier, he always keeps his cards close to his vest."

* * *

Weaver and Hale were walking to the office they shared with Rogers, at the police station when they saw Tilly walking out, "Hey, Tilly," said Weaver. But she didn't answer.

Weaver and Hale walked in and saw Rogers at his desk, "What's the matter with her?" asked Hale.

"I'm not sure," said Rogers, "It's just Tilly being Tilly. So, what's the word on our Blind Baker?"

"Enjoying the finest medical care in Hyperion Heights," said Weaver, "I posted a patrol outside her room. My suspicion is, this killer goes for easy prey, so I've just made things a little bit more difficult. With a bit of luck, it'll help flush them out."

"So, everyone in that cult is in danger, but we don't have a bloody clue who they are."

"Well, we don't," said Hale, "But Eloise Gardener does. She may have decided to vanish in the wake of Victoria's death. But that doesn't mean to say we won't find her. We will. She's the key that's gonna open all the locks."

"Then, by all means, let's open them," said a female voice. They turned and saw Eloise standing in the doorway, "I think it's time we all had a little talk."

* * *

They took Eloise to one of the interrogation rooms. The detectives sat on one side of the table and Eloise on the other, "You have a chance to save some lives here, all right?" said Rogers, "All we need is a list of the members of the cult, and then we can get to them before the killer does."

"We're not a cult," said Eloise, "We're a group of women with shared ideals. Why do people like you always have to put a label on that? Like cult or coven or I don't know witches?"

"Is that label so far astray?" asked Weaver. "Where were you the night of Victoria Belfrey's death?"

"I'm sorry. Am I a suspect now? And since when was this about me, Detective Weaver? I came here to help you find a killer."

"Of course, you did," said Rogers, "I apologize for my partner."

"I don't want an apology," said Eloise, "I want him gone." She looked at Hale, "Her too." She looked back at Rogers, "You and I always have such nice conversations, Detective Rogers. So, if I can't talk to you alone, I don't talk at all."

* * *

The detectives went back to their office and looked at Eloise on the security camera, "You do not want to go in there yourself," said Hale, "That woman's life's work is manipulation."

"Yeah, she manipulates lonely, lost girls," said Rogers, "And I'm none of those things. I'll be fine. It's not like she's actually a witch."

"Yeah, well, whatever she is, I assure you, she's not going to give up her answers easily," said Weaver.

"Why? 'Cause she won't talk to you? I spent years looking for her," Rogers stood up and walked around to Weaver's side of room, "Yeah, she turned out different than I expected, but I know her. She likes to be in control."

"Yeah, you got that part right," said Hale.

"Yeah, so I'll let her think she's in control," said Rogers, "Then I'll rope her in, break open the case."

Rogers turned to leave then, Weaver said, "Hey, hey, hey. We're trying to help you here. We want to solve this case just as badly as you do. So, go in there, get your answers, but whatever happens do not let that woman inside your head." Rogers nodded and left.

* * *

Weaver and Hale watched from their office as Rogers walked back in and sat down, "All right. You win. Weaver and Hale have gone out for a coffee. It's just us now."

Eloise glanced at the camera, "Oh, I doubt they went anywhere. But as long as I can look at your face and not theirs, I'm a happy girl."

"Glad to hear that," said Rogers.

"Have you ever thought about taking a razor to that face of yours, Detective? I bet you look nice clean-shaven."

Rogers started looking through his notes, "Tell me, why did you come in today?"

"Because I want the same thing that you do. I want to prevent women like me from being killed."

"Well, tell me who they are, and I'll protect them."

"And you really think you're capable of that? It's not that easy. First you have to know who you really are. And right now, you have no idea."

"And you think you do?"

"I think the answer's closer than you ever imagined." Eloise flipped a page in Rogers' notebook and looked at a drawing of a sailing ship, "A picture really is worth a thousand words, isn't it? I wonder what this one means, deep down."

"It's just a doodle. It's an old habit," said Rogers.

"Maybe older than you know," Eloise slide the notebook back across the table and continued, "There are so many patterns around you, you can't see yet. Patterns that govern your actions. And mine. And the killer's."

"What kind of patterns?"

"If you want to learn the truth about the killer, first, you need to learn the truth about yourself."

"All right, well, you seem to know everything. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Oh, I can't see all the patterns. I can't. But I do know how to search for them. And if you're ready to uncover yours, you just need to do one small thing for me."

* * *

A short time later, Weaver and Hale were following Rogers out of the police station, "Where the hell are you going?" asked Weaver.

"To give Eloise what she wants."

"Well, how is that gonna help?" asked Hale, "She asked for your favorite painting. The woman's out of her mind. Worse dangerous."

"And very perceptive," said Rogers, "How does she even know that I can paint?"

"Excellent question," said Weaver, "Perhaps her insight should give you pause."

"Well, it doesn't. Right, if she knows something, I'm willing to play along. I thought you wanted to find the killer. If she has the answers, - then a painting is a small price to pay."

"If you think that, you don't understand the price," said Hale.

"Well, whatever the price is, believe me, I'm willing to pay it," Rogers got in his car and drove away.

* * *

A little while later, Weaver and Hale were heading back to their office where they found Tilly pacing the floor and muttering to herself, "I'm not mad, I'm not mad." They heard her say.

"Tilly," said Weaver, "Tilly. You can't be back here."

"Oh, hey, there, Weaver, Hale. Um, I'm glad to see your faces." She nervously chuckled as she spoke, "I came by earlier, but Rogers, he didn't want to play the game with me. I tried to warn him." Then a scared look came on Tilly's face, "I did. But there's bad things in the air."

"Tilly, Tilly, calm down," said Hale, "Everything's fine."

"No, everything's not fine. You brought a monster in here," said Tilly as she pointed at Eloise on the TV screen, "and I can see her for what she really is! "

"You know what?" said Weaver, "You're right. She is a monster. I believe you."

"Me too," said Hale.

A look of relief came on Tilly's face, "Oh, you do?"

"Well, we know you better than most," said Hale, "You see things others don't. And that's what makes you special."

Just then Rogers returned. He set the painting on the desk while he took his jacket off. The painting was of a sailing ship, "Uh, what's- what's that?" asked Tilly.

"It's a painting of mine," said Rogers, "I thought I told you to go home.

"No, no, no. You can't show this to the monster," said Tilly as she picked up the picture, "She'll use it, and then she'll try and hurt you, and I don't want you to be hurt!"

"Get out of my way, or I'll have to have you escorted out," said Rogers as he took the painting back.

Tilly looked at Weaver and Hale, "You two told me you believed me,"

"We do," said Weaver.

Hale walked over to Tilly, "And I promise, nothing bad is going to happen, but right now you have to go home."

Tilly looked at them all, "You all want me to leave?"

"I'm sorry, but this is more important," said Rogers, as he left.

Weaver and Hale worked on some paperwork. They didn't see Eloise wave at Tilly. Tilly was now more scared than ever.

* * *

Rogers walked into the interrogation room and set the painting in front of Eloise, "My first painting. Happy now?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," said Eloise, "The calm before the storm."

"Tell me about the killer."

"You don't get answers until you give some. Now, come here, look at the painting, and tell me what it really means to you."

Rogers looked up at the camera, "Fine," he sat down and said, "As a child, I loved the ocean. I always wanted to visit. Then I grew up, forgot about it, and it's a distant memory. That's all."

"It must have been quite a day when you finally got out there. You must have felt like a real sea captain."

"Actually, I've still never been."

"But the ocean's so close. I mean, why- why not grab your special someone and go touch the sea?"

"Because I don't have anyone!" shouted Rogers, "Is that what you want to hear?!"

"Yes. They say all great art starts with pain. And now I know yours. The killer is also grappling with pain. An unfillable void, if you will. And just like you, they're looking for a way to express that pain, to externalize it in a way that only makes sense to them. Both the doctor and the baker were given a gift before they were attacked A heart-shaped candy box filled with chocolate marzipan truffles."

"That's quite specific."

"Everyone has their obsessions. So, if you want to find the killer, all you have to do is follow your heart."

* * *

Awhile later, Rogers, Weaver and Hale were walking into a flower shop, "The candy store said this was the last place they delivered the chocolates to," said Rogers, "You'd think a member of the occult would work somewhere less cheery."

"I think it's about to get a lot less cheery," said Hale, as she walked up to a counter and saw a heart-shaped candy box.

"Marzipan truffles," said Rogers, "The woman who runs this place is the next target."

Just then man walked up to the counter and said, "Hello, there. How can I help you?"

"Hyperion PD," said Weaver, as he showed the man his badge, "We'd like to speak to the woman who received this package, A Luanne Hoffs-Drawler. Is she here?"

"No," said the man, "Luanne was my wife. She passed away years ago. What's this all about?"

Weaver and Hale just turned and left. Rogers sighed, "Thank you for your time," and followed his partners.

Once they were outside, Hale said, "This whole thing was a setup. I warned you of Eloise. Either she's distracting us, or the killer is using her to distract us."

"From what? It's not as if we have any leads or even know who the next target is," asked Rogers.

"We know the last one," said Weaver, "The baker in the hospital."

The detectives went to the hospital. When they got close to the baker's room, they saw the guard had been knocked out. They all pulled out their guns and Rogers hit the Code Blue button on the wall. They went in the baker's room and found her dead on the floor, in a pool of blood. Then they saw Tilly, sitting on the bed holding a scalpel. She quickly stood up, "Tilly," said Rogers, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know," said Tilly, "I, uh I had to be here, but, ugh, I don't want to be. I-I want to be somewhere else. Somewhere nice."

The detectives put their guns away and Weaver said, "Tilly, put the scalpel down."

"No. No, really, you're too late. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. You didn't pay attention to the thing that matters most, and that's when people get hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Tilly," said Rogers, "I should have paid more attention. Just- Just tell me what happened. We can help you."

"No," said Tilly, "You're too late. Don't you understand? I told you something bad would happen today! And none of you listened." She threw the scalpel on the floor and went to a window, "And now you're both too late." She opened the window and started to go out.

"Tilly!" shouted Hale, "Don't!"

Tilly jumped on to the roof of a building next to the hospital. Then, she jumped to the ground and looked up, "Tilly!" called Weaver from the open window. Then, Tilly ran off.

* * *

The detectives went to Tilly's container, "Tilly? You here?" asked Rogers as they went inside. Weaver turned on the lights and Rogers eye caught something. He walked up to a large piece of wood and pulled it out. On it was the wagon wheel shape with two of the pitch forks having a red "X" through them, "No, no, I know how this looks," said Rogers, "but there's no way that Tilly killed those women. This has to be her upside-down thinking gone awry."

"I think it's a bit more than that, actually," said Hale, "Tilly had, uh, experience with this cult some years before. You know, they took the one person that mattered most to her. The one person who spent time with her and who could really understand her. Her father. In the eyes of the law, that's motive."

"Yeah, but she's not a killer. You two don't think she did this, do you?"

"No, of course I don't," said Weaver.

"Well, then we're on the same page. So, how do we make this right?"

"I'll head back to the station and buy us the time we need. But they're gonna want one of us accountable, should anything else happen. So, while I stay there…"

"You and I will find Tilly," said Hale, "and prove her innocence."

"Yeah," said Weaver, and he left.

* * *

At Roni's, Ingrid and Regina were behind the bar when Lucy came in and sat down at the bar, "Oh," said Regina, "You know we don't serve shots of strawberry milk here, right? You better have a good reason for putting my liquor license at risk."

"It's Henry," said Lucy, as she set a page from the storybook on the bar, "I need your help." Regina and Ingrid looked at each other.

Regina, Lucy and Ingrid went to the patio, so they could talk in private, "This page, it suddenly appeared," said Lucy, "It says Henry is going to die if he kisses my mom."

"So that's why you stopped them from kissing last night?" said Regina, as she folded the page back up.

"It's all my fault. I-I found Henry and- and tricked him into coming here. And now- now I'm going to lose him. I know you guys didn't believe me when I told you that Roni was the Evil Queen, but…"

"Yeah, well, a lot's happened since then, Lucy," said Ingrid, "And you know what? We believe you now."

"You do? You've read the book?"

"Read it?" said Regina, "I lived it. And I am not going to let my granddaughter face this alone."

"So you're awake?" asked Lucy, "I-I knew you were. You are Regina. So that makes me…

"That makes you a Mills, Lucy," said Regina, "And so am I. Just don't call me grandma."

"Your more than just a Mills, Lucy," said Ingrid, "You're a Charming as well… And the one thing the Charming and Mills families do best… is save people."

"Like my dad?" asked Lucy.

"Yes," said Regina, "And we're gonna start exactly like your father did… With a set of walkie-talkies and an operation name."

"Any suggestions?" asked Ingrid.

"'Operation Hyacinth.'," said Lucy, "The first thing my dad gave my mom."

Regina lightly chuckled, "Operation Hyacinth it is," she said as she held out her hand to Lucy.

They shook hands. Then, Ingrid and Lucy shook hands, "And what's our next move?" asked Lucy.

"Well, what do you think?" said Regina, "We're gonna give your mother and father the happy ending they deserve."

 **AN: After what happened at the end of "Is This Henry Mills?" there might be changes coming to this story… We'll see…**


	14. Operation Hyacinth

Operation Hyacinth

Hale and Rogers got in Rogers' car and headed to the Troll. Sure enough, Tilly was standing right in front of it. They pulled up in front of it and got out. Just then they could hear sirens nearby, "Tilly! Get in the car," said Hale.

"No nuh-unh," said Tilly, she pointed at Rogers, "You didn't believe me before. And now someone is dead."

"I know," said Rogers, "I should have listened to you and I'm sorry. But I believe you now.

"I didn't kill anyone really, I didn't. I swear."

"Tilly, you can trust me," said Hale, "We just want to help you. Just please, get in the damn car." Hale and Rogers got in the car and then Tilly got in back.

* * *

At Roni's, Regina, Ingrid and Annabelle were sitting at a table with Lucy when Travis walked up and set some walkie-talkies on the table. Regina and Ingrid had caught Travis and Annabelle up on what Lucy had discovered, "What are those?" asked Lucy as she picked one up.

"Really?" asked Travis, with a laugh, "You can't have an operation without walkie-talkies. Where's your investigative spirit?"

Lucy pressed a button on one and they got some feedback, "Ooh, Ooh," they all said.

A few moments later, Regina heard her cellphone ding. She took it out of her pocket and check from the screen, it read:

LUCY  
Maybe we should  
Just text.

"Okay, smarty, we'll do it your way," said Regina.

"So where do we start?" asked Lucy.

"Okay, first, we need to find out everything we can about my friend Mr. Samdi," said Regina.

"Wait. You're friends with Dr. Facilier? That's genius. He's a voodoo doctor of course he'll know a way to cure my dad."

"He might," said Ingrid, "But first, we need to find out what he's really doing in Hyperion Heights."

"Okay."

"This has to stay between us," said Annabelle, "Kelly can't know."

"Kelly can't know what?" asked Zelena, as she walked up.

"Uh, nothing," said Regina, "I was just thinking of adding a kids' menu."

"In a bar?"

"You see, and that attitude is exactly why we didn't want to tell you," said Travis.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Regina as she stood up, "I'm gonna walk Lucy home." She stood up, gave Zelena a kiss and said, "Bye."

* * *

Hale and Rogers needed somewhere to hide Tilly. Rogers knew a perfect place. They went to Henry's apartment and knocked on the door, "Ivy, what was that," said Henry, as he opened the door. Then he saw the two detectives, "Rogers? Hale?"

"Henry, you here alone?" asked Rogers.

"Yeah, yeah. Why? W-What's going on?"

"Hey, come here," said Hale and Tilly came from around the counter, "Police are after us. We need a place to hide for a minute."

"Wait, wait, wait. You are the police," said Henry.

"No. Not right now, we're not. Just let us in and we'll explain."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Come in.

* * *

Hale and Rogers explained to Henry what was going on and Henry allowed them to spend the night there. The next morning, Hale pulled up Tilly's jacket on a sleeping Tilly and then walked over to the bar were Rogers and Henry were talking.

"It just doesn't add up," said Henry, "Tilly wanted for murder? I mean, come on, she couldn't hurt a fly."

"Except for that time she shot me and Weaver," said Hale.

"Wait what?"

"That's why we need an alibi," said Rogers, "Somebody who can place her somewhere else at the time of the murders I don't know, like a like a friend.

"A friend? No," said Tilly, "Don't really have too many of those.

"Hey, you're awake," said Henry, as the three in the kitchen walked over to Tilly, "How you feeling?"

"Splendid, thank you. Your couch is marvelously comfy."

"Tilly, we need your help," said Hale, "The M. E. places the time of death at 3:20 PM. Now, Weaver, Rogers and I found you in the hospital after 4:00. If you were somewhere else, somebody might have seen you."

"Well, why didn't you say that?" asked Tilly, "I might be short on friends, but I see loads of people all day."

"Great," said Rogers, "Well, where were you yesterday between 3:00 and 4:00?"

"Now that's a bit more of a puzzle," said Tilly, "I don't really remember exactly."

"You don't remember yesterday at all?" asked Henry.

"Well, once I saw that awful Eloise Gardner, my mind just… Well, something happened. It's like my mind is two jigsaw puzzles in one box."

"Okay," said Hale with a sigh, "Well look, it's a challenge, but one we can work with. Maybe we can track your moves."

"Like a chess match?" asked Tilly.

"Well, more like a, uh, scavenger hunt," said Rogers. Then he saw something white on the cuff of Tilly's jacket, "Powdered sugar. Did you did you happen to swing by the Rollin' Bayou yesterday for beignets?"

"I did!" said Tilly. She gasped, "Brilliant, Detective! - Shall we?"

"No, no, no," said Hale, "We shall, but you won't. Stay put. We'll be back in an hour." Hale, Weaver and Henry grabbed their jackets and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina knocked on the door to Samdi's apartment, he opened the door and smiled, "Regina. I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," said Samdi. Regina smiled and laughed lightly. He took Regina's hand, "Please. Come in." He started inside.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for something different today," said Regina, "How 'bout lunch? Maybe a stroll down the waterfront? Are you free?"

"No."

"Hm."

"But for you, I'm willing to cancel everything." Then he went to get his jacket. While Samdi had his back turned, Regina slipped a piece of tape over the latch to keep it from locking. Then, he came back, and he and Regina left.

Once Regina and Samdi were gone, Annabelle and Lucy came out from around a corner. They went to the door and pushed it open. They went inside, and Annabelle said, as she took over her jacket, "Okay, kid… We don't have much time…"

Lucy nodded as she pulled her pink stocking cap off and the two of them started looking.

* * *

Hale, Rogers and Henry desperately try to find someone who had seen Tilly the day before, but they were coming up empty handed. Then, Henry saw Tilly walking down the street with her hood up. Henry went up to her and said, "Tilly. Tilly, come here, come here."

He pulled her down an alley, where Hale and Rogers were waiting, "I told you to stay put," said Hale, "Somebody could've seen you."

"Nope," said Tilly, "Nuh-unh. No one sees me. I'm invisible."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rogers.

"I was here yesterday. I thought someone might have seen me, but nobody did. I know everyone in the Heights, but nobody knows me." Tilly was on the verge of tears, "What if… what if I don't exist at all?"

"You exist, luv. Or else I'm the mad one, talking to no one. I'm not mad. If you say you were here, you were here. Just backtrack your moves. Like in chess, remember?"

"Okay," said Tilly, "Yeah? Um Well, uh, after I finished the beignets, I grabbed an apple from the bodega, tossed the core in the rubbish bin by the newspaper stand, uh, grabbed a marmalade sandwich, and then I-I ducked into this alleyway to eat it." Tilly went over to a near by dumpster.

"Unless you ran into Oscar the Grouch, you're not gonna find an alibi back here," said Henry.

Tilly opened the dumpster, "My backpack," she said, as she took it out of the dumpster, "I thought I lost this. Now I know I can at least trust myself. It proves I was here. And, well, maybe there's something in here that proves I didn't kill that woman."

Tilly started to look through her pack when Hale looked over her shoulder and saw a patrol car nearby, "Maybe but we can't do it here," said Hale, as she went over and picked up Tilly's backpack, "You're too exposed. Come on." She led the group back to Rogers' car.

They went back to Henry's apartment and as they walked inside Tilly was saying, "Yesterday… yesterday It's like I was a different person yesterday." She sat down on the couch and started to go through her pack.

"Tilly, we need something with a timestamp on it to show when and where you were," said Hale, "Like a like a receipt, maybe."

"Well, that's curious," said Tilly, as she took a couple of locks of hair out of her bag, "What are these?"

"The, um the killer took hair clippings from all of his victims," said Rogers.

"Wha…" said Tilly, "But if I have them, that means that I…"

"Let's, Let's just try and stay calm," said Hale.

"Oh! I've gone mad, haven't I? If I can't remember not doing it How do I know I didn't do it?"

"I-I don't know," said Rogers, "This makes things more complicated, but we don't we don't know the full story. And I have a feeling in my gut that you're not a killer."

"You just met me, Detective. You don't know me."

"No… But, I've known you for a long time, Tilly," said Hale, "I know you didn't do this…"

"No," said Tilly, "No one knows me." Then she grabbed her back and left.

* * *

In Samdi's apartment, Annabelle and Lucy were looking all over for any kind of evidence on why he was there. And they were coming up empty handed. Then, Lucy saw some tarot cards dealt out on a table. "Annabelle," called Lucy, "Look at this…"

Annabelle came over and looked at the cards. One card popped out to her, "The Death Card. We've got to show this to Aunt Regina." She went over to her jacket and took out her phone. On the screen she saw the message.

RONI  
GET OUT NOW.  
FACILIER  
RETURNING.

"Oh Boy," said Annabelle, "He's coming." Annabelle pulled her jacket on and took a quick picture, just as they heard the front door open. They hid behind the table as Samdi walked in. They watched as he stopped and took a look around. Then, he headed upstairs. Then they both made a run for it.

* * *

Again, Rogers and Hale were looking for Tilly. This time with Henry in tow. They got to Troll and they found Tilly looking at it. Hale got out of the car and walked up to the woman, "Tilly. We're out of time. I have to take you in. I will find you an alibi. I promise."

Tilly didn't look at her. She just kept looking at the troll, "I think I've already found someone."

They all looked up at the troll and in one of his eyes they saw a red flashing light, "A security camera?" asked Rogers.

"He saw me," said Tilly, "He's always seen me." She turned to look at the others, "And now it seems he can talk."

* * *

They went back to the police station and Hale was able to get the footage. She fast forwarded the footage until she saw Tilly come in frame. She stopped it and the time stamp read 3:20:20 PM, "This places you at the Troll at the time of the blind baker's death," said Hale.

"How did I not see it before?" asked Tilly, "It was like he was winking right at me."

"Well, I checked," said Rogers, "and the city only recently installed it because of a graffiti problem."

"Guess she had a friend after all," said Henry.

"But if I didn't do it, that means the real killer's still out there somewhere," said Tilly.

"And whoever it is tried to frame you."

"Well, that's for Rogers, Weaver and me to worry about," said Hale, "All that matters is that you're free to go, Tilly."

Tilly turned and started to leave. She turned back and said, "Detectives?"

"Yeah?" said Rogers.

"What is it?" asked Hale.

"Nothing," said Tilly, with a smile, "Just thank you."

* * *

Outside Roni's, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle were walking back to the bar. The three of them had gone to the movies and just as they turned the corner they saw a familiar face about to go in the bar. It was Zelena's daughter, Robin, "Margot?" asked Travis.

The young woman turned and smiled, "Hey, Nick," said Margot, she walked up and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ingrid, as she gave her a hug.

"Last we heard you were in Tibet," said Annabelle, as she gave Margot a hug.

"I was," said Margot, "But, Mom kept calling me wanting to tell me about some changes that have happened in her life."

"I see," said Travis, "Well, let's go in. I'm sure your mom will be thrilled to see you." They walked in the bar and saw Zelena sitting at the bar and Regina behind it. "Look who we found?"

The women looked and saw Margot she smiled and said, "Hi, Mom," as she walked over.

Zelena walked toward her daughter and said, "Margot you're back!"

The two met and hugged, "Well, I only got your 37 missed messages," said Margot. She looked around the bar and said, "Wow. I guess there really is no place like home, huh?"

"Yeah," said Zelena softly.

"Sorry I've been so out of touch."

"It's okay," said Zelena on the edge of tears, "I'm just so glad you're here. Come on." She took Margot over to the bar.

"Wow, I haven't seen the two of you share a drink in I don't know how long."

Regina was making a drink and said, "Yeah, well, a lot's changed since you left, Ro," Regina started to say Robin but caught herself, "Margot."

"Why don't I wash the airport out of my hair? And then we can talk about this over hot toddies," said Margot.

"Sounds perfect," said Zelena.

Margot, Ingrid and Annabelle then headed upstairs.

"I didn't realize how hard it would be," said Zelena, as Travis sat down next to her, "To look her in the eye and lie about who we really are."

"Welcome to the club, sis," said Regina. Then they clinked glasses.

Then Regina set a whiskey and Coke in front of Travis, "You're going to need this in a minute."

"Why?" asked Travis, "What's up?"

"Samdi came by while you and the girls were at the movies. He's on to us. Lucy left her hat behind when her and Annabelle were at his place this afternoon. He came by to bring it back and he told me why he's here."

"What's he up to?" asked Travis.

"He wants Rumple and Elsa's dagger.

Travis knew what that meant. Facilier wanted to be the Dark One. And there was only one way that could happen. He would have to kill Rumple and Elsa, "You're right… I do need this," Travis took a sip of his drink.


	15. Sisterhood

Sisterhood

A few days later, Weaver and Hale were in their office at the police station. Hale was going over some paperwork while Weaver was gluing the tea cup back together. Rogers walked in and said, "Hmm. I wouldn't have taken you for an antiques kind of guy. Hey, do you want to order some food and maybe work the candy-killer case?"

"You're not really calling it that, are you?" asked Hale.

Rogers smiled, "Well, no, not me. Not me. The boys in the bullpen."

"No, I think we need a break," said Weaver, "As my wife used to say, wandering another path often leads us where we need to go. Hence the teacup."

"Well, in that case, I guess my path is leading me to the market. Since Tilly moved in, I've been going through a lot of jam."

"Enjoy your time off," said Hale.

Rogers walked out and a few moments later the desk sergeant walked in, "Hey, Weaver. Got a call about a 13-year-old girl wandering outside an abandoned restaurant." He handed him a picture, "Fits the description of the girl you're looking for. What's the deal with her anyway?"

The girl in the picture was Anastasia, "She's just a scared girl," said Weaver, "but also a piece of a much larger puzzle."

* * *

Later that night and Roni's, Regina and Travis were behind the bar when, Drizella came in looking scared. She walked up to the bar and Regina said, "Uh, yeah, we got a strict no-whiskey-for-witches policy," said Regina, as she turned away.

"It's about the killer," said Drizella, "He came for me." Regina and Travis looked at each other. They took Drizella to the sitting area by the front door and she told them about how she was attacked in the parking garage at Belfrey Towers, "If not for the heel on my stiletto, I would be dead right now."

"Okay," said Regina, "You want our help? Bring me a fix for whatever you poisoned Henry with."

"I don't have one. If I did, I swear, I would give it to you." Regina and Travis stood up, but Drizella stopped them, "But Please. I'm powerless here. I need magic. Have you two found any way at all to glean some from this world?"

"You set this curse up so we had none," said Travis.

"I'm so stupid. I built a trap around myself. And the irony is I was going to go find my sister, Anastasia, and make amends. And then fate held a knife to my throat, literally held a knife to my throat," Drizella sat back down, "Yeah, I wouldn't save me, either."

Regina and Travis stepped to the side and discussed their options then they walked back over to Drizella, "All right. You did the right thing coming to us. We'll call Weaver and Hale."

"Thank you," said Drizella, relieved.

"And you're safe here," said Regina, "Trust me. If anyone's gonna have the pleasure of killing you, it's gonna be me."

Regina and Travis got on their phones and tried to get in touch with Weaver or Hale. But, it kept going to voicemail. Travis came from upstairs and walked up to Regina, "Did you get Weaver?"

"No… Any luck with Hale?"

"No," Travis looked to the sitting area and saw Drizella was gone. Regina and Travis walked over to Ingrid who was waiting for Annabelle to fill a drink order and Travis asked, "Kristen… Did you see Drizella leave?"

"Yeah," said Ingrid, "she left with Samdi about 5 minutes ago," as Annabelle set a beer on Ingrid's tray. Then, Ingrid walked away. Regina and Travis looked at each other.

* * *

Regina and Travis went to the police station to see if they knew where Weaver and Hale were. They were told by the desk sergeant that they went to an abandoned restaurant to look for a lost girl. They knew that Weaver and Hale had to be looking for Anastasia. They went to the restaurant and they saw the place was a mess. They walked in and saw Weaver and Hale looking around with flashlights, "Wow," said Travis as they looked around, "So that little girl's magic did all this."

"You know, you'd think ignoring someone's phone calls would be a big enough hint that you didn't want to chat," said Weaver.

"We weren't inviting you two over for tea," said Regina, "Ivy was attacked by the killer."

"And while we were filling your voicemail," said Travis, "Ingrid saw her leave with someone."

"Uh, with Gothel?" asked Weaver, he looked at Regina, "Or do you mean your, uh, clandestine boyfriend? Don't tell me you've forgotten it's my business to collect secrets."

"But the real question is, when were you gonna tell us about his desire for the dagger?" asked Hale.

"I was hoping I could change his mind, like Belle did for you, Gold," said Regina.

"Well, he clearly hasn't changed his mind. And if Facilier succeeds, Rumple might never get back to Belle and I could lose everything."

"If he gets his hands on Anastasia, I know what terrible things he can do with that magic. It's why we've come to you two."

"Yeah," said Weaver.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Travis.

"Quite simply? We have to get to Anastasia before Ivy does."

* * *

Regina, Travis, Weaver and Hale went to see if Drizella and Samdi went were at Belfrey Towers. They headed to the floor where Victoria had kept her office. They found the doors blown open and the whole office a mess, "What the hell happened here?" asked Regina.

They looked down and saw some voodoo paraphernalia, "Your good-hearted boyfriend," said Weaver, as he and Hale bent down to look at the items.

Regina and Travis looked and saw Drizella comforting Anastasia, "You okay?" asked Regina. Drizella gave a slight nod.

"You couldn't have just stayed at that table?" asked Travis.

Drizella stood up and walked over to them, "I know. I know. You were right."

"Well, I would have left, too," confessed Regina.

Weaver and Hale sat down next to Anastasia, as Drizella said, "I never should have left you and Ingrid at the tower all those years ago."

"Yeah, well, I know a little something about being a difficult student."

"All those lessons about family and love, I thought they would weaken my magic. But I get it now. That's where the strongest magic comes from."

"It sounds like you're saying goodbye," said Travis.

"I know I'm leaving behind a big mess, and I cast the curse," said Drizella, "And you're both probably angry with me."

"Angry?" said Regina, "You tried to kill my son. Angry is quite the understatement."

"But we also know that you didn't do this alone," said Travis, "Gothel manipulated you. And if Gothel's after your sister, the sooner she's safe and out of reach, the better it is for all of us."

"So… Go. We're gonna be okay. Trust me. We've broken curses before. We won't stop fighting until we break this one."

"So, do you forgive me?" asked Drizella.

Regina gave a slight chuckle, "Mm, let's just say I understand you. My gift to you is what I always wanted… Someone to believe I can change."

"Thank you. I don't even know what I'm going to say to Jacinda."

"Well, don't worry," said Hale, as she, Anastasia and Weaver walked over, "When the time's right, we'll tell her everything."

"Drizzy, were you honest before?" asked Anastasia, "Can that bean really bring us back?"

"I was told yes, but I don't know how to do it."

"I do. Take my hands." Anastasia held the bean in one hand as the two sisters held hands. A moment later, they could see a glowing coming from the hand where the bean was.

Drizella smiled and laughed as she took the glowing bean out of her sister's hand. She tossed it across the room and a portal opened, "You were right, Ana," said Drizella, "When we're together, we'll always find a way home." They gave a look back to the four people behind them and walked through the portal hand in hand.

When the portal closed Travis said, "I'm surprised you two let the Guardian go."

"Well, it was the right thing to do," said Hale.

"So, you're giving up on getting to Belle?" asked Regina.

"It might seem that way, but you know, every time I do good it just brings me closer to her," said Weaver, "Now I've got to believe that one day, another Guardian will appear. But those two sisters going off together Well, that means today is a good day for everyone."

* * *

Regina and Travis went back to Roni's and found Samdi in the sitting area, "What are you doing here?" asked Regina, "Hmm? Gonna prey on some more of my customers?"

"You think that's what happened tonight?" asked Samdi, "I did what I needed to get what I wanted, just as I told you I would."

"And you're still no closer to the Dark Ones dagger," said Travis.

"Well, it wasn't the dagger I was after tonight. Just a little bit of this," Samdi took a small bottle out of his pocket.

"So, you stole magic and ran away?"

Samdi laughed, "I left those girls, so they could find each other, just as the cards told me they would."

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Regina.

"Weaver and Hale have you thinking something awful about me."

"Yeah, well, he's usually right," said Travis, "and my wife always is."

"Not about this," said Samdi, "Look. Anastasia was never going to die. I just needed to siphon some magic when she used her power."

"And now that you have it, how do you plan on using it?" asked Regina.

"As a gift. As I always intended," he said as he placed the bottle in Regina's hands, "Go find a way to save your son."

"Can I really trust this doesn't come with a price?"

"The only price to pay is seeing that smile." Regina gave Samdi a smile of appreciation.

* * *

Samdi walked down the street from Roni's here his car was parked. As he was about to get in, he could sense some one behind him. "Are you two lying in wait or just watching?"

He turned and saw Weaver and Hale behind him, "It's our understanding that it's you who's been out for us," said Hale.

Samdi looked at Weaver, "You're looking quite tired, Dark One. You feeling the weight of time?"

"If you think you're getting our dagger, you are gonna suffer the same fate as all others who have tried," said Weaver.

"Really? Because I know of your desire to join Belle in the afterlife. And either of you killing anyone might just keep you away from her forever."

Hale got right up in Samdi's face, "If you hurt our family, in any way, shape or form, rest assured, we will find a loophole, and I will personally put both your feet on the other side." Then Weaver and Hale walked away.


	16. Breadcrumbs

Breadcrumbs

The next day, Rogers, Weaver and Hale were walking down to the underground parking garage at Belfrey Towers, "Four crime scenes, not a single footprint or one strand of hair," said Rogers,

"Well, the killer's certainly meticulous," said Hale, "I'll give him that."

They walked into the garage and Weaver looked around, "I'm surprised Ivy made it out of here alive."

"So, she left town for good, huh?" asked Rogers. Weaver gave a slight nod, "Smart girl."

"Smart and extremely lucky," said Hale, "The next victim may not be."

"Well, whatever cracks this case open, we're not gonna find it here," said Rogers, "Anyway, I have to get Tilly to work."

"Since when did Tilly have a job?" asked Weaver.

"Since she's eaten everything in my fridge. Do you have any idea how expensive organic marmalade is? Well, it's criminal, so I got her a gig. Today's her first day. We'll see how that goes."

"You don't sound too confident," said Hale.

"Of course I'm not," said Rogers, "Tilly hasn't worked a real job in her life. I just feel like I need to help her, like I am responsible. It's hard to explain.

"You don't have to explain. Tilly's a special girl, and I think she's gonna surprise you."

"Yeah. All right," said Rogers. Then he left.

Weaver and Hale went to leave in the opposite direction. When something caught Weaver's eye, he walked over to a gated area, "What is it?" asked Hale.

"I don't know," said Weaver. They got closer and looked down they saw it was a copy of Henry's book. Hale picked it up and opened it. The margins were filled with notes in red pen, "I think we need to pay my grandson a visit."

* * *

In the back room of Roni's, Zelena, Ingrid and Annabelle were working on a potion to cure Henry, while Lucy watched. Regina and Travis were out getting the one ingredient they needed to get the potion to work,

"Wow," said Lucy, "I never thought a magic potion would smell this good."

"Well, sorry to burst your adorable bubble, but it's not a magic potion," said Zelena, "Not yet."

"Until Aunt Regina and Dad find the last ingredient, it's more like a glorified vegetable stock," said Ingrid.

"What if they can't find that weird moss stuff they're looking for?" asked Lucy.

"Then your dad stays poisoned, and we never break the curse," said Zelena. Lucy, Ingrid and Annabelle just stared at Zelena. Then, she realized what she said, "Sorry. That was a bit blunt."

"You think?" said Annabelle.

"Well, It's been a while since I was around kids."

"Yeah. You're really bad at it," said Lucy.

"I'm trying my best," said Zelena.

"I know, it's just I want to break this curse now. I hate keeping secrets from my mom. It sucks."

"I get it. I mean, I begged Margot to fly back home because I'd changed, but as soon as she got here, I realized I couldn't tell her about any of it. I mean, she'd lock me up in the looney bin, so I lied to her. And you're right. It sucks.

"You want to break this curse as much as I do, huh?" asked Lucy.

Zelena sighed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Weaver and Hale went to Henry's apartment and Hale knocked on the door, "Detective Hale. Detective Weaver. You here to give me another black eye? Maybe the left one this time?"

"I apologize for our first meeting," said Weaver, "Since then, I have made significant changes to my life."

"Whatever you two want make it quick. I've got a plane to catch."

"We want to take a problem off the streets, and we can't do that without your help. I assume you've heard of the Candy Killer?" asked Hale.

"Rogers told me a little bit," said Henry, "Sounds super-creepy, and I definitely can't help you with it."

"Well, actually, you're the only one who can," said Weaver, "It turns out this killer is a huge fan of your work." He showed Henry the book they found, "We found this at the crime scene." Henry took the book, opened it and saw the notes the killer had made.

* * *

At Roni's, Zelena, Ingrid, Annabelle and Lucy walked out of the back room. "Okay, now, you go home, and I will call you as soon as Roni gets back, okay?"

"Okay," said Lucy, then she left.

The other three walked over to the bar where Margot was behind the bar wiping out a glass, "Who was that?" she asked.

"That was, um, Lucy, a friend's kid," said Ingrid.

"She was working on a school project, and we were helping her," said Annabelle.

"Thought you guys were doing inventory,"

"We were doing both," said Zelena, "Now enough with the third degree, please." Then, Zelena walked away.

Margot came out from behind the bar and said, "Mom, what the hell is going on with you? I came back because you said on the phone that you made all of these big life changes, but now that I'm here, you're all closed off. Honestly, I don't even know why you wanted me to come back."

"Look, I just need you to be patient," said Zelena.

"Okay, then help me understand. Why are you working at the bar again? What happened to San Francisco and your job, the wedding?"

"Just stop interrogating me."

"You're impossible. Do you know why I left in the first place? Because you and I we've never been able to communicate."

"That's not true. Okay. Go ahead. Prove it. This is your big chance. Tell me what's going on with you."

Annabelle and Ingrid watch as Zelena struggled. But, then she finally said, "I can't. Just not now, but, please, be patient."

"You know what? I am done being patient with you. All I've ever done is wait for you to change. You know what? I never should have come back." Then, Margot walked out.

* * *

At the police station, Weaver entered the security code to enter the evidence room, while Hale and Henry waited. They walked in and Weaver turned on the lights. Henry looked around and said, "Well, this place is appropriately creepy. Let's just make this quick, okay? I'm trying to catch a plane."

"And we're trying to catch a killer," said Hale, "I believe that takes precedence."

"This is life or death. I get it. Okay. It's just that this is really bad timing. I got an interview in New York tomorrow."

"New York?" said Weaver, "Well, that's a long way from home. Bit of a change."

"Yeah, the thing is, I'm here to talk about the case, not my life choices, thanks very much," said Henry, "Now tell me what I do with this." Then, he sat down at the table in the middle of the room and set his bag down.

"Okay, you need to find out what the killer saw in your stories because, clearly, they think they saw something real and true," said Hale, "Look deep inside them, and tell us where the truth lies."

Henry opened the book and started to look at the notes. He kept at it for almost a half hour, then he slammed the book closed, "I can't do this. You know why I wrote this book in the first place? Because I thought that these stories would give people hope. And now, some psychopath is using it as a reason to kill people?"

"Not if you stop them," said Hale.

"Stop putting that on me, okay? I don't I don't have any answers. I don't have the secret codes to these stories because it turns out, I don't even understand them." Henry grabbed his bag, stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Weaver.

Henry turned toward the detectives, "I'm getting on a plane. You're right. New York is a long way from home. And you know what? That's probably a good thing because nothing here really worked out so great."

Henry started to turn to the door as Weaver said, "And yet, we both know you're not really walking out that door. Not if you're anything like the Henry Mills in that book, you're not."

"You read the book?"

"We both did," said Hale, "And I wouldn't dismiss those stories just yet. You see, even though you can't admit it, I think you're quite a lot like your namesake."

"He was my favorite character," said Weaver.

"Of course he was," said Henry, "Everyone loves a little kid full of hope and belief."

"Yeah, I didn't like him because he was full of hope and belief. I liked him because he fought for those things. And I can tell you're not giving up just yet." Henry laughed a little then Weaver said, "Okay, what's funny?"

"You're right. I am a lot like the Henry in the book. I wrote myself into it to connect with the stories…" Then, a light bulb went off in Henry's head. He walked back over to the table and sat back down, "I think that the killer is doing the same thing. They think they're a character in the book."

"Now we're getting somewhere," said Hale, "So all you have to figure out is, which character are we looking for?"

* * *

A short time later, Rogers walked in the evidence room. Hale and Weaver had told him about what was going on and why Henry was there. "How's our newest detective doing?" asked Rogers as he walked up to Weaver who was sitting at a computer.

"Time will tell," said Weaver.

"Hey, hey. I think I got something, Look," said Henry. Rogers, Weaver and Hale walked over. Then Henry continued, "Okay, in most of the chapters, it seems like they're studying the book, but in this one chapter, they corrected it. This is my version of the Hansel and Gretel story, but look what the killer wrote on it 'No happily ever after! Remember Gretel. Ovens make the deepest burns,' which, you know, that's pretty disturbing. Um, oh, look, also they underlined 'twins.'"

"Wait, so the killer thinks that he's living in the Hansel and Gretel story?" asked Rogers.

"And in their version, Gretel died. So, in our killer's mind, he's Hansel avenging his sister's death. Also, he's obsessed with scars, so maybe there was a fire or something in real life."

"Nice work," said Rogers, "We can take a look at people with existing records, find the ones with sisters, especially twins, and cross-reference scars. I'll get started. We find our killer, you're gonna have one hell of a story to tell." Then, he left.

"So, I suppose it's finally time for you to catch your flight," said Hale.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, right," said Henry, "Uh, yeah, I guess I better get going."

"You don't seem so sure."

"Yeah, I am. It's a great opportunity."

"Now you sound like you're trying to convince yourself," said Weaver.

"What do you care? I already helped you, okay? We're done."

"We are," said Weaver as he walked to the door, "But, as I said, Henry Mills was my favorite character in the book. He always knew the right path. And I'd just hate to think his namesake would choose the wrong path." He opened it, "Enjoy New York." Then, Henry left.

* * *

Later that night, Margot was back at the bar, drying glasses, while Ingrid and Annabelle were cleaning tables. Zelena walked in and walked up to Margot, "Margot?"

"Hi," said Margo, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Sounds like you've had a change of heart."

"Yeah, well, somebody helped me see things a little bit differently. Whatever reason, you feel like you can't tell me what's going on right now, and, well, that can't be fun for you, either. I don't know what's going on with you, but I didn't mean to make things worse."

Zelena smiled and gave her daughter a hug, "I'm really sorry I can't tell you everything," she said as she broke the hug, "but it will change soon.

"I hope so. I don't like feeling like you're in some kind of trouble."

"No, it's it's not me. I'm fine. I was thinking about some of what you said earlier, and you were right about Chad. I-I miss him terribly, and I wish I could make that right."

"Actually, I have some news on that front." Margot reached behind the bar and took out a heart-shaped box, "These were outside with your name on it. Heart-shaped box At least what people call heart-shaped. Must be from your man."

Zelena just stared at the box. She knew that she was next.


	17. Chosen

Chosen

The next morning, Zelena was sitting at the bar, playing with her engagement ring, listening to her voicemails, "Aah! Kelly, hey," said a male voice, "It's Chad. Again. I'm just calling 'cause it's our anniversary. Look I can't pretend to know why you left, but I want to understand, Kelly. And I made a reservation for tomorrow night at our place. I miss you, Kel. My heart is broken." She closed her hand around her ring and sighed.

Just then Regina and Travis walked in, "Look who's back from their nature walk," said Zelena, "How'd it go?"

"Did you know that there are 12,000 different kinds of moss?" asked Travis.

"It took us forever to find what we needed," said Regina, as she took a small paper bag out of her purse, "But we got it. Now we can cure Henry and break this curse."

"That's great," said Zelena, sadly, "but there's just one problem. Henry's not here. He skipped town for some job interview in New York."

"What? Why didn't you call us?" asked Travis.

"I got distracted," Zelena uncovered the box of chocolate, "Seems I've got a secret admirer. Margot found them outside the bar last night."

"So the witch killer has moved on from coven members," said Regina, "But why you?"

"Who knows? But you know who didn't have these problems? Kelly. I mean, yeah, he used organic deodorant and dabbled in freeganism. I mean, eating rubbish was not my finest moment, but at least Kelly didn't kill a munchkin. She was loved. Chad's a good man, and he'd never choose Zelena."

"This curse wasn't really a curse for you, was it?" asked Travis.

Zelena light shook her head, "It was more like a vacation."

* * *

At the police station, Rogers was walking to his office when the desk sergeant stopped him, "Hey, Rogers. You're pals with that podcast guy, right?"

"Henry Mills? Yeah. Why?" asked Rogers.

"Patrolman found his car on the side of the road with a flat tire," he handed Rogers a report.

"Strange," said Rogers, as he took the report, "Mm. I'll look into it. Thank you."

"Yeah," said the sergeant, then he walked away.

Just then Zelena and Margot walked in, Rogers saw that Zelena had the box of chocolates in her hand, "Where did you get that?"

"I need to talk to Weaver and Hale," said Zelena.

"Whatever you're gonna tell them, you can tell me. I'm their partner."

"I know who you are, Captain. It's Detective. Rogers. And I hate to tell you this, but that box makes you a target in my case."

"Wait," said Margot, "So it's true? My mom wasn't just overreacting? There really is a serial killer after her?"

"I'm afraid it's a very real possibility. I'll need you to answer some questions. Why don't we go to the cafeteria? I can get you a cup of tea, and maybe we can talk there."

"Of course," said Zelena. She and Margo started to walk to the back, when she saw Weaver and Hale walking into their office. "Um, I actually just need to make a phone call first. I'll be I'll be right there."

"All right," said Rogers. He looked at Margot, "This way."

The two of them walked to the cafeteria while Zelena walked into Weaver and Hale's office, "Kelly," said Hale, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"It's your lucky day," said Zelena as she dropped the box on the desk, "Turns out I'm next on the Candy Killer's hit list."

"Oh, are you?" said Weaver with a chuckle, "So how does it feel to finally be chosen before Regina?"

"This isn't funny, I know you two and Captain Cursed have been tracking this maniac. Do you know who he is?"

"In Hyperion Heights? No," said Hale, "But we do know who he was in the old country. Hansel."

"Hansel. I should have known this wasn't just a witch thing."

"So you two have a history."

"I did something terrible to Hansel," said Zelena, "Now my past is coming back to haunt me."

"Well, I'll string a few words together for your eulogy," said Weaver.

"Look, I know I deserve what's coming to me, okay, but my daughter doesn't. I need your help."

"And why would we help you?"

"You can't just let me die," said Zelena, "Not if you ever want to be reunited with Belle. So please. Help me stop Hansel."

* * *

Weaver and Hale took Zelena down to the evidence room, "You can take the Dark One out of the pawnshop," she said as she looked around, "So what have you got down here for me, then?" Weaver walked to a caged off area and went inside. She saw the racks of confiscated weapons, "Shotgun? Crossbow? Samurai sword?"

"I'm not giving you a gun because you don't need one," said Weaver, as he walked out of the caged area with a small gold box. He set it down on the table.

"What, so I'm supposed to fight a serial killer with a tchotchke?"

"You're not going up against Hansel. You're fighting your past. And that requires a very different weapon."

Weaver slid the box across the table and Zelena opened it, "My necklace," she took it out, "How on Earth is this gonna help me? Kelly doesn't have magic."

"The Wicked Witch I knew didn't need magic," said Hale, "She found a way to survive even when it killed her. And do you know how I know that? Because you're still here."

"Yeah, well, that Witch is the one that got me into this mess," said Zelena, "I'm tired of paying for her sins."

"Well, make amend," said Weaver, as he locked the cage, "because she's a part of you whether you like it or not. And that's how you're going to win this fight."

"I suppose no matter how much we change, there's still this nasty, little piece of us we can't get rid of."

"And we shouldn't because it's that piece that shows us how far we've come and how much we have to lose," said Hale

* * *

Regina and Travis went to gather up anything they could to help fight off the killer if they came for Zelena. When they got back to the bar they saw Zelena hiding behind the bar holding an empty bottle, "What the hell are you doing back there?" asked Regina, who was holding a crowbar.

"Looking for your baseball bat."

"Oh, it's… it's right by the ice bin."

"Oh," said Zelena, as she picked it up.

"Hey, don't worry," said Travis, as he set the bag of weapons on the bar, "Regina and I've got a full arsenal for us."

"Thanks. Weaver and Hale weren't exactly ace in the weapon department."

"Yes, but they are keeping our daughters safe. I just got off the phone with Elsa. Margot's still at the station and the twins are with Elsa at her place."

"Thank you both, for standing by me."

"You really think I'm going to let anyone kill my big sis but me?" said Regina, jokingly, as she poured them all a shot. "To surviving," said Regina.

"To surviving," said Travis.

"To putting the past behind you," said Zelena, "With a baseball bat." They all clinked glasses and drank, "Ooh!" she slammed her shot glass back on the bar, "Ah! Felt good. I can't believe how long it's been since Kelly had a drink and a good bar brawl," said Zelena, as she picked up the bat.

"Just because you're letting Zelena out to play doesn't mean you have to let go of Kelly," said Travis, "You can be both."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how much there is left of Kelly once Zelena has her reckoning with Hansel."

* * *

Travis and Regina were upstairs when they heard the phone ring. They came down stairs and Zelena looked worried, "What is it? Who was on the phone?" asked Regina.

"It's… It's Chad," said Zelena, "He's at the airport. Do you two mind picking him up and taking him somewhere safe?"

"What?" asked Regina.

"Absolutely not," said Travis.

"If I get him, I'm gonna put him in danger, too," said Zelena, "I can't risk that. Look, Chad's innocent. He knows nothing of our world, and he shouldn't have to pay for Zelena's mistakes. Oh, come on. Please don't fight me on this. Just do it for me?"

"All right," said Regina with a sigh.

Travis didn't have his sister's superpower, he couldn't tell when people were lying. He could tell when Emma was lying though. But, he looked at Zelena and he was just getting a feeling that she was hiding something. "Okay…" he said, "Okay…" Then he and Regina left.

* * *

They just got to the airport when Regina got a call from Zelena. She told her sister that Chad wasn't at the airport. Hansel had tricked Chad into coming to Seattle and kidnapped him. He then brought Chad to the bar and took him in back room where Hansel and Zelena came face to face. They fought and Zelena knocked him out. Then, Zelena called the police.

When Regina and Travis got back to Roni's, the police were leaving. They went in the back to let Zelena and Chad talk. They came out a short time later and saw Zelena sitting on a couch in the sitting area at the front of the bar. She was wearing her engagement ring again, "It's nice to see that rock back where it belongs," said Regina, as she sat on the arm of a chair.

"So I guess you and Chad?" Travis started to ask.

"He knows almost everything at this point," said Zelena, "Minus the fairy tale bits. And somehow, he still wants to be with me. There's one thing I haven't told him yet."

"What's that?"

"That I have to stay here. You guys need my help curing Henry and breaking the curse."

"We'll manage," said Regina, "You came when I needed you. Kelly deserves a little happiness," said Regina. And so does Zelena." She held out her hand. Zelena took it and the two sisters stood, "So go on, you monkey. You get on that bike and fly."

Zelena smiled and they hugged. Then, Zelena hugged Travis just as Margot walked in, "Why does that look like a goodbye hug?" asked Margot,

"Hey, Margot," said Zelena. Travis and Regina stepped to the side, so mother and daughter could talk. Zelena sat back down and Margot sat in the chair, "I don't know what Detective Rogers told you, but there are some things I need to tell you about me."

"I know all I need to know," said Margot.

"You do?"

"You have a past. Someone doesn't try to be that zen unless they're covering up for some shady crap they did. So what was it? Spy? Assassin? A crime boss?" Zelena smiled and Margot said, "Crime boss. I knew it."

"I promise it will make sense very soon," said Zelena.

"Wait. What's going on?"

"Chad and I are going back to San Francisco. Do you want to come with us?"

"Actually, I'm kind of digging Hype Town now."

"Really?"

"I met someone I wouldn't mind sticking around for."

"Well, I'm all for you making new friends. Especially cute blond ones."

"Okay, can we please not jinx this? It's still really early."

"I'm gonna miss you," said Zelena as she took her daughter's hand.

"Mom, seriously," said Margot, "It's like a 90-minute flight. Plus, I'll see you in a couple months for the wedding."

"Yes. You will. Speaking of…" Zelena took off her necklace, "Here," she gave it to Margot, "This is an old family heirloom. I'd like for you to wear it as my maid of honor."

Margot smiled, "Really?"

"Margot… Any happiness I have, it all began with you." Zelena smiled. Then mother and daughter smiled and hugged.


	18. The Guardian

The Guardian

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Travis and Elsa were sitting front of a campfire having some cocoa, while Rumple went to the Cave of the Departed. The Cave of the Departed was where people went to speak with their loved ones who had gone to the afterlife. Rumple wanted to asked Belle if Alice was truly the Guardian. Elsa put her head on her husband's shoulder, "This is nice."

"Yeah…" said Travis, he took a sip of his cocoa, "You know… I was thinking about going to visit the girls next week."

"That would be nice plus it would give us a chance to see little Lucy," Elsa smiled. Lucy had been born a few months ago.

Travis looked at his wife. He saw the look on her face, "You want to have another baby don't you?"

Elsa sat up and smiled, "Yeah… But, not right now… Once we get back home and things calm down… Yeah, I think I do. The girls are grown up and out having their own adventures. I miss having a little one around the house."

Travis smiled and gave her a kiss, "Me too," Elsa, smiled and kissed him back. Just then Rumple came in to camp, "Hey, how did it go?" asked Travis.

"Not good," said Rumple, "There's a witch doctor after the Dagger by the name of Facilier. He was able to hear what Belle had to say. She said that The Guardian has to be pure of heart. The only way to know is to test Alice. But we have to hurry."

"Why?" asked Elsa.

"There's still darkness in me and, without Belle, it will take over," Rumple showed Elsa and Travis his hand. And it was starting to turn scaly like when he first became the Dark One.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

Weaver, Hale and Rogers headed down to the interrogation room where Hansel was waiting, "So what do we do when we talk to this head case? Do we call him Nick or is it 'Hansel'?"

"It doesn't matter," said Hale as she unlocked the door with her key card, "All he's gonna be responding to soon is a number on the back of an orange jumpsuit."

They walked in and saw Hansel slumped over the table. Weaver lifted him up to check his pulse "Should we get help?" asked Rogers.

"I don't think we have to bother," said Weaver, as he put Hansel back.

"What the hell happened? You think some kind of medical condition?"

Hale walked around the table and saw a piece a straw. She picked it up, "No. There was someone here with him."

"How? The door was locked, and we're the only ones with a key card."

Weaver and Hale looked at each other, "You don't think?" asked Hale

"It's a possibility," said Weaver, "Lock down the building." Then, Weaver and Hale started out the door. "Now!"

"Where the hell are you two going?" asked Rogers.

Weaver and Hale rushed to the evidence room. They went inside the caged area. Weaver entered the code and they went inside. They went to the box where the Dark Ones Dagger was kept. Hale opened it and the Dagger was gone.

They went up to the office and got their weapons. As they were walking out Rogers caught up with them, "Weaver, Hale, what the hell's going on?"

"We have a hunch who killed our suspect," said Hale.

"This one we intend to follow up on," said Weaver.

"So I guess I'll take care of all the actual, bloody police work, then," said Rogers.

"Well, you go ahead, pull surveillance footage, dust for prints, follow whatever part of 'the book' you like."

"Just don't get in our way," said Hale.

"What the hell's gotten into you two?" asked Rogers, "I've never seen either of you like this.

"Like what?"

"Scared." Rogers and Hale looked at each other and then left.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Rumple, Travis and Elsa were watching Alice as she gathered some firewood. Then a young woman in a hood walked up, "Oh! Robin," said Alice. The woman lowered her hood, it was Robin, Zelena's daughter. Zelena and Robin had come to the Magical Forest when Gothel tricked Robin into coming to this realm. They decided to stay because they both wanted a fresh start. Robin and Alice had meet a few weeks prior and were becoming very close.

"Alice," said Robin, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She handed Alice an envelope, "Here, one letter from your dad."

"Oh," said Alice as she took the letter then handed Robin a letter for her dad.

"And I also brought you this," said Robin, as she took out a friendship bracelet.

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Alice, as she took it.

"Everyone back home in Storybrooke makes them, and when you're finished, you're supposed to find someone to swap with."

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid you're gonna be terribly disappointed, because I don't have anything for you in return," Then, Alice thought of something, "Oh Oh! No! Wait. I do have this." She reached in her pocket and took out a pocket watch, "It's from one of my adventures in Wonderland."

Robin looked at the watch, "That's amazing. I've never seen a watch that moves backwards," she sighed, "I wish I'd done as many exciting things as you."

"Yeah, well, as much fun as traveling realms is, I'm starting to learn you can have a lot of other adventures just staying put, good ones, too." Alice smiled.

Robin smiled back, "Well, I should get going. Your dad will be wondering how you are. I'll see you soon, Alice."

"Yeah. I hope so," said Alice. Then Robin left.

Travis and Elsa smiled at the interaction. They could tell how much the two women were in love. Then they saw Alice start to head inside. "Let's go," said Rumple.

Just then a sword came up to Rumple's neck they looked and saw Hook, "I think Alice has had enough visitors for one day. See, I don't care that everybody thinks that you're a hero now, including my less-dashing other self, because I know the truth of who you are, Crocodile.

"Lower the blade, pirate," said Rumple, "We're here to help."

"You want to help her? Heal my heart so my daughter and I can be together again."

"I can't. Gothel used dark magic to curse you, which means any solution would be just as dark. No loophole can get around that."

"So what use are you to her at all? And why are you bloody here?"

"We came to test Alice," said Elsa, "We believe she's destined to become a great hero, a protector of the Dark One dagger known as The Guardian."

"So, that's what this is all about," said Hook, as he put his sword away, "You've grown tired of your bloody dagger, realizing that immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be, but I don't care because it'll be a cold day in Hell when I let you saddle my daughter with it so she can take your place."

"This isn't just about me," said Rumple, "Don't you think Alice should have a say in all of this?"

"So you can manipulate her? No. You saw her with Robin. She's happy. She finally has a chance at a normal life. And I won't let anyone, including the Dark One and his cronies, threaten to take that away from her. Now, if you lot know what's good for you you'll go." The three of them stood there and watched as Hook walk away.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

Regina was in the back room working on the potion to cure Henry. She was about to put the magic in that Samdi gave her. Weaver and Hale came up behind her, "Impressive-looking magic," said Weaver, "Would you mind if I asked where it came from?"

Regina turned and said, "Weaver. Hale. Don't you two knock?"

"We don't have time for pleasantries," said Hale, "Just answer the question Where did it come from?"

Regina smiled, "Samdi gave it to me to help heal Henry. And I'm close," Regina saw the stern looks on both Weaver and Hale's faces, "Why? What's gotten into you two?"

"Well, maybe you should ask your boyfriend, considering he kept some of that for himself," said Weaver.

Hale held up the piece of straw she found, "Then used it to kill Hansel before stealing the Dark Ones Dagger," said Hale.

"No," said Regina.

"If you want to keep fooling yourself, be my guest," said Weaver, "But he doesn't care about you. Never did."

"He just used you, so he could get close enough to get what he really wanted from us," said Hale.

"Get the hell out of here, both of you," said Regina.

"No, no, no, not until I take something to level the playing field," said Weaver, as he reached for the vial.

"No," said Regina, as she pulled it back, "This is the only hope of healing Henry, and you're not touching it."

"Your desperate little family reunion can wait. Your son's been fine long enough without your hugs. He'll survive."

"You mean your grandson? Look, I know Belle's death has been hard on you, and I know you're yearning to get back to her. But this isn't the way. You should know that, Elsa," said Regina. Hale looked down, "Trust me. Let me speak to Samdi. I'll get to the bottom of this. Until then, don't do anything crazy." Weaver and Hale left.

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Later that night, Rumple, Travis and Elsa went to Alice's cottage. She was standing in front of the mirror. "Alice," said Rumple.

"Rumplestiltskin? Travis? Elsa?" said Alice.

"I'm glad you're still awake."

"I am, but you shouldn't be here," said Alice, "I know we're all friends Or at least we used to be But, my papa wrote me a letter. And he didn't say why, but he warned me not to talk to you three.

"We know," said Elsa, "That's why we waited for a time he wasn't watching to come see you."

Alice saw Rumple's hand starting to scale, "W-What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, It's nothing," said Rumple, "What's important is you're right, We are friends."

"Which means if you want us to go, we will," said Travis, "We just wanted to help you and your father get reunite."

The three of them turned to leave, "Wait," said Alice. They stopped, and she took a deep breath, "Do you really have a way to cure his heart?"

"Yes, we do," said Rumple, "You see, your father thought the path was too dangerous, but I know how painful it is to be separated from the person you love."

"We thought you should have the opportunity to decide for yourself," said Travis.

"I'm glad you came," said Alice, "So where do we find this cure?"

"Well, it's in the possession of a very powerful witch doctor named Facilier," said Elsa.

"And I have to warn you he won't give up that magic without a fight," said Rumple, "But I have a plan."

"Good, 'cause I'll do whatever it takes," said Alice, "Now, where's my cloak?" then she went to go get it.

They went to Facilier's small shack. Alice went first. Rumple, Travis and Elsa waited a moment then they walked up to the shack. Rumple went in while Travis and Elsa waited outside. After several moments of silence. Elsa spoke up, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I don't want to do this either," said Travis, "But you heard what Rumple said. We have to test Alice to see if she is the Guardian. It's the only way I can fully be free of the Darkness."

Rumple was going to test Alice by having her take Facilier's heart. If she did then Hook would be cured but Alice wasn't the Guardian. If Alice couldn't crush Facilier's heart then she was the Guardian.

Just then Alice burst out of Facilier's shack. "Alice," called Rumple as he followed the woman out, "Alice, wait."

Alice stopped and looked at them, "You knew I was gonna have to do that. You should've told me!"

"We couldn't, because well, then you wouldn't have come, and we had to know," said Rumple

"Know what?" asked Alice.

"We've been searching for someone," said Travis, "A very powerful person who's gonna do something far greater than anyone has ever done before."

"And, Alice, that person is you," said Elsa.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

Hale waited in the car while Weaver went to confront Samdi alone. He thought it was best this way. She jumped a little when Weaver appeared in the driver's seat, with his gun in his hand. Weaver tossed the gun in the back and pounded the wheel in frustration, "Rumple!" shouted Hale. Weaver stopped. Then, Hale asked, "What happened? Does he have the Dagger?" asked Hale.

"No, he doesn't have it," said Weaver, "We have to go to Plan B." Weaver stared the car and drove away.

At Roni's, Regina got back from talking to Samdi herself. She locked the magic that Samdi gave her in a cabinet. Then headed upstairs. What she didn't know was that Weaver and Hale had come in behind her and hid in the shadows waiting for her to leave.

Once she was gone, Weaver and Hale came out of their hiding place. They looked around and saw the potion was still simmering. "Do you think she used it yet?" asked Hale.

"No," said Weaver, "She wouldn't leave it simmering if she did." Then, Weaver saw the locked cabinet. Then he saw a toolbox and opened it. He took out a screwdriver and popped the lock. He opened the door and took out the vial of magic.

Weaver then took out a map of Hyperion Heights and placed it on a barrel. He got ready to open the vial and Hale stopped him, "I don't know about this, Rumple… There must be another way to find the Dagger."

"Unfortunately, there's not," said Weaver, "Either Facilier is lying or he's telling the truth. This is the only way to know." Weaver opened the vial and poured the magic on the paper. The magic burned a hole in the map where the Dagger was.

Hale looked at the map, "That's where Tilly's troll is."

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

Rumple took Alice, Travis and Elsa to the Cave of the Departed. There was a picture of Belle on the alter, "Is that her?" asked Alice, "Your wife? It must have been a great love story."

"She saw the best in me when no one else could, including myself," said Rumple.

"Hmm. Robin was the first person to see something special in me, too. Not sure I would've seen it if she hadn't. What do you think it's like there, where your Belle is?"

"I don't know."

"I hope it's somewhere where you get to be with the people you love forever, and you don't have to think about life anymore. That's how it should be, 'cause I know what it's like to watch the world go by and not be in it. It's terribly lonely."

"Yes, it is."

"Suppose I won't have to worry about that now. I'm in the world forever No more towers for me. So, how do we do it?"

"I'm not sure," said Rumple, as he took out the dagger, "It's… It's never been done before."

"I-I think the dagger knows," said Alice, "It's trying to tell me." She held out her hand and the dagger flew into it. The wind picked up, there was thunder and lighting. Then, the Darkness poured out of Rumple and Travis and into the dagger. Rumple's hand started to return to normal. Then, they watched as Rumplestiltskin's name was removed from the dagger. Then the dagger started to glow and then it changed into a ball of white magic in Alice's right hand. She slowly started to put her left hand on top of the ball. Alice was transfixed on it.

Travis and Elsa could tell that Rumple looked conflicted. He kept looking at the picture of Belle and back at Alice. Then, all of the sudden he grabbed Alice's hand, "No!" he said.

"Aah!" said Alice as she lost her concentration. The ball of magic fell to the ground and reformed into the Dark One Dagger with Rumplestiltskin's name on it. "What did you do?" she asked.

Rumple reached down and picked up the Dagger. He hands had turned scaly, "I did what I had to," said Rumple, "I made a promise that when I passed this on, it wouldn't be a burden." Then, Rumple looked at Alice, "And that's exactly what it will be for you."

"I don't understand," said Alice.

"Immortality is just another tower. You deserve better than that. You're gonna fall in love, grow old with someone, live a normal life free of towers."

"But what will happen to you?"

"I guess I'll just have to find another way, even if that means I'll lose the battle with the darkness to do so."

"No, you won't. I won't let that happen, no matter what. I know who you really are, and I won't let you forget it."

"Well, if any good thing came from this," said Rumple. He looked at Travis, "You are now finally free of the Darkness."

Travis smiled. Just then a tendril of Darkness came out of the Dagger and started to head to Travis, "No!" said Elsa. She quickly formed a ball of blue magic in her hand and then threw it at the tendril. The tendril absorbed the ball of magic and then it changed course and went straight to Elsa. Before anyone could do anything, more of the Darkness came out of the Dagger and into Elsa. Then it stopped and they all looked at the Dagger. It now read:

 _Rumplestiltskin & Elsa of Arendelle_

Elsa looked at her hands and saw they were turning blue. Travis went up to his wife, "Elsa… why did you do that?"

Tears started to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry Travis… I couldn't let you be a Dark One again." Travis wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights_

Weaver and Hale went to the troll and when they first got there, there was no one there. Just then Tilly walked up, "Weaver! Hale! I'm so glad to see you two. Can you hear that?" she asked.

"Tilly, please, not now," said Weaver, as he tried to figure where the Dagger could be.

"I-It's different this time. I-I thought it was a buzzing, but it's not. I realize now… It it's a voice," said Tilly. Weaver and Hale looked at her, "Can you hear it? It's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is."

Weaver and Hale looked at each other. Then at Hale, "How long have you been hearing this voice?" asked Hale.

"Since this morning," said Tilly. Then, an idea popped into Weaver's head. He walked over to Tilly and searched her backpack. Then, he took out the dagger, "What is that?"

"Did you take this?" asked Weaver.

"No! I don't know how that got in there."

"Tilly, we're not playing games," said Hale, "Did you break into the evidence locker and take this?!"

"No! I swear I didn't! I-I wasn't even near there. I…" then Tilly gasped, "Wait. Wait, the voice It just It just stopped. It's that, isn't it? I don't understand.

"It's all right," said Weaver, "I-I do. You were guarding it for us."

Weaver and Hall both walked over to the troll and sat down. They knew what happened. The dagger knew it was in danger so in transported it self into Tilly's backpack where it would be safe. "Are you two angry with me?" asked Tilly.

"No, Tilly," said Hale, with a sigh, "you're not the one we're angry with."

* * *

 _The Magical Forest  
Years Ago_

The first snow fall had come to the Magical Forest. Rumple, Elsa and Travis watched as Alice and Robin greeted each other with a hug and a kiss, then went inside. Rumple had gone back to looking like he did before Regina's Dark Curse was casted. Elsa's skin had taken a blue tinge to it. The three of them smiled and then from behind them they heard, "Dark Ones." They jumped and turned to face the voice it was Hook, "I heard about what you did for Alice and Robin."

"All magic comes with a price," said Rumple with a smile that quickly faded, "Guess it was finally my turn to pay."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you everyone was right about you. You're not the Crocodile I knew. I owe you a great debt. If I can ever repay you, I will." He held out his hand to Rumple.

"Dark One and a pirate… friends?" asked Rumple.

"Perhaps it's time for a new story." Rumple shook hands with Hook. Then, shook hands with Elsa and Travis.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Hook.

"Do what Rumplestiltskin does best, of course Spin, spin, spin!" said Rumple, then he walked off and kept muttering, "Spin." Travis and Elsa gave Hook a sad smile and then they followed Rumple into the woods.

* * *

 _Hyperion Heights  
Present Day_

Weaver and Hale took the dagger and put it back in the box in the evidence room. Weaver closed the box and they were getting ready to leave when they heard someone pounding on the door. They walked over to the door and Hale opened it. Standing there were Regina and Travis. They both walked in, "That was the only bit of magic I had to cure Henry. And you knew that! You two stole it anyway, didn't you?" asked Regina.

"Yes, we did," said Weaver.

"So lemme guess… You used it to find your precious dagger?"

"Actually, the Guardian did," said Hale. Travis

"The Guardian?" asked Regina, "I thought Anastasia was the Guardian. We sent her back with Ivy."

"She was a potential Guardian," said Travis, "There was another before her…"

"And today, she made sure the dagger was kept safe," said Hale.

"Safe," said Regina, "So, the dagger was never in danger to begin with. So, everything you two did today was for nothing?"

"Look, if you want to be angry, be angry," said Weaver, "You certainly have the right. But we did what we had to do."

"You know, after everything we have all been through I thought you could trust me enough to help you. But instead, you went behind my back and betrayed me to get what you want, like you always do and continue to put Henry's life at risk. No matter what you tell yourself, you haven't changed a bit. And I'm done with it. You and I… we're through," then Regina left.

Travis didn't say anything he just turned and started to leave. Hale went up to him and took his hand, "Travis… You understand…"

Travis turned and looked at her, "Yes… I do understand… I've been in your places… I've been a Dark One… I know what it's like to have protect yourself, matter what… Even if there was another way…And, I'm not mad at you, Elsa… I'm just disappointed…" then Travis left.


	19. Is This Henry Mills?

**AN: I skipped "Flower Child" because there was nothing for my characters. Now, on with the show…**

Is This Henry Mills?

A few days later, it was a pretty normal day in Hyperion Heights. Regina, Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle were at Roni's when they heard thunder outside. "That's weird," said Travis, "I didn't think it was supposed to rain today."

"It's not," said Regina.

Ingrid looked out the window, "Guys… I don't like the looks of those clouds…" They all looked outside and saw the clouds building.

They all went outside to get a better look when Lucy came around the corner as thunder crashed, "It didn't work!" she called out.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" asked Travis, "What didn't work?"

"True Love's Kiss," said Lucy, "My mom and Henry kissed."

"But Henry's poisoned," said Regina.

"Not anymore. I found all the pieces of the Glass Slipper and Mr. Samdi cured him.

"But doesn't matter we're still," Lucy started to say when they heard another crash of thunder, "cursed."

"I don't know about cursed, but those clouds aren't a great sign," said Annabelle.

Just then Gothel appeared, "They're not clouds. It's a re-birth," she looked at Regina, "The balance of nature is shifting, Regina. We're on the precipice of a great extinction one that man cannot crawl back from."

"So you're wiping out humanity with a rainstorm?" asked Regina, "How biblical."

"Oh, it's going to be much worse than that. But I'm here to offer you salvation. You were once the Eighth Witch. Join me now and your family will be spared."

"Sorry, but I'm not really a joiner. You may have brought us here, but this is my home now. And I protect my own."

"With what magic? Your son couldn't break my curse. Do you think that was an accident?"

"What did you do to Henry?" asked Lucy.

"I didn't have to do anything," said Gothel, "Did you ever notice how human children have a nasty way of growing up? An adult's belief is a lot less potent."

"You don't know Henry," said Travis, "He has the heart…"

Gothel interrupted him, "The heart of the Truest Believer. Yes, I know. But your Henry also has more pain than you know. Hmm. His belief is gone and there's nothing any of you can do to bring it back." There was a flash of lighting and she was gone.

* * *

After Gothel left, Regina and Travis were in the backroom working on trying to harness some magic from the building storm when Weaver and Hale walked in. Regina saw them and said, "I'm sorry, I don't remember ordering a traitor with a side of betrayal."

"Lucy told us about Gothel's visit," said Hale.

"Yes, well, then you know she has magic and we don't," said Travis, "We're trying to harness what I can from that storm, so we can at least go a round or two with her."

"Perhaps this could be of some help," said Hale as she handed Regina a small vial.

"I managed to distill a dusting of memory potion from Nick's blood," said Weaver, "Lucy told us what Gothel said about Henry's belief."

"And you think if he remembers who he is, he'll believe again," said Regina, as she looked at the vial, "The kiss will work…."

"The curse will break. We will have our magic back."

"Just a few days ago you screwed over your own grandson to save yourself. Why be a team player now?" asked Travis.

"I'm beginning to realize I may never get back to Belle," said Weaver, "So perhaps I should help the family I do have here. Look, I-I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt Henry. Let me fix this. Let me help you before it's too late."

* * *

Regina and Travis headed over to Henry's apartment and Regina knocked on the door. Henry had a cup of coffee in his hand, "Hey! Roni. Nick. This is a nice surprise," he said. Then, he motioned for them to come in, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we haven't seen our favorite customer in a while," said Travis, as they walked in.

"I want to make sure you're eating, all right?" said Regina, as she handed him a takeout bag.

"Ohh," said Henry, as he took it. He opened it and said, "Ohh, grilled cheese." Regina laughed a little. Then Henry said, "Nice. Can I get you guys anything? Water? Whisky?"

"Coffee's fine," said Regina.

"I'll have a coffee," said Travis.

Regina took out the memory potion and pour it in Henry's mug. Just then, Travis noticed some bags on the couch, "So, uh what's with the bags?" he asked.

"Oh," said Henry, "I'm taking Jacinda and Lucy to Bainbridge Island this weekend." Regina and Travis noticed a bulletin board that Henry was using to try and figure out who everyone affected by the curse was, "Jacinda kinda has a thing for that place."

"Oh," said Regina, "So, the rumors are true."

"Yeah, Jacinda and I are definitely, officially some sort of thing."

"Well, that's great, Henry."

Then, Henry brought them over each a cup of coffee, "All right, here you go. Two cups of Mills' finest." They each took a mug and Henry picked up his. They clinked mugs then Regina and Travis waited as Henry drank his. But the potion had no affect on him. Henry could see the looks of disappointment on their faces, "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It didn't work," said Regina with a sigh, "Gothel was right."

"Gothel? What are you talking about? Is this about the fairy tale stuff? Did Lucy send you here? Because she and I already had a talk."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Lucy," said Travis, "Henry, something bad is happening here. We need your help."

"Bad, like a curse?" asked Henry, "Nick, we are not fairy tale characters."

"Why else would you have kissed Jacinda?" asked Regina.

"Because I am in love with her."

"Okay," said Travis, "Well, the glass slipper how do you explain that?"

"I don't know, a coincidence, a sign maybe to get over ourselves and just kiss. And we did. And the only thing that it broke was my delusion that I need to be somebody else to be happy."

"No, but a part of you wanted to believe," said Regina, "Or else what's all this?" she motioned over the bulletin board.

"Nick was a psychopath," said Henry, "And I admit it, I went deep down into the rabbit hole. But I was wrong."

"You're rationalizing away your belief like an adult," said Travis.

"I am an adult. Why do you guys care so much about this?"

"Because this isn't like you, Henry," said Roni, "Don't you want to believe?"

"I do believe in real Henry and real Jacinda and our real future. Listen to me, I am done searching for answers in some imaginary past."

* * *

Weaver and Hale were in their office, at the police station. They hadn't heard from Rogers since the day before. He walked into the office and sat down at his desk, "Where the hell have you been?" asked Weaver.

"I need you two to tell me what the hell is going on in this town," said Rogers, "I just spent the night tied up in the bowels of the city. And I saw things. All right? So either I'm going crazy, or Eloise Gardner drugged me, or…"

"Magic is real," said Weaver.

"Magic is?"

"Real," said Hale, "All of it. Everything you read in Henry Mills' book. We are all from another realm. Eloise is a witch named Gothel, and what you saw her doing was magic."

"Now, if you want proof, I imagine anything I have to offer pales in comparison to what you witnessed last night," said Weaver.

"Yeah, you're right," said Rogers, "What I witnessed last night strains reason. But so does what you two are saying now."

"The choice is simple madness or take a leap of faith. Believe your eyes. Believe us."

"I'm not mad."

"I know."

"She said Eloise said that Tilly is my daughter."

"And you felt a connection to her from the moment you met," said Hale, "A connection that's troubled you ever since. Isn't that right?"

"Aye," said Rogers, "And my heart when I got near her, it was like I was being stabbed by a million knives."

"Gothel poisoned your heart as a punishment to keep you and your daughter separate," said Weaver, "Now that she's bringing magic back, I guess the poison must have activated again."

"That must be why I couldn't rescue her."

"Rescue her from what?" asked Hale.

"I… I don't know," said Rogers, "So the coven is locked in a ritual and Tilly is, too. They have her under some kind of spell."

"Well, maybe we can break it," said Weaver, "Get her out of there.

"How?"

"Follow me," Weaver stood up and headed toward the door, "I have an idea."

Hale and Rogers followed, and Rogers said, "Hey if what you say is true who was… am I in this other place?"

Hale smiled, "All you need to know right now is you're a survivor… Captain."

* * *

Weaver, Hale and Rogers headed to Roni's. They walked in and Margot was behind the bar, "Hey, Detectives," she said as she saw them walk up to the bar, "Nasty out there, isn't it? Can I get you something hot to drink?"

"Well, unfortunately it's only gonna get worse," said Weaver, "And we need you to come with us."

"What? Why?" Margot gasped, "Is this about the overdue parking tickets?"

"No, you're fine," said Rogers, "This is about Tilly. She's in trouble. We need your help."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Tilly and I were on a case, and she was taken by some… bad people. And to make matters worse, she's in one of her states."

"You think I can help get through to her?"

"You may be the only one that can help her," said Hale, "Look, we really don't have a lot of time, she's in real danger."

* * *

After leaving Henry's, Regina texted Lucy to meet her and Travis at the cemetery. When Regina and Travis got there they found the grave of Henry's "wife" and "daughter" a short time later Lucy walked up, "Is that…" she started to ask.

"Yes," said Travis, "This is where Henry's belief went to die. This is where he thinks his family is."

"You guys aren't not gonna dig them up to prove him wrong, are you?"

"No," said Regina.

"Then why are we here?" asked Lucy.

"Because there are other ways of waking people up," Regina reached in her bag and took out her copy of Henry's book. She opened it to a page with a picture of Emma holding the Storybook.

"The Storybook," said Lucy, "Of… Of course." She pointed at Travis, "When you and Emma and Travis touched it, you both believed."

"And maybe if Henry touches the second storybook, it might have the same effect," said Travis.

Lucy sighed, "I've looked everywhere for it. I haven't seen it since my step-grandma showed it to me."

"Victoria knew how powerful that book is," said Regina, "And if anyone wanted it, you'd have to pry it from her cold, dead hands." She looked over at Victoria's headstone.

"You think the storybook is in there?"

"Why do you think I kept my vault in a cemetery? When you have secrets that powerful, you take them to the grave."

"So we're just gonna dig it up?"

"Not we," said Travis, "Regina and me. Your mission is to get your father to the bar."

"Henry was always the one who made the rest of us believe," said Regina, "Today we're gonna return the favor."

* * *

Regina was right. Victoria took the Storybook to her grave. Once they had it, Regina texted Lucy to bring Henry to the bar. Travis, Regina, Ingrid and Annabelle were all there waiting. When Lucy and Henry got there. When they walked in Henry looked around and said, "What's this? Lucy, where's your mom?"

"Jacinda isn't coming," said Travis, "We asked Lucy to bring you here."

"Henry, there's something I need to show you," said Regina. Then she pulled out the Storybook.

Lucy picked it up, "This is Book Two. The story of us."

"Really, Roni? We've already been through this."

"Henry, I know you don't want to believe. But we need you to," said Regina

"Just touch the book, and then you'll remember everything," said Annabelle.

"Fine," said Henry, as he set his bag down, "You want me to touch the book, okay." He grabbed the book, and everyone watched in anticipation, "See? Nothing's changed." He set the book on the bar, "I'm still me Henry Mills Failed author and five-star Swyft driver."

Lucy ran out the door, "Lucy, wait!" called Henry as he started after her.

Regina stopped him, "Henry. Just…"

Henry stopped and looked at her, "What is going on with you all today? You guysdon't really believe all this stuff, do you?"

Ingrid took out the picture she and Regina found, "This isn't a fake photo. We looked into it," She took out the adoption papers, "A real Regina Mills adopted a Henry Mills in Boston. These are the adoption papers."

Regina showed Henry where she tried her signature, "It's my signature. I'm Regina. It's all true, Henry. I am your mother."

"No, you are not my mother. I don't have a mother. No one gave me a home. I made my own home, and it went up in flames, Roni. And all I am trying to do right now is just move on, and you all won't let me. Why?"

"Because I need you!" said Regina.

"Okay, fine," said Henry, "You know what? I'll play along. Say my book is real where are all the real heroes, then? Where is Snow? Where is Charming? Where is Emma? W-Where are these heroes to save the day? Doesn't everybody always find each other?"

"You can't find someone if you don't know they're missing," said Travis.

"What the hell does that even mean?" asked Henry.

"Gothel's curse didn't just bring us to a Land Without Magic. It brought us back in time."

"Henry you grew up," said Regina, "You left home. You went on amazing adventures. But Gothel brought you, and all of us, back to this specific time. Which means, right now, I'm technically still in Storybrooke, and so are you."

"Roni, listen to me. This has to stop. I'm not your hero. You didn't adopt a son. I am not that little kid."

"Yes, you are. You just stopped believing in yourself."

"Don't you get it? No one wants to believe that this is real more than I do. Because if this is real, that means that the pain that I carry around every single day doesn't exist. But it is still right there. So no, I am not your boy wonder. I am just a sad grown man who couldn't even save his own family."

"Henry, I get it. I had thought it was just the curse, but your pain is real. Because the day we were cursed, you couldn't save your family. You were kidnapped, and you're still blaming yourself for it. But the difference between what you believe and what I believe is that I know you can still save us. Because we're right here. We've always been with you. I just need you to remember that."

"Bye, Roni," Then Henry left.

Once, Henry was gone Regina walked around the bar and grabbed her bat. "Regina, where are you going?" asked Travis.

"I'm going to take out that bitch, Gothel, once and for all," said Regina as she put on her jacket, "And there's nothing you can say to stop me…"

"I wasn't plaining on it," said Travis, as he walked over to get his jacket, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too," said Ingrid as she walked over.

"Me three," said Annabelle.

* * *

Rogers had lead Margot, Weaver and Hale down to the bowels of the city where the coven was performing their spell. Rogers had his gun draw. He looked over at Margot, "You okay, luv?"

"My hands are shaking," said Margot.

"There's a good chance that you're gonna see something unusual. Just know that you're not mad. All right?" asked Rogers. Margot nodded.

They reached the chamber where the coven was. There was a large symbol of the coven on the floor, glowing an orangish red. Tilly and five other coven members were standing around the symbol, "Okay," said Margot, "It's okay. I once went to an ayahuasca ceremony in Iquitos. I can handle this." Margot went up to Tilly and touched her on the shoulder, "Hey, Tilly. It's me, Margot. Look, there are a lot of people who are really worried about you. But I know you're just having one of your bad days. But if you come with me, maybe we can turn it into a good one. Hm? What do you say?"

Tilly had a tear running down her cheek, "No." She said, then she used her magic to push Margot across the room. Landing at the feet of Rogers, Hale and Weaver. Tilly then sent a beam of magic, at them, and they shrank to a foot tall.

"We have to get to Tilly," said Rogers. They moved toward they symbol. Tilly waved her hand and a blast of fire came up to stop them.

Just then two of the coven members glowed white and disappeared leaving a sapling in their place, "What the hell's going on?" asked Hale, as two more disappeared.

"Last night, I saw this," said Rogers, as another coven member disappeared, "They were turning into trees." Tilly was the only one left.

"The spell is almost complete," said Weaver.

"Tilly, stop!" called out Margo.

"Don't do any more, Tilly!" called Rogers.

* * *

Gothel was walking through the community garden. It had really thrived in the past few months all sorts of plants and crops were growing all around her. As she walked up to the well in the middle of the garden, Regina came up behind her with her baseball bat, with Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle behind her.

Regina got ready to hit Gothel upside the head with the bat, when Gothel raised her hand and the bat splintered into a million pieces. She turned and looked at them, "You know, I thought you'd bring more to the fight than a piece of dead wood."

"I've got nothin' left to lose," said Regina. She tossed the end of the bat up and held it in her hands, "So let's do this."

They all rushed toward Gothel when she used her magic to push them back, knocking them to the ground, "That's the problem with humans," said Gothel, "They don't know when to let go."

They all got to their feet and Regina said, "Letting go has never been my thing." Gothel sent a blast of magic right at Regina. She flew up in the air, crashed right through the bulletin board, and landed hard on her back.

"Regina!" shouted Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle as they rushed to her side. Regina wasn't moving. Just then, a column fiery magic shot up out of the well.

Just then, Henry came rushing in, "Mom!" he said as he came over to his mother's side. He gently lifted her head up and cradled her head in his lap, "Mom! Hold on, Mom. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle stood there watching, hoping and praying. Henry continued to look at his mom, "I'm with you. I got you. Mom? Mom I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here," Tears were staring to form in Henry's eyes, "I remember. I finally remember everything. Please come back to me, Mom. Come back. I love you." Then he kissed his mother on the forehead. Then there was a pulse of magic that spread outward from the kiss to all of Seattle.

Down in the bowels of the city, Rogers, Hale and Weaver were returned to normal. They looked at each other and Weaver said, "Welcome back Captain Hook."

"Crocodile," said the restored Hook. He looked over at Elsa, "Your Majesty."

Robin and Alice looked at each other. Robin took her glasses of and Alice said, "Robin!"

"Tower Girl," said Robin.

They rushed up to each other and hugged. Alice broke the hug and said, "I told you we'd always know each other." Robin then kissed her on the lips.

Back at the garden. Regina slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw her son holding her, "Henry?" she said weakly.

"Yeah," said Henry, with a small laugh.

"You did it. You broke the curse," said Regina.

Henry pulled his mother close. Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle watched on with tears in their eyes at the reunion. He pulled his mother close. Just then several large redwood trees started to grow out of the ground. Henry helped his mother to her feet and said, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"Oh, Henry," said Regina, "I'm just glad to have you back." Gothel started to walk closer, "And my magic." She formed a fireball in her hand. Travis, Ingrid and Annabelle all stepped forward, each forming a ball of magic in their hands.

Then the four of them threw their magic at Gothel but Gothel put her hand up and the magic dissipated. "It's not enough, Regina."

"Maybe," said Elsa's voice. They looked and saw Elsa, Gold, Alice and Robin walking up.

"But perhaps your daughter's magic will be," said Gold.

"Gold," said Regina.

"Elsa," said Travis.

"My daughter's with me now, Dark Ones," said Gothel, "Come here, Tilly."

"She was never with you," said Elsa.

"And now she's gonna be the one who stops you," said Gold.

"What?" asked Alice, "No. I can't fight her. She's a monster. She's too strong."

"Not half as strong as you, Alice," said Hook. They looked and saw Hook behind Alice.

"Papa, please."

"I know you're afraid," said Hook as he slowly stepped forward and clutched his chest

"You're hurting yourself. You're growing weak."

"No, I'm finally… growing strong. You make me stronger."

"Yet every step you take, your heart grows weaker," said Gothel

"You can do this," said Hook softly, as he took his daughter's hand, "I'm here with you."

"And so am I," said Robin, as she took Alice's hand.

"Don't be a fool," said Gothel, "Join your mother and defend your home.

"You are not my mother," said Alice, "You want to ruin me the way the world ruined you," She smiled, "But I'm not like you. I'm not an outcast. I'm not an orphan or a street rat or some crazy girl who's lost her way. You chose hate. But I choose love."

Gothel and Alice both sent a stream of magic toward each other, but Alice was more powerful and Gothel was overcome by Alice's magic and she was turned into a tree. Alice walked up the tree, "I'm sorry your life twisted into something you never meant it to. I promise I will do better. For everyone," Alice waved her hand and hyacinths started to grow at the base of the tree.

Ingrid, Annabelle and Travis went over to Elsa. Elsa smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. They all joined in one big family hug.

Regina looked at Henry, "How did you get your memories back?"

Henry laughed a little, "Well the adoption papers got in my bag. I looked at them and I saw your phone number and I called it. And, I answered, I mean, younger me answered. Then, everything popped back in. You guys were right I did stop believing in myself. I guess I got a little dinged up along the way, and I couldn't recognize who I was anymore.

"I know," said Regina, "Scratches are a part of life."

"I remember that now. I remember everything you taught me."

They all looked on as they watched Hook being tended to by EMT. Just then Ella came running in and she saw Henry. They ran to each other and hugged. Then Tiana and Prince Naveen walked in followed by Lucy. She ran up to her parents and they had a family hug of their own.


	20. Homecoming

Homecoming

The next day the people of Hyperion Heights were celebrating at Roni's with a good old fashion Storybrooke potluck. Ella and Lucy where sitting on the couch in the sitting area. When Henry, Regina, Travis, Elsa, Ingrid and Annabelle walked up. Henry was holding a mug and a glass, "Okay," said Henry, "One hot cocoa with cinnamon for my daughter," He handed the mug to Lucy, "and one drink special for my wife," he handed Ella the glass, "My mom calls it 'The Weed Killer.'

"I love it," said Ella, "Especially the plant sprig."

"How about a toast?" said Regina.

"Oh, good idea," said Henry."

"To being together." They all clinked glasses.

Just then Robin and Alice walked in. Alice was carrying a covered basket, "We can drink to that, too," said Robin, "And eat to it," she uncovered the basket, "We brought some of Sabine's beignets."

"Mmm!" said the others.

"Hey, Alice," asked Ingrid, "How's your father?"

"He should be discharged from the hospital and back home today," said Alice, "So things are starting to look right side up."

"Oh, I'm glad."

"Yeah," said Robin as she rubbed her girlfriends shoulder, "Us too."

"How about we all get some food?" said Travis.

Everyone agreed and headed to the bar. Regina called out to one of the other waiters, "Hey, Remy, will you take those to the bar?"

Remy walked up to Robin and Tilly, "Do I smell beignets?"

"Mm-hmm," said the girls.

"Sure!"

Travis walked up to Elsa, "So? Have you heard from Gold today?"

She sighed, "No… and I kind of worried. I haven't seen him since last night, after he snuck away."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No… Our Dark One connection is different than yours and Emma's was. We can't read each other's thoughts… which is a good thing most of the time…" Travis laughed a little. Then they went to the bar to get some food.

* * *

A little while later, Regina walked up to Travis and Elsa, "I'm going to go check on Samdi. I haven't heard from him all day."

"Can I come with you?" asked Elsa, "Gold has been missing all day, too. There might be a connection."

"Sure, let's go."

Travis gave Elsa a kiss, "Be careful…"

Elsa smiled, "I always am." Then the two former queens left.

They went to Samdi's apartment and he wasn't there. Then, they headed to his office. Regina knocked on the door, then tried to open it and found it unlocked. They walked in and Regina called out, "Samdi? Are you in here?"

Elsa looked on the floor and said, "That's Gold and Belle's travel book. It's supposed to be locked up in the evidence room." Elsa pulled out her gun, "Gold?" She called out.

Regina looked at Samdi's desk and saw voodoo dolls on it, "Facilier?" She called out.

Elsa looked at the indoor water feature and saw there was a small leak spilling water on the floor. "I think there's something behind this."

Regina waved her hand and a hidden panel disappeared and behind it was Gold, gagged. "Gold," said the two women together. Regina waved her hand again to stop the water and Gold stumbled out and pointed to the magic damping cuff on his left wrist. Regina waved her hand again and the cuff and the gag disappeared.

"What happened to you?" asked Elsa, as Gold looked around. "Did Facilier do this?"

Gold saw his and Belle's travel book was on the floor. Some of the pictures had fallen out. He picked up a picture of himself and Belle standing in front of their retirement cottage. Stood up and looked at the two women, "I'm sorry, Regina. Facilier's dead." Regina's jaw dropped, and Gold continued, "I'm afraid my alter ego from the Wish Realm made an unexpected appearance."

"He's here?" asked Regina, "What the hell does he want?"

"The Dark Ones Dagger."

* * *

Gold called Hook and Elsa called Travis to let them know what was going on and they told them to meet at the evidence room at the police station. Once, Hook and Travis were there Gold told them what had happened:

He came back to the evidence room to get his travel book and found it gone. He went to talk to Facilier and found that he had it. While they were talking Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin came in and killed Facilier with his version of the Dagger.

"Sounds like this Rumplestiltskin is even more dangerous than the last, if he got the better of you," said Hook, as Gold poured himself a drink.

"Ah, his victory is temporary," said Gold, "My revenge won't be."

"Our revenge," said Regina, "You're not the only one he hurt today."

"To revenge, then," said Hook, "A companion we most of us know far too well."

Just then Henry walked in, "I'm glad I found you."

"Henry," said Travis, "What's wrong?"

"Rumplestiltskin took Lucy and Ella. He said he's gonna keep them in the Wish Realm until I until I give him the Dark Ones Dagger."

"I should have seen this coming," said Gold.

"You don't have to worry, Henry," said Regina, "We're gonna get your family back. Together."

"How?" asked Elsa, "Do you want Gold and me to give up the dagger?"

"No, of course not," said Regina, "We don't negotiate with villains. We kick ass and protect the people we love."

"That would actually make a pretty good family motto," said Travis.

"But right now, my family is stuck in the Wish Realm," said Henry, "and we have no way to get to them."

"Whoa, whoa," said Hook, "Don't be so sure about that. The Wish Realm was my home port, and I may have a route back." He stood up and walked over to one of the shelves, "I never thought I'd say this again." He picked up an evidence bag that had his hook in it, "Captain Hook is ready to go back home."

* * *

A little while later, Hook, Travis and Henry were waiting for Regina, Elsa and Gold by the troll. As the latter three walked up, Regina said, "The good news is, Hook was right. Alice did have a looking glass in her boxcar. Amongst other things."

"Well, my daughter was always a pack rat," said Hook, "What's the bad news?"

"Well, it's cracked," said Gold, as he showed it to them. The looking glass had a big crack right through the middle, "Which means it's possible its magic may not work."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Henry, as he took the looking glass from Gold.

"As long as you understand. Taking on this Rumplestiltskin in his own patch won't be a walk in the park," said Gold, "He'll make sure of that."

"You think he's expecting us?" asked Travis.

"Well, I would. And I'd prepare something unpleasant."

"Well, hey, listen. Maybe I should do this alone," said Henry.

"Stop it, Henry," said Regina, "You're not leaving your mother behind."

"We're all with you till the end," said Elsa.

Henry set the looking glass on the ground, "All right, one last grand adventure," said Hook, as the portal opened, "Let's go get your family." Then the six of them walked into the portal and it closed.

* * *

Regina, Henry and Travis fell to the ground as they found themselves in a large room. They got to their feet and looked around. They saw half of their group was missing. Henry called out, "Hook?! Gold?! Elsa?! What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure," said Travis, as he looked around and saw several very old looking skeletons laying around, "But we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Where are we?" asked Henry.

Regina sighed, "Rumple's castle. The Wish Realm edition. Looks a lot darker than the original. By the looks of it, a few things have changed since the last time I was…" Something caught her eye in a mirror. It was Peter Pan in stocks. She finished her thought, "here."

"Yes, they certainly have," said Pan.

They turned and looked at him, "Peter Pan?" asked Travis, as they walked up to him, "What happened to you? What happened to this land?"

"My son happened. He never forgives, and he never forgets. Guess neither of us grew up."

"Your son took my family," said Henry, "I need to know where they are."

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Pan, "But I recommend you abandon all hope of finding them and leave. Because while good things come into my son's castle they never come out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hook, Elsa and Gold had found themselves outside a small shack, "Still no sign of Regina, Travis or Henry," said Elsa, as she and Hook came from around the shack

"And if this place is part of the Wish Realm, I've certainly never been to it," said Hook

"Well, I can't account for the others, but I know exactly where we are," said Gold, "This is my old home. Or at least this realm's version of it. I never wanted to see this place again," then a thought popped into Gold's head, "Which is why we're here. This Rumple's pushing buttons. He cracked Alice's looking glass to manipulate exactly where we all ended up."

"And this detour is meant to?" asked Elsa.

Gold looked down a large hammer leaning against a large piece of wood, "To remind me of when I became a coward. I used this to hobble myself to avoid fighting in the Ogre's War. But this is one battle I won't back away from. If this Rumplestiltskin wants a fight, that's exactly what he's gonna get."

"Hey, look," said Hook, "You tried that once before, and you ended up as insulation in a voodoo doctor's wall."

"So, what do you propose we do?" asked Elsa.

"This realm is my home. I know a place where we can go to get help."

Hook took them to a small alcove along a rocky inlet on the seashore, "My old hideout," said Hook, "I-I know. It's a bit cluttered. But it is beachfront property."

"All this created by a wish," said Elsa.

"Well, we're all created somehow," said Hook, "Make no mistake, I'm as real as you two.

"I wouldn't dare suggest otherwise," said Gold.

"Good. Because the Wish version of you seems to be creating real problems for everyone here."

"Can we get to the solution you promised? Because all I see is a cave where booze goes to perish."

"Truth is, this is where I came to do the same," said Hook, "I gave up on ever being reunited with Alice. If it wasn't for a good friend, I might never have charted the right course again." Hook opened a small box and took out a large conch shell. He stepped to the edge and blew into it. A wave crashed on a nearby rock and a mermaid was sitting on the rock, "Ariel," said Hook.

"Many years, and pounds, have passed since I last saw you, Captain," said Ariel. She saw Rumple and said, "Look out! The Dark One!" she got ready to throw her large trident. Rumple waved his hand and the trident was cut down to size.

"Perhaps you should bring your fish-tailed friend up to speed," said Gold.

"Uh, short version, Ariel Looks like the villain, but isn't," said Hook.

"The truth is, I'm here to help rid this place of the Rumple you… rightly fear."

"We were hoping that you might be able to give us an advantage. You don't happen to have some squid ink that would could use to defeat our foe?"

Ariel reached in her pouch, "I may have saved a few drops." She threw a shell shaped container and Hook caught it, "Use it wisely, Hook. There are a lot of lives at stake."

* * *

At Rumplestiltskin's Castle, Henry, Travis and Regina kept looking for any signs of Ella and Lucy. But, they were coming up empty handed. They walked into another large room and Travis said, "Maybe this is the wrong place. If Wish Rumple really had Ella and Lucy here, why isn't it guarded?"

Regina noticed a cage off to the side, "I think you may have spoken too soon." There was a large piece of meat, "Never took the Dark One for an animal lover."

"Let's not confuse who tugs the leash 'round here," said a woman's voice. They all turned and looked at the newcomer to the room, "Hello, darling."

"Cruella De Vil," said Regina, "Well, I thought you were above being Rumple's lapdog."

"I'm not anyone's anything," said Cruella, "I was just promised a couple of new furs for a fun evening of killing whoever came knocking at the door." Then she saw Henry, "Oh, then again, perhaps we can strike a bargain for you to be my chew toy. Fancy a little, uh, scratch behind the ear, darling?"

"Twisted's not really my type," said Henry.

Cruella pulled out a sword, "Your loss."

Regina got ready to wave her hand, "I got this," said Henry. He picked up a sword and the two started to fight. At first Cruella had the upper hand but Henry quickly turned it around and soon he knocked the sword from her hand and he put his sword up to her neck.

"I mean, surely, such a noble group wouldn't murder an unarmed woman, hmm?" asked Cruella.

"Oh, no, of course not," said Travis, "But we would certainly tighten your leash." He waved his hand and in puff of blue smoke, Cruella was transported into the cage.

"Now, be a good girl and tell me where Rumple put Henry's wife and daughter," asked Regina.

"Your little mutts are in the dungeon," said Cruella, "But knowing where they are and freeing them is a completely different animal."

They went down to the dungeon and walked into a small room. They could hear muffled voices, "I hear their voices," said Henry.

He walked up to a table and saw a piece of cloth covering something. The voices were coming from under the cloth. He pulled the cloth of and under the cloth was a snow globe with Ella and Lucy inside. "Daddy!" called Lucy.

"Ella! Lucy!" said Henry.

"Daddy! Daddy, help us, please!"

"Yes," said Wish Rumple's voice. They looked up and saw him coming out of the shadows, "Well, you wanted a happy ending. Now you can stick yours on a shelf."

"You magicked them in," said Regina, "I can magic them out.

Regina got ready to wave her hand when Wish Rumple said, "Wrong, Dearie. This bauble is unbreakable. No one can set them free but me. And given that I don't want to, inside, they shall stay."

"They don't deserve this," said Henry.

"You've only got yourself to blame. I told you you'd get your family back when you brought me the dagger. But you tried to cheat the terms of our deal."

"My grandfather needs that dagger to get back to Belle. I can't trade my happy ending for his. It's not right."

"Blah, blah, blah. Blathering your misguided nonsense! And you want to trade your happiness for his. And people say I'm crazy."

"We're not trading anything," said Travis, "We'll figure out another way to get them out."

"Yeah, maybe you will, maybe you won't," said Wish Rumple, "But the real question is, will you do so in time?" Rumple waived his hand over the globe and it started to snow inside.

"What?" said Henry.

"Dad," they heard Lucy call out.

"What have you done?"

"Added some incentive," said Wish Rumple, "The globe will be filled with snow by midnight. And in this fairy tale, your Cinderella won't lose a coach or a dress. She and your daughter will lose their lives." He waved his hand and disappeared in a puff in maroon smoke.

* * *

A little while later, Regina was sending small bolts of magic at the snow globe to try and break it. But the snow kept getting worse, "Mom, stop," said Henry, "You're making it worse. It's going to be fine, Henry."

"They're freezing in there," said Henry.

"Don't worry, Henry," said Travis, "We'll find a way to get them out."

Just then Hook, Elsa and Gold walked in, "It may not be quite as simple as that. The magic that created this prison cannot be undone like that. The only way to free your family is by going after Rumplestiltskin himself."

"No," said Henry, "No, he'll just make it worse for them."

"You don't want to use your mother's magic or your grandfather's plan," said Hook, "What do you suggest, mate?"

"I suggest that we consider the one sure way to save them," said Henry.

"No," said Elsa.

"We give up the dagger if it's the only way to save my family."

"It's not an option," said Gold.

"Why not? Because I seem to remember that you were willing to cast a curse when it came to taking care of your own son."

"Henry," said Travis, "You're better than that."

"Maybe. But maybe it's time that we all ask ourselves, 'Who really deserves their happy ending?'"

Regina sighed, and Elsa said, "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment, Henry."

"The Captain, Elsa and I have already found a way to gain the upper hand," said Gold, as he took out the container of squid ink, "So, you stay here, and Elsa and I'll deal with him."

Then Gold and Elsa left. Henry looked at Regina, "We're just letting them go? What if Gold's really going to cut his own deal with Rumple?"

"I'll go with them," said Hook, "Make sure he's stays honest."

"You don't have any magic," said Regina, "I'll go."

"Me too," said Travis.

"There's a library in this castle. Find a spell that'll work on that snow globe before it's too late," then Regina and Travis left.

* * *

A short time later, Gold and Elsa arrived at the cottage. On their way inside, Gold picked up the hammer. They went inside. They looked around and saw a spinning wheel spinning. Gold set the hammer down and walked up to the wheel and stopped it, "We really do hate this place."

"Bane of our existence, Dearie," said Wish Rumple, from behind them, as he stood on a ladder that went to the second floor of the cottage, "And yet, after everything we've been through to escape it, all you want to do is give up our power and drag us right back. Might as well hobble both our legs this time."

"We didn't come here to revisit history," said Gold, "Or repeat it."

"Of course. I know that. I know you. I am you. You're looking for a loophole to help your grandson and his family escape their frosty predicament."

"Well, perhaps you don't know him or yourself… Quite as well as you think," said Elsa, as she and Gold turned to face him "That's not the loophole we're here to discuss."

"Really?" said Wish Rumple, as he sat down in a chair.

"You see, we've been trying to rid ourselves of our copy of the dagger for quite some time now. And every time we try to do it the right way, by giving it to someone pure, it's always a burden. A corrupting force. And forcing that onto an innocent person? Well, that can never be right."

"Indeed. That is a sticky wicket.

"But you," said Gold, "you want the darkness. Giving it to you, we're not spreading it, we're not burdening anyone. I think the real loophole we've been looking for all this time is you."

"So, you two want to make a deal and give me the dagger now," said Wish Rumple, as he stood and walked over to them, "What could possibly have changed?"

"Well, I've finally realized the one enemy I can never defeat is myself," said Gold.

Elsa reached in her jacket, took out the dagger, and said, "So you take the dagger and all the darkness that goes with it, and Gold and I get to go free and get the happy endings we each deserve."

"Well, it's not exactly the way I expected this to play out, but I'll take it," said Wish Rumple.

Wish Rumple took the dagger and froze in place. Gold chuckled, "Squid ink. Now who's weak?"

"This can't hold me for long," said Wish Rumple.

"It doesn't have to," said Gold as he took a cloth out of his jacket and took the dagger back while holding the cloth, "You see, you made a miscalculation bringing me here. It did remind me of my weakness, but not because of that hammer. Because of you," He wiped the squid ink off the handle and tossed the cloth aside. "You see, without Belle, you are just a pathetic beast who needs to be put out of his misery."

Then Gold handed the dagger to Elsa and she said, "And I'm the only one who can do it." Elsa was about to stab Wish Rumple with the dagger when the door opened, and Regina and Travis came in. Travis saw Elsa with the dagger in her hand and said, "Elsa?"

"Travis!" said Elsa.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Regina, as she closed the door.

"Get out of here," said Gold.

Just then Wish Rumple started to move, "Too late. Impeccable timing, Dearies." He waved his hand. Then, Travis, Elsa and Regina passed out. Gold grabbed the dagger out of Elsa's hand and lunged at Wish Rumple. Wish Rumple held his hand out to choke Gold with his magic. "That dagger was never why I was after Henry."

"What?"

"Haven't you figured it out? Thought the hammer would have jogged your memory. The day we hobbled ourselves, we met a seer, and she gave us a prophecy."

Gold remembered what the seer said, "The boy will be my undoing."

"Yes," said Wish Rumple, "And today's the day that prophecy finally comes to pass."

Then Wish Rumple disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Gold, Regina, Travis and Elsa headed back to Wish Rumple's castle. When they got there, they found Hook and he told them that Henry figured out a way to save Ella and Lucy without handing over the dagger. He was going to go with him, but Henry knocked him out and taken off. They searched the castle and found Henry, Wish Rumple and Wish Henry in one of the towers, "Oh, God," said Regina, as they walked in the room, "Henry."

"Your Majesty," said Wish Henry, "It's been a while since you killed my grandparents and uncle with your bare hands." Regina and Emma had told the others about what had happened in the Wish Realm. Regina had kidnapped the Wish Realm versions of Snow, Charming and Travis to try to shake Emma's memories free. As a last resort, she crushed their hearts, "Back to try and finish off the family?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," said Regina, "That wasn't…

"Such pain," interrupted Wish Rumple, "Such anger. I'm riveted. Aren't you riveted?"

Gold then saw what Wish Rumple was holding in his hand, "No. The Author's pen. How?"

"I screwed up, big-time," said Henry, "Hook, I'm sorry I hit you. Mom, Uncle Travis, Aunt Elsa, I'm just… I'm sorry."

"What's he gonna write?" asked Travis.

"Look, whatever deal you made with him, you do not have to honor it," said Gold, "Trust me, there's always a loophole. And I'll help you find it."

"Why would I break a deal that's gonna give me what I want?" asked Wish Henry.

"Smart boy," said Wish Rumple, "And now we must attend to my humble needs." He walked up to Gold, "We have immortality and power, you and I, and you want to throw it all away for both of us just to get to Belle. Well, I'm afraid, in the stroke of a pen, Dearie, I'm gonna make sure you never see her again."

Henry went up to his counterpart, "Don't do this," he said, "We can help you. This isn't the right path for you. You know that."

Wish Rumple poofed back at the table that Wish Henry was sitting at, "Take a letter, boy," he said. Wish Henry got ready to write, "It goes something like this. 'The powers of the Guardian'"

"No. No, no, no," said Gold and Elsa together.

"'…are no more,'" finished Wish Rumple.

Wish Henry wrote down what Wish Rumple wanted into a blank Storybook, "Done," said Wish Henry. The words on the page glowed white then a pulse of magic went out from the words and spread across all the realms.

"Well written," said Wish Rumple, "My eternity feels eternal again. Oh, oh, oh! And now enjoy a taste of winter in your tiny prison." He waved his hand and Hook, Gold, Henry, Travis and Elsa disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hyperion Heights, Ingrid and Annabelle were behind the bar while Robin and Alice were sitting at the bar. Robin was looking on her phone for a place for her and Alice while Alice was building a tower out of toothpicks and little pickles, "Oh, look," said Robin, "There's a one-bedroom right here in the Heights. Oh, it looks pretty good in the pictures. See?"

She tilted the phone for Alice to see, "I don't need to see it," said Alice, "I love it. If it comes with a built-in Robin, that's all I need."

"Aww," said Robin, then she kissed her girlfriend's shoulder. Just then Alice gasped in pain, "Alice!" asked Robin, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," said Alice, "Something's changed. My father and the others, they're… they're in danger. Something's wrong in the Wish Realm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We have to go. They need our help. Ingrid… Annabelle…"

The twins came over, "What's up, Alice," asked Ingrid.

"Something's going on in the Wish Realm. Your parents are in danger. Come on."

They didn't ask questions, Ingrid and Annabelle followed Alice and Robin out the door. They headed to Ella and Tiana's apartment. They told Tiana that they needed a portal to the Wish Realm, "I'm sorry," said Tiana, "There's not enough beignet magic in the world to open a portal.

"No, you must have something," said Alice.

"Maybe, as queen you can help us find some magic?" asked Annabelle.

"Right," said Tiana, "Queen…"

Tiana called a meeting in front of the troll at the entrance to Hyperion Heights. They had the food truck there and Prince Naveen was standing inside while, Tiana, Alice, Robin, Ingrid and Annabelle stood at the foot of the troll. Everyone was milling about talking when Tiana started to speak, "Folks. Please listen. Our people, o-our friends are in trouble and…"

No one was paying attention Naveen saw this and called out, "Hey! Everyone listen up," he motioned at Tiana.

Tiana smiled and continued, "These four young women are known to many of you. They need to get to the Wish Realm to help others, perhaps even save lives. You may not feel that you can help, but I think you can. You may have a pair of silver slippers or a magic hat or a bean, something you haven't thought of in years. Find it. Your realm needs you. Your queen needs you."

Alice, Robin, Ingrid, Annabelle and Naveen all smiled. Tiana stepped down off of the troll just as Remy walked up, "Your Majesty?"

"Remy?" asked Tiana, "Do you have something?"

"Years ago, before the curse, I was preparing a cassoulet, and I found this," he reached in his pocket and took something out. The women walked up to see what he had then he continued, "A magic bean. I-I hid it in case I ever needed it, but after what you just said, I want you to have it."

The women all smiled. Tiana stepped closer and took it, "Thank you." Remy nodded.

A short time later, the four women were ready to go, Tiana and Naveen were there to see them off, "Do you want to come with us?" asked Annabelle.

"Ah, no, thank you," said Tiana, "I should stay here and watch over my people. These are some strange times, and they need their queen right now. "Alice and Annabelle curtsied while Robin and Ingrid bowed, "No, no curtsies or bows," said Tiana with a laugh, "Come on.," as she motioned for a group hug."

Then the four women walked over to the truck Ingrid and Annabelle stepped in the cab followed by Robin who held out her hand to help Alice in, "Thanks for the loan of the truck," said Alice.

"Good luck in the other realm," said Tiana.

"Thanks," said Robin, "We may need it."

"But we're gonna make a quick stop first," said Ingrid.

"Where?" asked Tiana, "Where are you going?"

"To get help from some friends," said Annabelle, "Do it Alice."

Alice then took the bean and threw it down the street. A portal opened as Robin got behind the wheel and drove into the portal. They were transported to a small paved road in the woods. They four women looked at each other and smiled when they saw a sign on the side of the road that read: "Entering Storybrooke."


	21. Leaving Storybrooke

Leaving Storybrooke

It wasn't a long drive from the town line to the town of Storybrooke itself. Ingrid sighed, "It's so good to be home."

"Yeah," said Annabelle, "Too bad we can't stay longer."

"So, where should we start to find help?" asked Alice.

"There's only one place to start," said Robin.

"Granny's," said Ingrid, Annabelle and Robin together. They pulled on to Main Street and standing on the sidewalk in front of Granny's were, Granny, Archie with Pongo, Sleepy, Doc and Leroy, who was holding a tray of to-go bags.

He stepped off the sidewalk. "Oh boy," said Robin, she beeped the horn and slammed on the brakes. The food truck narrowly missed Leroy, but he dropped the tray of to-go bags. The four women scrambled out of the truck, "Oh, no! I'm so sorry," said Robin as they rushed up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Leroy, "My lunch ain't so lucky!"

"Who are you?"

"It's a bit complicated, but, there was another curse," said Ingrid.

"We were trapped in Seattle," said Alice, "Great coffee, too much rain. And, then we broke the curse, and Henry's wife and daughter, well, they were kidnapped, and now he's in trouble and the point is, Henry Mills needs our help!"

Pongo whimpered, and Archie said, "I saw Henry at his graduation. He's fine. And he certainly doesn't have a daughter."

"Ugh! Do I have to explain everything?" said Annabelle, "The curse brought us back in time. Our Henry's all grown up."

"And right now, he's in need of a serious rescue operation," said Robin, "so go tell Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Sorry. Do you understand us, or do we have to try again?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, we understand you," said Leroy, "We've been through this before."

The four women all smiled. They didn't think it would be so easy, "Oh, finally!" said Alice with a laugh.

"Intruders…" said Leroy. Alice then noticed that Granny had picked up her crossbow and was aiming at them. The four women all screamed and ran as Granny fired at them, "Intruders!" shouted Leroy as the three pickax wielding dwarves and Archie ran after them.

They were able to get away from their pursuers and the four women found themselves in the alley across the street from Granny's. They peeked over the fence to see if the coast was clear and Alice said, "When you lot told me about Storybrooke, you said warm hugs and apple pies, not cross bows to my head!"

"Yeah, well, I guess when strangers show up here, it's safe to assume they come with a villain plan," said Robin.

Just then they saw Regina's Mercedes pull up next to Granny's. "Hey, look," said Ingrid, "That's Aunt Regina's car. If we tell her Henry's in trouble, she'll believe us, no matter what our story is."

"Okay," said Alice.

"Okay," said Robin.

"Let's go," said Annabelle.

They opened the gate and ran across the street. When they got there, they didn't see Regina get out of the car. It was Zelena, "You can stop staring," she said with a smile, "Yes, it's me, the Wicked Witch. I'm fabulous."

"Mom?" said Robin, softly.

"Did you want a selfie or are you just going to stand there all bloody day?"

"Uh, we were looking for Regina," said Annabelle.

"She's not here," said Zelena, "She and Emma took Henry on a graduation trip. Just move along before I turn you all into flying monkeys.

As Zelena talked, Robin saw her 5-year-old self sitting in the front seat. The little girl stuck her tongue out at her, "No, you won't," said Robin, "I happen to know that you don't have magic right now."

"Excuse me?"

"That's why you're driving Robin to Ashley's daycare. If you had magic, you would just poof there. You always hated driving. Especially that car 'cause the brakes that always jerk, but really it's just because you have a lead foot."

"Who are you? And how the hell do you know so much about me and my daughter?"

"Okay. This may be a little hard to process, but that 5-year-old girl in that car seat there. That's me. So, you better get your game face on and go and get that magic bean hiding in the cupboard because our family needs your help."

"But, first," said Ingrid, "We need to know where Snow and David are."

At the Charmings' farmhouse, David was reading the paper while Snow as on the phone, "Thanks Granny."

"So," said David as he closed the paper, "What did Granny want?" he took a sip off coffee.

"Well, apparently, we have some visitors in town."

"What?"

"Leroy, Doc and Sleepy were in front of Granny's getting the dwarves lunch order when a yellow food truck pulled up and nearly hit Leroy."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Anyway, four young women jumped out and told them that they were from the future but were taken back in time by a curse to Seattle. They were able to break the curse, but Henry's wife and daughter were kidnapped. Now, Henry's in trouble and they need our help."

"Did they say who they were?"

"No… Unfortunately, they ran off after Granny shot an arrow at them with her crossbow and the dwarves chased after them, but they got away. She did say that two of them put her in mind of Travis and Elsa's girls. And one kind of looked like Zelena's daughter." Just then they heard a truck pull up outside. They looked out the window and saw a yellow food truck with Regina's car right behind. They looked at each other and went the front door.

When they opened the door, Ingrid and Annabelle were walking up the front steps with Robin, Alice and Zelena close behind. "Can we help you?" asked David.

Ingrid smiled, "Yes… Um… this might be hard to believe but we," Ingrid pointed at herself and Annabelle, "are your granddaughters, Ingrid and Annabelle. We are from the future, we got caught up in a curse and…"

"We know," said Snow, "Granny called and told us the whole story."

"Please," said Annabelle, "you have to believe us. Not only are Henry's family in danger but our Mom and Dad are in danger too… We need your help."

Snow walked up to the two woman and looked them over. Then she smiled, "Of course, I believe you."

The two women smiled, "You do?" asked Ingrid.

"What kind of a grandmother would I be if I didn't recognize my own granddaughters?" said Snow. The three of them hugged.

* * *

 _The Wish Realm_

Hook, Henry, Gold, Travis and Elsa found themselves in the snow globe that Ella and Lucy were in. There was a cabin in the globe. They went in and saw Ella and Lucy trying to start a fire. "Daddy!" said Lucy as she ran up to hug him.

Ella joined them and said, "Henry!"

Lucy looked up at her father, "I knew you'd save us!"

"Yeah, uh, let's… let's get you warm, first, okay?" said Henry, "Let's see if we can find some blankets or something."

Henry led them out of the room. Just then Gold shivered, "I don't understand," aid Hook, "Why are you cold? The Dark One doesn't get cold."

"I'm afraid Rumplestiltskin used the author's pen for more than he let on," said Gold, "He's stripped me of my immortality and of my powers. So, I can neither escape, nor stop him."

"From doing what?" asked Travis,

"Well, that's the question. You see, he is me but with the darkness unchecked by the love of Belle. He will use this new power to hurt anyone he can and drag us all into the darkness where he wallows."

"Seems like wallowing is something you have in common," said Hook.

"Excuse me?" said Gold.

"Look, I'm sorry that you can't be with Belle, but you're not the only one who's suffered loss. I may never fix my heart. I may never be together with Alice again but I'm not giving up." Hook then headed outside with Gold close behind.

Travis looked at Elsa, "Did he take your powers?"

"No. Thankfully," said Elsa, "But, he did remove my connection to the dagger."

"Then you can stop this snow?"

"No," said Elsa, "This snow is enchanted against my powers."

* * *

Elsa, Travis, Henry, Ella and Lucy stayed in the cabin while Hook and Gold tried to break the glass. Then all of the sudden they were surrounded by white magic. When they magic cleared they found they were out of the snow globe and standing in front of Alice, Robin, Zelena, Annabelle, Ingrid, Snow and David. The twins rushed to their parents. "Mom! Dad!" They said as they hugged them. Travis and Elsa happily hugged their daughters. When Ingrid hugged her mother, she felt different, "Mom? Why don't you feel cold anymore? Do you still have your powers?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes… When Wish Rumple trapped us in the snow globe he stripped me of my connection to the Dagger. I'm not a Dark One anymore." Ingrid hugged her mother tighter.

Travis walked up to his parents and hugged them. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," said Snow, "But to be honest, for us we just saw you last night." Travis laughed.

Hook looked at Alice and said, "I knew it was your magic saved us." Alice smiled and started toward her father. But, he felt a pain in his chest, "Ah!" he groaned.

"Sorry," said Alice, as she returned to Robin's side.

"Don't apologize. Without you, we'd all be dead."

"Hey, where's my mom?" asked Henry, "Please tell me she's with you."

Robin stepped forward, "We found this nailed to a tree right when we got here."

She handed Henry a parchment he unrolled it. It was a drawing of Regina as the Evil Queen and Henry read what was written on it, "'Come see King Henry serve justice to the Evil Queen at dawn'?"

"Looks like we've got another rescue to mount," said Ella.

"And we'd better hurry Seems your alter ego has got a twisted take on 'happy endings,'" said Zelena.

"Yeah, and while you find his alter ego," said Gold, as he walked out of the room, "I'm gonna search the castle to find something to deal with mine."

* * *

A short time later, Hook, Robin, Ingrid and Annabelle were hiding in the woods near the main gate to King Henry's Castle. They looked and saw the front gate was well guarded by Dark Knights, "Look, I'm pretty good with a bow, but that is a lot of bad guys," said Robin

"Don't worry," said Annabelle, "We just have to create a diversion so that the others can sneak in to rescue Regina."

Just then Hook groaned and leaned against a tree. The girls walked up to him and Ingrid said, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Aye," said Hook, "I've survived this long, but my end is close at hand," Hook looked at Robin, "Take care of Alice."

"Of course, I will," said Robin, "Look. There's something I want to ask you…. I'm not sure right now is the best time."

"This might be your only time.

"Can I… have your blessing to marry Alice?"

Hook looked at Robin for a moment then he smiled and laughed, "Of course, of course, you have my blessing." Then they hugged. Ingrid and Annabelle stood there and smiled with tears in their eyes.

Robin broke the hug and said, "And here's the thing. You're wrong. Your ending isn't 'at hand.' I don't care what we're up against. No matter what, you are walking Alice down that aisle." Then, she pulled an arrow out of her quiver.

"Aye," said Hook, "I wouldn't dare argue with my future daughter-in-law."

Hook then walked out onto the path that lead to the castle, with his sword. The Dark Knights drew their swords. Then he screamed out "Arghhh!" and charged at the men while the men charged at him. Robin picked the Knights off with her bow.

While the gate was unguarded. Henry, Alice, Snow, David, Travis and Elsa snuck into the castle. Alice, Travis and Elsa searched the castle while Henry, Snow and David went to the dungeon where Rumplestiltskin had been kept.

Henry, Snow and David reached the entrance to the dungeon and found unguarded. "You guys wait here."

Henry went inside and saw his mother in Rumple's cell. He saw the keys hanging on the wall. Regina saw him and said, "Henry!" as she stood up.

"I got this," he said. He went back for the keys. When a sword came up from behind him. Two Dark Knights had been lurking in the shadows.

"Please don't hurt him," said Regina. Henry moved his hand from the keys slowly. Then he turned and punched the knight with a sword, knocking him down. Henry then started to fight the unarmed knight. The unarmed knight grabbed Henry and slammed him against the bars of the cell. The knight with a sword came up and drew back to stab Henry, "No!" Regina shouted. Then all of the sudden he fell to the ground with an arrow in his back. Henry and Regina looked and saw Snow and David. David rushed forward and hit the knight who was holding Henry in the helmet, with the hilt of his sword. "Snow! David!" said Regina, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you needed some help," said Snow. Regina smiled.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Alice, Travis and Elsa had reached a large circular room with stained glass window and small riser in the middle. There was also books all over the room. "What is this place?" asked Travis.

Elsa smiled, "This is where your parents were married after they defeated The Evil Queen."

"Wow!" said Travis. Then he looked around, "What's with all the books?"

Alice picked one up. It looked like one of the Storybooks. It had "Once Upon A Time" on the cover but the book was black and on the spine of the book it had her name. She opened it and flipped through it. "Oh my gosh…" said Alice, "Look." Elsa and Travis walked over and saw the picture that Alice was looking at. It was a drawing of herself lost in a large hedge maze. "What does it mean?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," said Travis, "But, I bet Wish Rumple is involved…"

* * *

A short time later, everyone was gathered around a large round table at the Evil Queen's Castle. David was standing up and said, "When I look around this table, I see old friends and a lot of concerned faces. Worry not Snow and I led a war room like this once before, and we prevailed. Yes, a lot has changed since then. Enemies have become friends." He looked over at Regina and Zelena, "A new generation has joined the fight." He looked at Robin, Alice, Ingrid and Annabelle. "And a new friend, who feels like an old friend, has found his way to us," He looked at Hook.

"But what hasn't changed is, we are on the side of right," said Snow, "We know how dangerous Rumplestiltskin has been in the past, and this version is evil beyond anything we've ever seen. When we went to rescue Regina; Travis, Elsa and Alice found a room full of new storybooks."

"And let's just say for each and every one of us, he's crafted a terrible fate," said David, "One that's designed to pierce our hearts and break our spirits." David nodded, and two Dark Knights came in pushing a cart of books. Each book had the name of a person sitting at the table. The knights passed the books out and everyone looked through their own book and saw the ending that Wish Rumple had made for them. In Travis' book he was walking down a rainy city street, all alone. In Elsa's she was standing on the balcony of her ice castle in Arendelle, all alone. Ingrid was sitting on a bus, alone, in her book. And, Annabelle was sitting in a lonely looking apartment, alone.

"Well, this is bloody disturbing," said Zelena.

"Everyone's alone," said Henry, "Separate books, separate realms."

"The stories are complete, but Rumple hasn't been able to make them real yet," said David, "That's what we have to prevent him from doing."

Hook slammed his book shut and dropped it on the table, "There's no time to wait," he said, "I'm gonna go find Weaver. I-I mean our Rumple. See what he's found out."

"Take Robin, Henry, Travis and Elsa with you," said Snow.

"I'll go with them," said Alice, as she stood, "I'm getting good at keeping far enough away for safety.

"Okay, then," said David, "Everyone else, scatter throughout the realms. Reach whoever you can and warn them. Snow and I will start with the outer villages."

"They need to be reminded not to lose hope," said Snow, "If Rumple succeeds, he thinks everyone will be lost for good, but I don't believe that. Charming and I have always been able to find each other, and I refuse to believe that we're the only ones. With love in their hearts, with hope, anyone can do it. They just have to believe that no one would be able to pull them apart forever, that we will succeed. Now go."

* * *

Hook, Robin, Henry, Travis, Elsa and Alice arrived at Wish Rumple's castle with their Storybooks and met up with Gold. They found him in a large room with a long table. They set the books on the table and Hook asked, "Please tell me you found something."

"We may be in luck," said Gold, as he walked over to a spinning wheel. He removed a part and under it was a small vial, "As I did, this Dark One hid some magic for a rainy day." He sprinkled the magic onto his hand and it started to glow, "All I have to do now is get close enough to that Crocodile to rip his heart out and this whole thing will be over."

"Too late, Dearie," said Wish Rumple's voice, "Already have it. An Author with a darkened heart. You see, once His Majesty kills Regina all the stories I've written will come true"

Just then the room started to rumble. Wind picked up and opened the books. Then silvery portals start to open behind everyone, "What's happening?!" shouted Robin. Everyone grabbed on the table to keep from getting sucked into the portals. Alice was on one of the ends and was having trouble holding on, "Alice, hold on!" shouted Robin. Hook moved closer to Alice. Alice was slowly losing her grip on the table, "Alice, no! Hold on!" Robin shouted.

Then, Alice lost her grip on the table. Hook caught Alice with his good hand and screamed out in pain, "Agh!"

"Papa! Let go!" shouted Alice.

"Never!" shouted Hook. They held on to each other for a few moments. Then, as suddenly as the portals opened, they closed.

Hook fell to the floor, "Papa!" said Alice as she knelt next to him, "Papa, hold on!"

"Alice, what's happening?" asked Robin. As she, Travis and Elsa rushed to Hook's side and knelt next to him.

"His heart's given out. He's dying! Hold on, Papa! No! Papa."

Gold looked at Wish Rumple, "This is all your fault."

"Guilty," said Wish Rumple with bow. Gold jumped over to table and ran up to him. Wish Rumple put his hand up and started to choke him with his magic, "Look at you," said Wish Rumple, "You're pathetic. So weak." Then he flung Gold across the room.

"I am not… weak," said Gold as struggled to get to his feet and Wish Rumple walked over to him.

Wish Rumple backhanded him with his magic, "You could've fooled me."

"You see… what you don't understand is… I am the strongest version of us… Because I… I've evolved."

"You have evolved into a pathetic shell of us. But don't worry. You will soon just be a faded memory, and I shall be the Rumplestiltskin the world remembers."

Wish Rumple started to walk over to where Hook had fallen walked over to "Papa, please wake up," said Alice as she kept shaking him, "Please. Please. Oh, Papa, please! Please wake up, Papa."

Gold groaned and got to his feet. Wish Rumple stopped and looked at him as Gold grabbed onto the table for support, "You are the Dark One," said Gold, "As was I. And I know all our little secrets." Gold slowly started to walk down the table, "Becoming the Dark One was the act of a coward, but I'm no longer that man. You are. And that weak coward will not be the Rumplestiltskin the world remembers."

Wish Rumple giggled, "So, what's your plan then? Talk me to death?"

"Oh, my plan is to do whatever it takes."

Elsa looked at Gold as he got closer, "No, the line of the Guardians is gone," said Elsa, "You'll never be with Belle!"

"I know that. But I also know you don't do the right thing for a reward. You do it because it's right." Gold turned and looked at Wish Rumple, "Now, I've been selfish for too long. I've been living on stolen time. Now I will finally face the unknown," Gold reached into his chest and pulled out his own heart.

"No!" said Alice.

Wish Rumple clicked his tongue and wagged his finger. Gold's darkened heart glowed and became pure. Gold then went over to Hook and pushed his own heart into Hook's chest. Then Gold fell to the floor and died. Wish Rumple fell to his knees and started to turn to dust. And, the dust was being sucked into the nearby fireplace, "No more Rumple?" he said. Then, Wish Rumple was gone.

Hook then opened his eyes and he said up, "Papa, are you…" Alice started to ask.

"I'm fine," said Hook, "I-I'm cured."

"I thought I'd lost you," said Alice.

"So did I," said Hook. Then, he and Alice shared their first hug as father and daughter in a very long time. Hook broke the hug and asked, "What happened?"

"He did it," said Alice as she motioned down to Gold who laid on the floor. "He gave you his heart."

Hook looked down at him, "Goodbye, old friend."

Just then Regina came in. Henry went up to her and gave her a hug, "Oh, Mom! Oh, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Regina, as she kept looking at Gold on the floor, "It's all gonna be fine, but w-what's happening here?"

"He did it for me," said Hook as he knelt on one knee next to Gold. Then he stood, "He did it to save me."

"To save all of us," said Travis.

Hook walked up to Regina and took her hand. She held it for a second. Then she knelt down next to her former teacher and gently lifted his head up, "Thank you," said Regina, "Thank you for one last lesson That darkness can always find the light." She took a deep breath, "And thank you for one last gift. You saved us… and I know you thought that that would make your dreams be in vain. But I refuse to believe that. If anyone deserves peace, it is you. I will miss you. But you deserve your happy ending. Now go find it." Then she kissed him on forehead.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had returned to the Evil Queen's Castle. Regina had gone alone to think. Henry, Wish Henry and Travis had found her in what used to be her chambers, standing on the balcony, "Mom?" asked Henry.

"Everyone's been looking for you," said Wish Henry.

"I just I needed a moment," said Regina.

"So," said Travis, as Regina turned to look at them, "What's next?"

Regina sighed and walked up to them, "There's a lot to figure out. But we all do need to go home. And I found something here I think might be able to help us," She held up a small scroll, "I need to cast one more curse."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. The Dark Curse is the blueprint for something… wonderful. What if instead of crushing the heart of the thing I love most everyone I love and who loves me gifted a small piece of their own? And then maybe just maybe instead of separating everyone this magic brings them together." Then Regina was hit with an idea, "What if I could bring all the realms to Storybrooke? There would be no more separation." She stepped forward and took the Henrys' hands, "For once, we can all be together. All the realms of story, secretly tucked away… in a forgotten corner in Maine."

Travis smiled, "I love it… I'm in…"

The Henrys looked at each other and smiled. Then, Henry said, "'Operation: We Are Both' is a go.

* * *

 _Some Time Later…_

After Regina cast the Unification Curse, there was more than just the Town of Storybrooke inside the magical borders that kept Storybrooke safe from the outside world. There was now the Enchanted Forest, Arendelle, Agrabah, the Land of Untold Stories, Oz, the Magical Forest, Neverland, Camelot, Wonderland and even Victorian England.

Zelena and Regina were driving through the forest in Regina's car when Zelena saw a dragon in the sky, "Is that Maleficent?" she asked.

"Yeah, she found Lily's father," said Regina, "You know it was Zorro?"

"Really? Zorro's a dragon. She didn't RSVP."

"RSVP to what? Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," said Zelena as the arrived at the front gate of what was Snow and Charming's castle.

Shortly after getting there Zelena had Regina change into a blueish gray gown while she changed her own clothes. Regina, Zelena and Henry, who was in a suit, were walking down a hall, "All right, Zelena," said Regina, "What is going on? I mean, obviously this isn't a meeting about state affairs."

"Oh, she catches on quick," said Henry.

"Shush, Henry," said Zelena, "Remember Operation: Keep Your Trap Closed?"

"Mom," said Wish Henry. Regina looked up and saw her youngest son, standing in front of a door. She smiled when she saw the deputy badge pinned to the lapel of his suit jacket.

"All right, everyone. What's going on?" Henry and Zelena looked at each other and nodded. Henry offered Regina his arm and she wrapped her arm around it. Daniel gave Zelena a look. Zelena then waved her hand and disappeared in puff of green smoke. Henry and Regina walked to the door, then Wish Henry wrapped his arm around Regina's free arm. Then the Henrys opened the door. It was the room where Snow and Charming were married. The room was full of people from all the realms applauding.

Snow and Charming were standing on the riser in the center of the room with Neal standing next to Charming and Travis standing next to Snow. Lucy and Ella were standing at the front along with Travis and Elsa, who was holding a baby boy in her arms. Elsa had wanted to call him Travis Jr., but Travis shot that down. Instead they named the boy David Travis.

Next to Travis and Elsa were Ingrid and Annabelle. They both had deputy badges pinned to their dresses and they weren't standing alone. Next to Annabelle was her boyfriend Doug, he was the son of Dopey. And, next to Ingrid was her girlfriend, Alexandra Herman, the daughter of Ashley and Sean Herman or, as they were known in the Enchanted Forest, Cinderella and Prince Thomas. Next to the twins and their companions, were Anna and Kristoff along with their children, Elsa, who was 5. And, Christopher who was 2. On the other side of the aisle, Regina saw Tiana, Zelena, Granny, Hook, Alice and Robin.

Regina and the Henrys reached the end of the aisle. Henry went and joined Ella and Lucy. Wish Henry went and joined Zelena. Regina looked at Snow and David and asked, "What is this?"

"This is for you," said Snow, "All the realms have been united. And now we need someone to lead us."

"The people have decided, Your Majesty," said David. Then he turned to Neil and said, "Okay, Neil. Go on down." The young boy stepped down and stood next to Wish Henry. Regina stepped up on to the riser as David picked up a box. He opened the box and showed Regina a diamond encrusted tiara.

"They want it to be you, Regina," said Snow.

Regina looked around the room and everyone who knew her nodded at her. "Are you ready?" asked David.

As Regina looked around and saw there was face missing from the crowd, Emma, and it concerned her. Regina looked at David and Snow and asked, "Uh, Is everyone here?"

"I think the baby was fussy," whispered Snow.

Regina nodded in understanding and whispered, "Oh, okay."

"Shall we begin?" whispered Snow. Snow reached in the box and took out the tiara. Then, in full voice she said, "Do you, Regina Mills, accept the role of the first elected ruler of the newly United Realms of Storybrooke?"

"I do," said Regina, without hesitation.

"Excellent," said David, "So, if you please."

Regina knelt slightly so Snow could be the tiara on her head. Then Snow said, "I now crown you…"

Just then the door in the back burst open. Everyone turned and saw Emma wearing a light pink dress with her red leather jacket over top and carrying a diaper bag. Killian was behind her holding a baby in his arms, with a rattle on the end of his hook. "Sorry," said Emma, out of breath, "I'm late."

"Emma," said Regina with a smile.

Emma and Killian started up the aisle and Emma said, "You didn't think I was gonna miss this, did you?" She saw Henry, "Aww, hey, kid," She gave him a hug.

"Hi, Mom," said Henry.

"You want to give your stepfather a hand there?" she said as she set the diaper bag down and took off her jacket.

"Oh, yeah," said Henry.

"Pun intended," said Hook, "Pun always intended, isn't that the case?"

"Sorry," said Emma.

"So, how is little Hope?" asked Travis, as he looked at his niece in his nephew's arms, "Is she ready for her first coronation?"

"If we're all here, can I please continue?" asked Snow in a loud whisper.

"Sorry, Mom," said Emma.

"Sorry," said Travis.

Regina turned back to face Snow and David, "Okay, then. Regina Mills…" Regina stepped forward and knelt slightly, "I now crown you…." Snow placed the crown on her head, "The Good Queen. Long may she reign!"

Everyone cheered and applauded. Regina went to hug Snow and David. David stopped her. Then, David and Snow both bowed to her. David then took Regina's hand and they walked to the steps of the riser. He helped her down the steps and bowed to her again as she walked down.

Wish Henry walked up to Regina and they hugged. Then, she proceeded to hug Lucy and Ella. She went up to Henry and she gave him a side hug while he kissed her on the cheek. She looked at baby Hope in his arms and she said, "Hi, you." Then she hugged, Travis, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Ingrid and Annabelle.

When Regina reached Emma, they hugged, and Emma said, "Madame Mayor."

"Uh, I think you'll find it's 'Your Majesty,'" said Killian, as he got his hug.

"Well, she'll always be 'Madame Mayor' to me. This is it. It's your happy ending."

Regina thought for a moment and said, "Mm, no, Miss Swan, not even close. This isn't an ending. I hate endings. Because then your story is done. And everyone here well, their stories are far from over."

"Well a happy beginning then," said Travis.

"I like to call it a second chance." Regina walked up to the riser and turned to face her new subjects and cleared her throat. Henry gave Hope back to Emma and then Regina began to speak, "I thought my story came to an end a long time ago, and then new people came into my life People who gave me a second chance. I can't wait to see what's store for me next. Well, for everyone. I refuse to believe there won't be more adventures. More love. More family. And yes, there will be more loss because that's just a part of life. And in the end, we can get past it all with hope." Then, everyone cheered and applauded.

* * *

Later that night, Travis walked into the bedroom of his and Elsa's home. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue plaid pants. and saw Elsa sitting at her vanity, in her long ice blue nightgown.. He smiled and walked up to her. "Well, little David is sound asleep," said Travis, as he started to undo her braid.

"Good," said Elsa, "You know… I was talking with the Prime Minister of Arendelle at the party tonight."

"I saw that…" asked Travis, as he finished undoing her braid and started to brush her hair, "What did she have to say?"

Elsa took a deep breath, "She wanted to know, if I would be interested in becoming Queen of Arendelle again."

"What?"

"Yeah… I really wouldn't have any power… It would just a ceremonial role. But, she was telling me that the people of Arendelle missed me and wanted me back… What do you think?"

"Well…" said Travis, as he walked around so he could face his wife. "What about the girls? They were pretty happy when Emma asked them to join the Sheriff's Department."

"She said that the girls could continue to work as deputies."

Travis thought for a moment, "I don't know… I mean I kind of like our little house here… We brought the girls up here and I'd kind of like to have David grow up here too. I like working at the ice cream shop and I wouldn't feel comfortable living in that big castle with a bunch of servants."

Elsa smiled, "I knew you'd say that… That's why I told her No…"

"You did?"

Elsa nodded, "I love it here too… I missed this place while we were gone… I don't want to be Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. I want to be Elsa Winter, wife of Travis, and mother to Ingrid, Annabelle and David." Travis gave her a kiss on the lips then Elsa said, "But, I did tell her we would be interested in opening our first new location of Any Given Sunday in Arendelle."

Travis laughed and helped his wife to her feet. They walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. They slid in bed and kissed, "I love you, Elsa," said Travis.

"I love you, too, Travis," said Elsa.

Travis then reach over and turned out the light.

 **AN: Well, folks. That does it for this story. It has truly been a blast working on it. I would like to thank everyone who has worked on it. It took a little longer for this chapter to come out because I didn't want this story to end. But, I don't think I'm done.**

 **I've got some ideas that I might work out. I planted some seeds near the end of this chapter. Did you see them? If you are interested in reading about how Ingrid and Alexandra became a couple, then let me know in a reply or PM. If there is enough response I might consider it.**

 **Also, if anyone is interested in writing a story with Ingrid and/or Annabelle, please feel free. Just let me know when you start to post it, so I can read it.**

 **Again, thanks to everyone who read this story. You guys are the best! Long Live the Good Queen!**


End file.
